


Surge

by andersd5



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Creepy perv guy, Forced Sex, Hot for Chris, Imitation Chris, Infected, Losing Control, M/M, Pheromones, Size Difference, Tied and chained to the deck, Unexpected attraction, benefits of being infected, hot gay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 59,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersd5/pseuds/andersd5
Summary: The guy finished his download and removed the drive for the port and put it in his pocket. Thanks now just hand that drive to me, said Chris. I'm afraid I can't do that, but you're welcome to try and take it from me. The guy couldn't have been taller than 5' 7, compared to Chris' 6' 5 frame. I don't want to shoot you, before Chris could finish his sentence the man grabbed his rifle and began to disassemble it and throw the parts around the lab while blocking Chris' strikes. Chris pulled his side arm but the guy managed to wrench it away and tossed it. Ass whipping it is, said Chris. The guy was able to block all of Chris hits. Chris turned and drove his elbow at the guy. The guy managed to block the strike and lock his arm with Chris'. The name's Anders, as he pulled Chris down into a kiss. Chris stumbles back, he looks up and sees Anders has made it to the catwalk above him. Anders looked down at Chris taking in the dark hair, brown eyes, five o'clock shadow and the muscular body he had. You don't know how much I would love to stay and play with you, but I have a pressing engagement as Anders smiled and walked through the metal door. Chris was a little disoriented, he kissed me, said Chris.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/ Anders Anderson
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Chris walked down the hallway looking through the scope of his rifle looking for movement of any kind. Chris came to a set of metal doors and open one and peered inside, he had found the lab. Chris stepped inside and looked down into the lab, there was someone standing at the computer downloading information. HEY, yelled Chris, but the man did not even bother to turn and look at Chris. Chris found the stairs and made his way down and over to the man with his rifle trained on him. Step away from the computer, said Chris. The man looked at Chris, you must be Chris Redfield, said the man. They were right, you are hot, said the man. Thanks, now step away from the computer, said Chris. The guy finished his download and removed the drive for the port and put it in his pocket. 

Thanks now just hand that drive to me, said Chris. I'm afraid I can't do that, but you're welcome to try and take it from me. The guy couldn't have been taller than 5' 7, compared to Chris' 6'5 frame. I don't want to shoot you, before Chris could finish his sentence the man grabbed his rifle and began to disassemble it and throw the parts around the lab while blocking Chris' strikes. Chris pulled his side arm but the guy managed to wrench it away and tossed it. Ass whipping it is, said Chris. The guy was able to block all of Chris hits. Chris turned and drove his elbow at the guy. The guy managed to block the strike and lock his arm with Chris'. The name's Anders, as he pulled Chris down into a kiss. Chris stumbles back, he looks up and sees Anders has made it to the catwalk above him. Anders looked down at Chris taking in the dark hair, brown eyes, and the muscular body he had. You don't know how much I would love to stay and play with you, but I have a pressing engagement as Anders smiled and walked through the metal door. Chris was a little disoriented, he kissed me, said Chris.

Chris went over to the computer and inserted the drive and began the download. As Chris waited for the data to download he thought about Anders, why would he kiss me, thought Chris. Chris had to admit to himself that Anders was hot, the light brown hair, the deep green eyes, and the slim but compact build. The computer beeped and Chris removed the drive and put it in one of the pockets on his vest. 

Anders waited for the helicopter to lower the ladder, Anders climbed up the ladder and climbed into the helicopter. Anders put on his headset and looked at Ada. Any problems, said Ada? Not for me, said Anders and he handed Ada the drive. You were right though, said Anders, he is hot. Chris walked into Jill’s office, how did it go, asked Jill? Chris handed Jill the drive, there was someone else there also said Chris. Who, said Jill? Some guy named Anders, said Chris. About 5’ 7”, light brown hair, green eyes, and unbelievably fast, said Leon? Chris turned to the door and saw Leon standing there. Yeah, said Chris, how do you know that? You’ll be fine as long as he didn’t kiss you, said Leon. What do you mean, said Chris? Leon walked past Chris, he kissed you didn’t he, said Leon? 

Yeah but, I didn’t kiss him back or nothing, said Chris. Anders is known for kissing other agents, or soldiers, it’s his way of “marking his territory” and he always gets his man, said Leon. If he kissed you that means he finds you attractive and from what I hear, he always gets his man, repeated Leon laughing. Well this is one he’ll never get, said Chris. He did manage to download a copy of the data base, said Chris. DAMN, said Jill, so everything we got, he got. Good job tonight Chris, now go home and get some rest, said Jill.   
Anders unlocked the front door of his house and stepped in. Two black cats came running towards him, Sonny, Cher, hi babies. The cats meowed and rubbed against Anders, is someone hungry, said Anders? The cats followed Anders into the kitchen where Anders fed them. Anders stood and watched the cats eat, his mind drifted back to Chris, the man was insanely hot and Anders definitely was attracted to him. There was something he caught when he looked into Chris eyes before he kissed him, he just couldn’t put his finger on it. Chris sat on the back deck of his lake house enjoying a beer and petting his dog Dodger. Chris’ mind went back to his encounter with Anders, Chris would never admit to anyone else but when Anders kissed him he liked it. 

Chris had to admit to himself that Anders was very attractive and Chris liked the kiss they shared. Anders walked into his bedroom to get ready for bed when his phone rang, it was Ada. What’s up Ada, said Anders? Listen, you need to get out of there now, said Ada, Huber Corp just sent two men to try and kill me and I’m sure they have sent some for you. Get out of there and go somewhere safe. Contact the BSAA and tell them you want to surrender yourself, said Ada. You’ll be safe there Anders and Ada hung up. Anders walked over to his closet and took down a black duffel bag. Anders unzipped it and went through the contents. Anders walked over to the night stand and took out a Glock and 4 fully loaded clips and placed them in the bag.

Anders walked out of the bedroom and a man grabbed him from behind. Anders hit the man in the face with the back of his head and the man let go. Anders saw another man coming down the hallway with a gun. Anders grabbed the man he head butted and hit him in the face and turned the man towards the man with the gun as he began to fire at him. The man fired four time striking the other man, Anders pushed the now dead agent towards the man with the gun and knocked him to the floor. Anders charged the other agent and placed his hand on the man’s chin and the side of his head and twisted, snapping the agent’s neck. Anders went through the agents pockets and found a set of car keys. Anders called his friend Alice. 

While Anders waited for Alice to pick up he dragged one of the dead agent’s bodies down his hallway. Hello, said Alice. Hey Alice it’s Anders, how are you, as Anders dragged the body to the agent’s car? I’m great, how are you said Alice? I’m great said Anders as he put the agent’s body in the trunk. I have a favor to ask said Anders as he walked back into the house to get the other body. I have to go out of town for a while and I’m not sure how long I will be gone, could you take Sonny and Cher for me until I get back, asked Anders as he began to drag the other dead body to the car? Of course, said Alice. Thanks Alice I will leave the key under the mat and some money on the counter, said Anders. Anders put the other body in the trunk and closed it and walked back into the house. 

Anders kneeled down and called for Sonny and Cher who came running. Anders held the two cats and said, I have to leave for a while guys but Alice is going to take good care of you. Sonny, no peeing on the rugs, Cher, no clawing the curtains. Anders kissed and hugged both cats, picked up his bag and left. Anders called the BSAA and told the agent who answered who he was and that he wanted to surrender to the BSAA. Hold please, said the agent. A minute passed and a woman got on the phone, this is Jill Valentine. This is Anders Anderson and I would like to surrender myself to the BSAA, in exchange I will tell you everything I know concerning Huber Corp. Where are you, asked Jill? I’m outside a truck stop in Bethel, said Anders.

Stay where you are and someone will be there in an hour, said Jill. Who, asked Anders? I’ll call you back with the agents name, said Jill and hung up. Jill called Chris, Chris picked up, Hello, said Chris? Chris its Jill, I just got off the phone with an old friend of yours, said Jill. Who, said Chris? Anders Anderson, said Jill. What the hell did he want, asked Chris? He wants to surrender to the BSAA and is willing to share what he knows about Huber Corp with us, said Jill. Why, said Chris? Don’t know, said Jill, but I need for you to go and pick him up and bring him to HQ, said Jill. Where is he, asked Chris? Outside a truck stop in Bethel, said Jill. On my way, said Chris. Chris dressed and drove to the truck stop, as Chris pulled in he spotted Anders standing against the building smoking a cigarette. 

Chris parked and got out of the car and walked over to Anders. Anders looked at Chris, Chris, said Anders, so very nice to see you again. Are you ready, said Chris? Anders flicked his cigarette on the ground and picked up his bag and followed Chris over to his car. Anders stood at the passenger door and looked at Chris. Aren’t you going to open the door for me, said Anders? Chris walked over and opened the door for Anders. Hot and a gentleman, said Anders. Chris started the car and headed to HQ. So why do you want to surrender now, said Chris? Huber Corp sent two agents to kill Ada and two agents to kill me, said Anders. Why would they want to kill you, asked Chris? Let’s play a game you and I, said Anders, for every question I answer for you, you have to answer one of mine? 

Chris looked at Anders, fine, said Chris reluctantly. What did you think about our kiss tonight, asked Anders? What, said Chris? You heard me, said Anders. I didn’t think anything, said Chris. Yes you did, said Anders, and I’m guessing you liked it seeing how you won’t answer the question. To answer your question, said Anders, I think whatever it was I downloaded onto that drive, they didn’t want any witnesses. Where’s Ada, asked Chris? I don’t know, said Anders, she’s an excellent agent and she is somewhere safe I know that. My turn, said Anders, how many men have you been with? What makes you think I have been with any, said Chris? You cannot answer my question with a question of your own, said Anders, so how many?

I’m not answering your questions, said Chris. Holy shit, said Anders, that many laughed Anders. Chris became frustrated by Anders remark, two, said Chris. Just two said Anders? How much information do you have on Huber Corp, asked Chris? A lot, said Anders. How big is your cock, asked Anders? This game is over, said Chris. I thought you would be a lot more fun than this, said Anders. Chris finally arrived at HQ and escorted Anders to Jill’s office. Anders sat down across from Jill. I imagine you have a lot to disclose about Huber Corp, said Jill. Sure do, said Anders. It’s late and I think we will get started first thing in the morning, said Jill. Do you want me to put him in a safe house, asked Chris? Yes, said Jill, yours. 

Mine, said Chris? We can’t risk Huber Corp finding him and no one would ever think to look at you, said Jill. Anders looked at Chris and smiled. Anders and Chris walked to his car, do you mind if we stop off at the store on our way, said Anders? For what, said Chris? I need to pick up a few things, said Anders, unless you don’t mind sharing your tooth brush with me winked Anders? Chris blew out a huff of air and got into the car. Anders walked out of the store and got into Chris’ car. Anything else, said Chris? Not tonight, said Anders, but I will need to go shopping tomorrow for some clothes. Chris pulled into his driveway, nice place, said Anders. Anders and Chris walked into the house. Dodger ran at Chris, Chris reached down and patted Dodger on the back. 

Dodger turned to Anders and jumped up on him, down dog, said Anders. Chris shooed Dodger away, follow me said Chris as he took Anders up stairs and led him to his spare room? You will be sleeping in here, said Chris, my room is right across the hall. Anders sat on the bed and began bouncing up and down making the bed squeak loudly, good thing I won’t here long, you and the neighbors would never get any sleep, said Anders. The comment made Chris laugh. Anders walked into the small bathroom and began to put his tooth brush and other items on the sink. Anders walked down stairs and found Chris in the kitchen making a sandwich, would you like one, asked Chris? Yes, please said Anders, do you have a washer? Yeah, it’s in the garage, said Chris pointing to a door. 

Anders walked through the door and walked over to the washer and began taking off his clothes and putting them in the washer. Anders walked back into the kitchen, Chris turned and saw Anders naked. WHOA, said Chris and turned back around, what are you doing? Washing my clothes, said Anders, it’s all I have and I’ve been in them all day. Chris walked out to the garage and took a pair of his shorts and a tee shirt from his basket. Chris walked back into the kitchen and handed them to Anders. Please put these on, said Chris. These are way too big for me, said Anders. Just put them on, said Chris. Anders put on the clothes and sat down at the table. Nudity embarrasses you, said Anders. Nudity doesn’t embarrass me said Chris, as he turned to hand Anders a sandwich and found Anders standing naked.

Chris turned back around, what the fuck, said Chris. You said nudity doesn’t embarrass you, said Anders, what’s the problem? The problem is I don’t like strange men being naked in my house, said Chris. Fine, said Anders, as he put the clothes back on. You can turn around now, said Anders. Chris walked over to the table and put the food on the table for him and Anders. Beer, said Chris? Water, said Anders, with a slice of lemon. Chris opened the refrigerator and took out a beer and a bottle of water and sat the water in front of Anders. Where’s the lemon, said Anders? Fresh out, said Chris. The two men ate and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris laid down on his bed and got comfortable. Chris thought about how hot Anders looked naked standing in his kitchen. Chris reached down and began to rub his cock. Anders may be annoying, but he was definitely hot. Chris thought about how he would like to kiss Anders while cupping the man’s ass in his hands. Chris began to stroke his now hard cock, imagining Anders looking up at him while he fucked his mouth. Chris increased his speed stroking his cock. Chris wanted to shove Anders head against the mattress and drill his ass. Chris wanted to hear Anders beg him to fuck him harder as he slammed again and again into Anders ass. Chris began to shoot across his chest and said Anders name as he came. Chris cleaned himself and drifted off to sleep. 

Anders laid on the bed for what seemed like hours, unable to sleep. Anders mind raced as to what he was going to do about Huber Corp. Anders got up and went to Chris’ room and sat on the side of Chris’ bed. Anders began to tap Chris on the side of his head with one finger. Chris opened his eyes and jumped from the bed. What the hell are you doing in here, said Chris? I couldn’t sleep, so I thought I would come and talk to you, but now I have a better idea, said Anders smiling. Get out of here, said Chris. And give up this view, said Anders, I think not. Jesus, how big are you, said Anders. Chris looked down and realized he was naked and quickly pulled the blanket from the bed to cover himself. Would you get out of here, said Chris? 

Anders laid back on the bed and made a whimpering sound. Now, said Chris. Anders got up and walked out of the room and went downstairs. Anders walked onto the back deck and lit a cigarette. Chris came out a few minutes later. Can’t sleep either, said Anders? Not now, said Chris. Anders giggled. So what do you want to talk about, said Chris? This whole Huber thing is freaking me out, said Anders, what was on that drive. I don’t know, said Chris. How did you get involved with Huber Corp, asked Chris? So here is my sad, sad, story, said Anders, do you know who Glenn Eros is? Yes, he is the second most wanted man on the BSAA’s most wanted list, said Chris. Well, I was engaged to him, said Anders. We lived in his penthouse in LA, little did I know that the building we lived on top of was actually just one giant lab, said Anders.

I had the life, said Anders. Shopping on Rodeo Drive, eating at the most exclusive restaurants, rubbing elbows with celebrities and the rich and famous, said Anders. I had no idea the man was actually using me as an experiment, said Anders. What do you mean, said Chris? Eros gave me these “vitamins” and told me to take one twice a day, I had no reason to be suspicious, said Anders. Let me guess, said Chris, they weren’t vitamins. Not even close, said Anders, it was a mutated combination of the C, T, and H virus, said Anders. I noticed after a few weeks that I was changing, I was stronger, faster, I could see and hear things most people couldn’t, said Anders. I confronted Eros about what was happening to me and he took me to the lab and had them examine me. 

I was still pretty clueless, said Anders. I overheard two scientists talking about the results that Eros wanted and how my body had adapted the virus to increase certain attributes that were, unexpected, said Anders. I grabbed one of the scientists and slammed him against the wall and told him I would rip his spine out through his nostrils if he didn’t tell me what the hell was going on, said Anders. That’s a vivid image, laughed Chris. I was pissed when the scientist told me that Eros had experimented on me, said Anders. Then the absolute worse aspect was when I had my first heat, said Anders. Heat, said Chris? It’s a heighten and very intense state of sexual arousal that I go into, said Anders. Sexual arousal, said Chris, really. 

Eros engineered it as a failsafe to keep me in check, said Anders, and he can trigger it anytime he wants. That’s how he got away from me in the lab that day, said Anders. I had him, and two seconds more and I would have snapped his neck like a twig, but he triggered my first heat and he was able to get away, the fucking coward, said Anders. Fortunately, one of the scientist has developed a suppressor for the heat and administered it to me, said Anders, Eros had ordered him to destroy it but he hadn’t yet. So what happens if you don’t get the suppressor, asked Chris? If I can’t get to the suppressor, then someone is going to have to have some pretty intense sex with me, or I will die, said Anders, the pheromones that I exude during the heat can place anyone around me in a very intense state of arousal.

Die, said Chris? If I cannot satisfy the sexual desire, my body temperature will continue to rise, my brain will liquefy and my internal organs will literally cook and I will die, said Anders. Chris looked at Anders and felt sorry for him, to have to go through something like that, said Chris, it has to be awful? Pray you never experience it, said Anders. Ada and I were in the mountains of Colorado looking for a hidden base, we were to break in and steal some research for Huber Corp and get out, said Anders. Ada and I got separated, I got trapped in a room with a soldier and my heat trigger, said Anders. I had forgotten to pack my suppressor, said Anders, my pheromones triggered him and I used that poor man to take me out of my heat, and he almost died. 

Huber Corp had Ada approach me about working for them and I basically told her to fuck off, said Anders, as I was walking away Ada said that Huber Corp could help me locate Eros. I joined that afternoon. So that’s my incredible tragic story, said Anders smiling. So how strong are you said Chris? Stronger than you smiled Anders. Chris stood up straight, how tall are you, said Chris? 5’7”, said Anders. I’m 6’5”, said Chris. How much do you weigh, asked Chris? 135 pounds, said Anders, my weight never goes up and never goes down. I’m 185pounds, said Chris. So you’re telling me that a 5’7”, 135 pound guy like you is stronger that a 6’5”, 185 pound man like me, said Chris? Yup, said Anders. Bullshit, said Chris, and grabbed Anders and locked his arms around him pinning Anders arms to his side.

So if you’re so strong, said Chris, free yourself. Anders leaned forward and kissed Chris and Chris let go of Anders. Anders started laughing, it doesn’t always take strength to free one’s self, said Anders as he continued to laugh. That was a cheap shot, said Chris. Worked didn’t it, said Anders. Chris grabbed Anders from behind and locked Anders arms behind his head, looks like daddy’s got you pinned, laughed Chris. Chris, I don’t want to hurt or embarrass you, said Anders. Chris leaned down to Anders ear, go on, embarrass me, laughed Chris. In one quick move Anders flipped Chris over his head and Chris landed on the deck on his ass. Chris turned and looked at Anders who was smiling. How the hell did you do that, asked Chris?

I told you, the virus has increased all of my attributes, said Anders. Chris charged Anders, Anders stepped to the side and grabbed Chris’ shoulder and brought Chris to a sitting position with his arms pinned behind his back. Chris struggled trying to break free of Anders hold. Anders leaned up to Chris’ ear, what’s daddy going to do now laughed Anders. Chris stopped struggling and Anders released him, Chris looked back at Anders. I’m convinced, said Chris, you really are strong. Anders smiled at Chris, for the first time Chris saw how handsome Anders truly was and he liked what he saw. Anders looked at Chris, the man was beyond handsome, and Anders liked it when Chris had his big arms wrapped around him. I guess I should let you get some sleep, said Anders.

Chris and Anders walked back up stairs to their rooms and went to bed. Anders looked down and watched Chris sleeping, Chris had the blanket pushed down around his waist. Anders allowed his eyes to look at the definition of Chris’s biceps, how he would love to feel those big strong arms wrapped around him and holding him. Anders moved his eyes to Chris’ chest, it was broad and looked as if had been chiseled out of stone with just the lightest coving of dark hair. Anders eyes went from Chris’ chest to his abdomen, Anders looked at each one of the perfectly defined abs and his mouth watered. Anders followed a dark line of hair from Chris’ navel that disappeared beneath the blanket and knew where it ended. 

Chris began to stir and opened his eyes and looked at the clock. Anders leaned against the wall outside of Chris’ room before going down stairs. Chris got up, threw on some shorts a shirt and went down stairs. Chris smelled the coffee that Anders had brewed and poured a cup. Chris walked out on the deck and looked at Anders standing in the early morning light. Anders hair looked almost gold with the light shining on his hair, Chris looked down at Anders ass and swallowed hard, he could take him right there and then. Good morning said Anders. Good morning, said Chris, thanks for making coffee. No problem, said Anders, what time are we leaving to meet with Jill? Chris looked at Anders, I’ll text her and see, said Chris.

Chris walked back in the house taking one more look at Anders. Chris texted Jill, Jill responded with eleven. Chris looked at the time on his phone, exactly eight o’clock. Chris walked back out on the deck, Dodger was sitting next to Anders with his head leaning against Anders leg. She wants to meet with you at eleven, said Chris. Eleven it is, said Anders. Chris, said Anders, thanks for letting me stay here last night. Chris looked at Anders and smiled, no problem, said Chris. Chris and Anders walked into Jill’s office, Anders looked over and seen a familiar face. ADA, yelled Anders and ran and hugged her. Ada leaned back from Anders and placed her hands on both side of his face, are you alright, said Ada? I’m fine, said Anders, are you alright? 

Ada just smiled. That was a stupid question said Anders. If we’re done with the reunion let’s get started, said Jill. Anders looked at Chris as he was headed for the door, Hey Chris, said Anders, thanks again for last night and winked. Chris laughed a little, you’re welcome, said Chris. Jill and Ada looked at each other with a curious look on their faces. Chris, said Jill, I want you to stay I’m planning on having you on this mission. Chris walked over and pulled a chair next to Anders and sat down. Ada leaned over and whispered to Anders, what happened between you two last night grinned Ada? Anders rolled his eyes. For the next three hours Ada and Anders told Jill about lab’s and secret location’s that Huber Corp had set up. 

The one place you really want to check out is the pit, said Anders. The pit, said Jill? It’s a super underground lab, said Anders, they have in Falter, Wyoming. I was there only once, but there are twenty-five stories all underground, said Anders. Can we take a little break and get some lunch, I’m starving, said Anders. Jill picked up her phone and called her assistant, please have the caterer’s bring something up, said Jill. Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door and men pushed in several carts and set up tables and placed food on them. After everyone had eaten Jill began her questioning again, no more questions, said Ada. We’ve given you quite a bit, said Ada, now it’s time to talk about what Anders and I want. I’m listening, said Jill. 

Obviously when you start to raid the locations we have given you, Huber Corp is going to figure out that one of us if not both of us is still alive and they will send everything they have to find and kill us, said Ada. What is the BSAA going to do to protect us, said Ada? We can start by changing your identity, said Jill. We can do that ourselves, said Ada. We will set you up with a whole new life and make sure you remain safe, said Jill. Ada looked at Jill, that’s just for starters, said Ada. Check out what Anders and I have told you and determine for yourselves, we can talk more later on, said Ada. Ada stood and walked towards the door, where do you think you’re going, said Jill? I’m leaving, I’m sure as hell not staying in this place said Ada. 

You can’t leave unprotected, said Jill. Four agents appeared at the door, that’s more like it, said Ada. You stay with her at all times, said Jill. You heard her boys, said Ada, as she walked up to one of the agents and ran her fingers down his tie, at all times. Anders covered his laugh, as did Chris. Anders looked at Jill, what about me, said Anders? Jill looked at Chris, I would like for Anders to remain with you, if you are okay with that, said Jill? Anders looked at Chris and could see that Chris was not sure. You could just put me up in some swanky hotel, said Anders, I’m sure Chris has better things to do that watch some virus infected freak. No, it’s alright, said Chris, I don’t mind. Anders looked at Chris, are you sure, said Anders? Chris looked at Anders and smiled, it’s fine, really, said Chris. 

Good, said Jill, I’ll contact you as soon as we learn something. Anders and Chris walked to his car, Chris, said Anders as Chris opened the car door, I can stay at a hotel, said Anders. Sorry, but it looks like you’re stuck with me, said Chris. Chris took Anders to a department store so Anders could buy some clothing. Anders shopped for two hours, are you about done said Chris? Almost, said Anders, what do you think about this jacket? It’s great, said Chris. I sensing that you are not being honest with me, said Anders. No really, said Chris, you look beautiful, sexy, hot, can we go now? Anders laid the jacket in Chris’ arms along with all of the other items Chris was holding for him. I just need to buy some underwear and I will be done. 

Anders walked to the underwear section and looked around. So, do you think the trunks or briefs would make my ass look awesome, said Anders? Chris looked down at Anders ass and thought, nothing could make that ass look any better unless it was naked. Trunks, said Chris. I agree, said Anders, and were you just now checking out my ass smiled Anders? Can we go, please, said Chris? Fine, said Anders, as he walked up to the cashier. And your total is five-thousand, four-hundred, twenty-four dollars and sixteen cents, said the cashier. WHAT, said Chris? I don’t wear cheap clothing, said Anders. Anders handed the cashier a credit card and she swiped it and handed it back to Anders. Anders looked at Chris, relax, said Anders, it’s a prepaid card, completely untraceable. 

The cashier bagged the clothing and helped Anders and Chris pick them up. Anders and Chris walked to his car and Chris opened the trunk, Chris put as many of the bags in the trunk that he could and the rest in the back seat. I don’t think you bought enough, said Chris in a sarcastic tone. I agree, said Anders, we may have to come back tomorrow. NO, said Chris, I wouldn’t shop that much in five years. Anders looked Chris up and down, trust me, it shows, said Anders. What’s that supposed to mean, said Chris? I bet you don’t own a single designer item, do you, said Anders? There is nothing wrong with my clothes, said Chris. Of course not, said Anders, I mean if you’re going for the soldier or lumber jack look. Chris looked at Anders with his mouth open, I have nice clothes, said Chris.

Anders looked out the window, I’m sure you do, said Anders. Chris helped Anders carry all of his bags upstairs and set them on the bed. While you are going through all of this I’m going to start dinner, said Chris. As Chris went back down stairs Anders began to remove the tags form the clothing and put them away. After an hour Anders came down stairs and walked into the kitchen, Oh my god, what is that smell, said Anders? Ha, Ha, said Chris. No really, what is that delicious smell, said Anders? Chris turned around and smiled at Anders, it’s a pork loin and I’m roasting vegetables with it, said Chris. Check out Martha Stewart over here, said Anders. You like to cook, asked Anders? I do, but I don’t always have the time said Chris. 

Wow, that really smells amazing, said Anders. Chris gave Anders a big smile, thank you, said Chris, it still has about forty-five minutes until it’s done. So where did you learn how to cook like this, if you don’t mind me asking, said Anders? My parents, said Chris, my sister Claire is also an incredible cook as well. Were your parents chief’s, asked Anders? No, said Chris, just really good cooks, said Chris. So what do they do, asked Anders? They’re dead, said Chris. Anders got up and walked up behind Chris and put his arms around his waist and laid his head against his back, I’m so sorry Chris, I had no idea, said Anders. Chris closed his eyes in response to Anders touch. It’s alright Anders, you couldn’t have known, said Chris. 

Anders released Chris and walked back over to the table, what about your parents, said Chris? Dead, said Anders. Chris stopped and turned to Anders, who was looking at the table. Chris walked over to Anders and put his hand on Anders shoulder, are you alright, said Chris. You know it has been ten years since I lost them and I still wrestle with the realization that I’m an orphan, said Anders. Chris lifted Anders face up towards his, Chris saw tears forming in his eyes. Chris leaned down and put his arms around Anders, Hey I’m sorry said Chris, my parents died when I was eight-teen but I still feel like that sometimes too. Anders felt safe in the embrace with Chris, like everything would be alright. Chris leaned back and looked down at Anders, we could be orphans together said Chris making Anders laugh. 

Sure, said Anders. Chris plated up the food and called Anders from the deck, Dodger was the first through the door followed by Anders. Anders walked to the sink and washed his hands and sat down. Chris this looks and smells amazing, said Anders. Wait until you taste it, said Chris. Anders cut a piece of the pork loin and added a potato to the bite. Anders closed his eyes and made an MMMMF sound that caught Chris’ attention. Chris watch as Anders sat there with his eyes close, making little noises as he chewed, the site was turning Chris on, Chris wanted to make Anders make those noises in a different way. Anders helped Chris with the cleanup, want to watch a movie, said Chris? I don’t know what are you in the mood for, straight porn, or gay porn, smiled Anders? 

I was thinking more along the lines of something mainstream, said Chris. Fine, said Anders, you pick. The two men watched a movie, Chris yawned. Chris looked at his watch, it was almost midnight. I’m going to call it a night, said Chris, wake me up if you need anything. Chris went upstairs and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Anders was not sleepy at all, he did not require much rest because of the virus. Anders walked outside on the deck followed by Dodger. Anders looked up at the moon that was high overhead. Anders watched as the moon reflected off the water of the lake, maybe a swim, said Anders. Anders walked down to the large lake, Anders began to remove his clothes and dove into the lake. The warm water soothed Anders and helped him relax as he floated on his back staring at the moon. Chris was awakened by a noise, he got up and checked Anders room, but he was not there. Chris went down stairs and looked for Anders, but he was not there either. Chris went out on the deck, Anders, said Chris, no response. Chris heard splashing noises and looked towards the lake, someone was swimming in the lake, Anders, said Chris.

Chris walked down to the lake and watched as Anders swam in the water. Hey, said Anders. Hey, said Chris. Come down to join me for a swim, the water is incredible, said Anders. No, I’ll pass, said Chris, I heard a noise and then I couldn’t find you, said Chris. Well you found me now, said Anders, as he splashed water at Chris. Anders began to walk out of the water, once Chris realized that Anders was naked he turned around. You are really hung up on nudity, aren’t you laughed Anders? I’m not hung up, I’m just being respectful, said Chris. I’m not ashamed of my body, said Anders, I’m proud of it. Anders dove back in the water. Chris slowly turned back around and looked at Anders in the lake. Did someone shame you as a kid, or did you have some kind of traumatic experience, is that why you get embarrassed about nudity, asked Anders?

No I was not traumatized or anything, it’s just, you should be respectful that’s all, said Chris. I’ve seen you naked, are you embarrassed about yourself, asked Anders? I’m not embarrassed, fuck it, said Chris, as he pulled his shirt off and took off his shorts and underwear and dove in the water. Chris broke the surface of the water next to Anders as he came up. Damn, said Chris, the water is incredible, said Chris. Told you, said Anders, let it relax and sooth you. Chris closed his eyes and allowed his body to surrender to the warm water of the lake. Anders splashed water onto Chris and began laughing. Oh, you want a water war said Chris? No, said Anders, I was just helping you out. Right, said Chris, let me help you out a little, said Chris, as he began to splash water on Anders. 

I GIVE, said Anders. The two men laughed at the other. There’s something wrong with your shoulder, said Anders? Chris looked at Anders, how did you know that, asked Chris? I can sense it, said Anders. I was injured on a mission about a month ago, it’s still healing, said Chris. Anders stepped over to Chris and looked him in the eyes, trust me, said Anders. Anders moved behind Chris and placed his hand’s on Chris’ right shoulder and began to gently massage. Chris felt a warmth move from his shoulder across his back and chest, he didn’t know what Anders was doing but he was powerless to stop him. Anders ran his hand from Chris’ shoulder to his waist, the sensation made Chris moan. Anders placed both hands on Chris’ shoulder and Chris felt heat move across his back. 

How’s that, said Anders? Chris began to roll his shoulder, there was no pain, no stiffness, and it was like the injury never happened. Chris turned to Anders, how did you do that, asked Chris? I can’t do it with everyone, but certain people I can help heal injuries, said Anders. Chris looked at Anders, Chris realized that he was rock hard but he didn’t care and he leaned down and kissed Anders drawing him into his arms. Anders kissed Chris back feeling the man’s tongue pressing against his and relishing the taste of the man. Chris ran his hands down Anders back and cupped his ass, squeezing it. Anders kissed Chris deeply, he wanted this man, right here, right now. Anders placed his hand in the middle of Chris’ chest and stepped back.

What’s wrong, said Chris? We can’t do this Chris, said Anders, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. Anders walked to the shore and put his shorts on, please wait five minutes before you come to the house, said Anders, then you’ll understand. Chris stood in the water confused, still wanting Anders. Chris waited the five minutes and got out of the water and dressed and walked to the house. Before Chris started up the stairs to the deck Anders spoke, could you just stop right there. Chris looked at Anders, what’s going on, said Chris? How do you feel Chris, asked Anders? What do you mean, said Chris? Are you still as turned on now as you were at the lake, asked Anders? Chris was not sure what Anders was getting at but he still wanted Anders.

Anders would you please tell me what’s going on, said Chris? Anders walked over to the table and sat down, Chris walked up the stairs and sat next to Anders. I’m so sorry Chris, I touched you and I wasn’t paying attention and it’s my fault you were in the state you were, said Anders. State, said Chris? Turned on, said Anders, I was distracted when I touched you and let’s face it you’re awesomely hot and I lost control over my pheromones and that’s what you were experiencing at the lake. Chris looked at Anders, Chris realized that Anders was right, he could never remember being that turned on. Chris still wanted Anders, but the overwhelming desire for him had lessoned. I’m so, so, sorry Chris, said Anders, I swear it wasn’t on purpose.

Chris lightly shouldered Anders, no big deal, said Chris. No big deal, said Anders, Chris if I hadn’t stopped, we would be having sex at this very moment and then when the pheromones wore off how would you have felt then? It happened, we didn’t have sex, and I’m fine, said Chris, you didn’t hurt me, I’m not traumatized, let’s just forget about it. I’m sorry Chris, said Anders, maybe I should go to a hotel? No, Jill wants you here with me so I can keep you safe, said Chris. But what if it happens again, said Anders, but this time I don’t stop it in time? We will deal with that when or if it happens, said Chris, Chris stood, and I’m going to bed. Good night Anders, said Chris, as he walked inside the house. Goodnight, said Anders. 

The next morning Chris was awakened by the smell of bacon. Chris got up and walked downstairs into the kitchen and saw Anders cooking. Good morning, said Anders. Morning, said Chris. How do you like your eggs, asked Anders? You didn’t have to do this, said Chris. I know, but since I was already up, said Anders. What time did you make it to bed, asked Chris? I haven’t yet, said Anders. How are you so full of energy, asked Chris? Meth, said Anders. WHAT, said Chris? Anders looked at Chris and started laughing, I’m joking, said Anders, I can go seven full days and nights without sleep. Anders poured a cup of coffee and sat it in front of Chris. How do you like your eggs, asked Anders? Chris shrugged. Anders scrambled some eggs and placed them on a plate along with a mound of bacon and toast. 

Chris looked at Anders, you better be careful a man could get used to this kind of treatment, said Chris. Anders laughed and shook his head. Anders poured a cup of coffee and sat down across from Chris. Anders watched as Chris inhaled the food on the plate. Chris picked up his coffee and took a big drink. I love eating as soon as I get up, said Chris, thank you Anders, everything was delicious. You’re welcome, said Anders. So, what’s on the agenda for today, asked Anders? I don’t know, said Chris, what do you want to do and don’t say shopping? Well, you do have that huge lake out back and I love to fish, said Anders. Chris looked at Anders, YOU, like to fish, said Chris? You sound surprise by that, said Anders. Chris looked at Anders, of all the things you could have said you would like to do, I didn’t see fishing anywhere on the list, laughed Chris.

I’m a farm kid, I grew up fishing and growing vegetables, looking after livestock, riding horses, running after chickens, laughed Anders. Chris looked at Anders a soft expression on his face, really, said Chris? I’m just a country boy at heart, said Anders with a twang in his voice. Chris continued to look at Anders, you are full of surprises, said Chris. Anders leaned across the table to Chris, you have no idea, smiled Anders. Chris pulled the fishing poles from the garage and walked to the deck where Anders was. I’ll run and get some bait, said Chris. That’s what city folk do, said Anders, we will find our own. Anders walked off the deck and towards the lake, Chris close behind him. So where are we going to find all this bait, said Chris? 

You’ll see, said Anders. Chris was very curious now. Anders surveyed the huge lake, we should fish by that grove of trees on the other side of the lake, said Anders. Anders started walking around the lake towards the trees. Once the two arrived Chris looked at Anders, so are you going to show me where we find our bait, said Chris? Follow me, said Anders, Anders walked down by the shore and began turning over rocks, he caught a large night crawler and handed it to Chris. There you are, said Anders and Chris baited his hook. Anders turned over another rock and caught a large black cricket and baited his hook. Chris watched Anders in amazement, you are a country boy, said Chris. A country boy who likes to wear designer clothing, laughed Anders. 

Do you see where the sun and shade meet on the water, said Anders, try to land your cast in that zone. Anders demonstrated by casting his line right next to the shade and sunlight, seconds later the bobber on the line went underwater and Anders began to reel the line in. Anders had caught a three-pound bass, Anders removed the bass and placed it back in the water. What are you doing, said Chris, we could have had that for lunch? We didn’t bring a stringer, what were you going to do hold the fish until we were done, said Anders. Anders turned over a rock and caught a night crawler and baited his hook and cast out his line. Chris cast his line out towards where Anders had cast his. Anders bobber went under and he began to reel in the line, he had caught another bass around one pound. 

Chris’ bobber went under and he began to reel his line in, he had caught a two pound cat fish. How did you know to fish where the sun and shade meet, said Chris? Well, the bugs like to hang out where the sun and shade meet and the fish will go to where the bugs are, said Anders. Chris looked at Anders as he fished, Chris was impressed with the man’s knowledge. The two men fished for a couple of hours; Anders looked at Chris. There’s a storm coming, said Anders, we might want to start heading back. Chris looked at the sky, it was overcast but no storm clouds. I think we have time, said Chris, Chris felt the cool air blow against his back and heard the distant rumble of thunder. Chris looked at Anders, how the hell did you know a storm was coming, asked Chris? 

You can smell the rain coming said Anders, close your eyes. Now slowly draw air in through your nose, said Anders, smell that? Chris opened his eyes in amazement, I can smell it said Chris. Anders smiled. Chris looked up, the dark clouds had begun to move overhead. The bad thing is if you can smell the rain it means it’s really close, laughed Anders, we are about to get drenched. The rain began to pour down on them, there is an old barn not far from here yelled Chris, follow me. Anders followed Chris into the old barn and the rain continued to pour outside. Anders looked at Chris and laughed as he watched the rain drip from Chris. Anders removed his shirt and twisted it ringing out the water and tossed the shirt over his shoulder. 

Chris looked at Anders standing there shirtless, Chris noted the firm, toned, smooth body that Anders had. Chris remover his shirt and squeezed the water from it, tossing the shirt over his broad shoulder. Anders looked at Chris’ chest and watched as the rain from Chris’ hair dripped onto his chest and slowly made its way through the hair on his chest and down to his waist. Anders could feel his pheromones trying to surface but he fought it back. Anders turned and began to walk around the barn, Anders let out a scream and jumped on Chris’ back. What is it, said Chris? Anders pointed to a snake that was crawling on the floor. GET RID OF IT, yelled Anders. Chris could only stand and laugh with Anders on his back. What’s so damn funny, said Anders? 

Chris pulled Anders from his back and carried him in his arms towards the door and continued to laugh. Are you laughing at me, said Anders? YES, said Chris, you are as strong as five men, you have heightened senses and could probably tear this barn down with your bare hands and you are terrified of a little snake, laughed Chris. It’s not funny, said Anders, I don’t like snakes they are sneaky littles fuckers that can creep up on you and bite you. Chris continued to laugh at Anders. Chris looked around and the snake was gone, Chris tried to set Anders on the ground but Anders yelled. The snake is gone, said Chris. It’s still in here, said Anders, he’s just waiting for you to put me down and then he’s going to come after me.

Chris really started to laugh hard, IT’S NOT FUNNY, yelled Anders. The rain had stopped and Chris carried Anders out of the barn and set him down. Anders looked in the barn as he walked backwards away from it, Chris continued to crack up at Anders. The two walked back towards the house, Chris continuing to laugh. I’m so glad I could amuse you with my fear of snakes, said Anders. Chris cleared his throat, you’re right, I apologize, said Chris, as he started laughing again. What are you afraid of said Anders? I’m not afraid of anything, said Chris. Everyone is afraid of something, said Anders. Chris stepped in front of Anders and folder his big arms across his chest and looked down at Anders, I’m not afraid of anything, said Chris. 

Anders smirked and walked around him. The two made it back to the house and changed out of their wet clothes. Hungry, said Chris? Yes, said Anders. What are you in the mood for, said Chris? Some really good Mexican food and a strong Margarita, smiled Anders. I know just the place said Chris. The two men get into Chris’ car and drove into town, Chris pulls into a restaurant parking lot and parks. Anders looks at the sign, Rio Grande. Rio Grande, said Anders, sound more like a place to visit than a restaurant. The food here is awesome, said Chris. The two went inside and was seated. I’ll have a large Margarita, said Anders, make that two, said Chris. Anders looked over the menu, looks good, said Anders? Whatever you order will be delicious, said Chris.

I’ll be the judge of that, said Anders. Anders and Chris placed their order. Anders noticed two men sitting at a table that kept looking around. Chris notice when Anders arranged his silverware and plate in a strange formation and pushed his chair back a little. Trouble, said Chris. I think so, said Anders. One of the men stood up and pulled a gun and aimed it at Anders, Anders grabbed the plate from the table and slung it at the man embedding it into the man’s throat, killing him instantly. People began to scream and run from the restaurant. The second man stood and began firing at Anders and Chris, Anders managed to catch on of the bullets in his arm before it hit Chris. Chris watched as the bullet was squeezed from Anders arm by his body and fell to the floor.

Now I’m pissed, said Anders, as he ran towards the man. The man managed to shoot Anders at point blank range directly in the heart. Anders stopped and fell to the floor; Chris rushed over to Anders and saw the gun shot to his chest. Chris pulled his phone from his pocket and called the BSAA. I need an emergency med evac, said Chris as he gave the address. Chris looked down at Anders and took his hand, just hold on I have an emergency med evac coming. Anders was trying to tell Chris something, but no sound was coming out of his mouth. Anders closed his eyes and his head fell to the side. Anders, said Chris, ANDERS, yelled Chris as he began chest compressions on Anders. Chris breathed into Anders mouth and continued chest compressions.

A waiter walked over to Chris and touched him on the shoulder, WHAT, screamed Chris? The waiter pointed to the man on the floor that had shot Anders, what should we do with him, asked the waiter. Tie his ass up, I’ll deal with him later, said Chris. Chris heard the helicopter and saw it land in the parking lot. Two men in BSAA uniforms rushed in, pushing Chris to the side. They examined Anders and placed him on a stretcher, heartbeat is faint, BP is falling, said one of the medics. They rushed Anders out the door and onto the helicopter. Chris turned towards the man that was tied up and walked over to him. The waiter had seen what had happened and as the man tried to run by the waiter, he was able to hit him in the face with a metal serving tray. 

Chris sat on the man’s chest; the man had begun to regain conscientiousness. Chris pulled the man up to his face. Chris saw fear in the man’s eyes. You better be afraid, said Chris, if he dies so do you. Chris began to punch the man in the face, blood poured from the man’s nose and mouth. Senior’, said the waiter, you are going to kill him and if you do then you will never learn anything. Chris dropped the man to the floor and stood. Chris picked the man up and dragged him to his car and slammed him into his trunk and close it. Chris stomped on the gas and headed for the BSAA infirmary.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris ran into the infirmary, nurses and doctors were running everywhere. Chris, said Jill. Chris walked over to Jill, how is he, asked Chris? The doctors just took him into emergency surgery, said Jill. The two entry doors flew open and in walked Ada. Where’s Anders, said Ada? The doctors just took him into emergency surgery, said Jill. Tell those meat carver’s that if they lay a single scalpel on him, I’ll kill them where they stand, said Ada. HE WAS SHOT IN THE FUCKING HEART, screamed Chris. Anders is much more special than you know, said Ada, he will be fine. ARE YOU FUCKING HIGH, screamed Chris? Ada walked over to Chris, I know you’re scared right now and very concerned about him, but he will be fine, said Ada. 

Chris turned and walked away to resist the urge to slap Ada into next week. Fifth-teen minutes went by and the surgical doors opened and out walked Anders wearing a surgical gown. Anyone got a cigarette I could have, said Anders? Chris turned and saw Anders and ran to him and wrapped his arms around him and held him to his chest. Chris began to breathe heavy into Anders shoulder as he fought back the tears that wanted to be released. Anders hugged Chris, I’m fine, whispered Anders, I told you I’m golden laughed Anders. Chris held Anders for a moment and pulled back and looked down at him. Anders saw the tears in his eyes and smiled, now what’s all this, said Anders? I saw you get shot, you…..and then….said Chris. 

Anders placed his hands on Chris’ cheeks, I so sorry you had to go through that, said Anders, I’m okay. Ada walked over and handed Anders a cigarette, Anders took a long draw from it and blew the smoke into the air. Fuck yeah, laughed Anders. A young nurse walked over to Anders, there’s no smoking in here sir, said the nurse. I must have missed the sign laughed Anders. Chris, Jill and Ada began to laugh. The surgeon walked out and looked at Jill, I have never seen anything like this before, the wound literally healed itself, said the surgeon. Thank you, doctor, said Jill. Ada walked over to Anders and handed him a bag. You can’t walk out of here looking like that, said Ada. Anders opened the bag and took out the clothing and held it to his chest, GUCCI, said Anders. 

Anders pulled off the surgical gown and began to put the clothing on. Jill, Chris, and Ada turned and let Anders get dressed. He’s just going to get dressed right here, said Jill. He has no problem with getting naked, laughed Chris. Jill and Ada looked at Chris and smiled. Chris looked over his shoulder and watched Anders pull the jeans over his ass, so fucking hot, thought Chris. Ada looked at Chris, you should tell him how you feel, said Ada. Chris looked at Ada with a startled look, I don’t know what you’re talking about, said Chris. Sure you do, said Ada, don’t let him be the one that gets away. Ada walked over to Anders, Anders takes Ada’s hands in his, thank you mama, said Anders, come stay with me for a couple of days?

You know it’s dangerous for us to be around each other right now, said Ada? I miss you mama, said Anders. Ada hugged Anders, I miss you too, said Ada, I’ll stay tonight, but I’m gone in the morning. DEAL, said Anders. Can we go and get something to eat, said Anders, I could chew on a moose right now I’m so hungry. Jill took out her phone and pressed a button, I need catering in my office in ten and hung up. Follow me, said Jill. Anders was on his third plate, Chris watched in awe as the small guy continued to eat. Anders looked at Chris, I lost a lot of energy tonight and even I have to replace it, smiled Anders. Chris looked at Anders, I can’t believe you’re alright as he smiled. FUCK, yelled Chris, as he took off running for the door. 

What’s up his ass, said Ada? Well, it’s definitely not me, laughed Anders. Chris ran to his car and opened the trunk and took the shooter out and dragged him to Jill’s office and threw him on the floor. Anders looked down at the man on the floor, who’s that, said Anders? This is the piece of shit that shot you, said Chris. Chris punched the man in the face and yelled, WHO ARE YOU? The man remained silent. Chris pulled the man up to his face, it just gets more painful from here, snarled Chris, who are you? Ada looked at Anders, why don’t you give it a shot, smiled Ada? Anders walked over to Chris and put his hand on his shoulder, Chris, said Anders, let me speak with him. Chris stood and walked away; Anders knelt down next to the man.   
You are going to answer each one of my questions, said Anders, do you understand? The man turned his head in defiance, Anders reached down and forced his hand under the man’s rib cage and lifted him off the floor and brought the man to his face as the man screamed in pain, I asked you a question, said Anders as he tossed the man hard against the floor. Anders leaned down to the man. This is just foreplay for me, smiled Anders, Anders reached down and grabbed the man’s balls and began to squeeze. Now unless you want to have crushed balls in those briefs, you better start talking, said Anders. The man laid out the plan that Huber Corp had given him and the other agent to carry out. See how easy that was, said Anders.

Anders jerked the man from the floor and drew him to his face. This is for shooting at Chris as Anders spun and threw the man across the room and into the wall. Anders walked towards the man on the floor, this is for shooting me in the chest, said Anders, as the man began to beg. Chris stepped in front of Anders, I think he’s had enough, said Chris. Anders looked down at the man cowering on the floor, another time said Anders. Chris walked Anders to the other side of the room. Jill had called security and had the man taken away. Anders looked at Chris, would you mind if Ada stayed at your house tonight, asked Anders? Sure, said Chris, Anders smiled at Chris. Thank you, said Anders, and Chris smiled at Anders. Chris pulled into his driveway and the three of them walked into the house. 

Anders took Ada up to his room, you can sleep here tonight, said Anders. Ada hugged Anders. Ada and Anders walked back down stairs and joined Chris in the kitchen. Chris handed Ada and Anders a beer and the three walked out on the deck and sat down. So, are you two an item now, asked Ada? Anders choked on his beer as he looked at Ada. Chris smiled and said, no, we’re working on being friends. ADA, said Anders. What, said Ada, I just thought that you two looked so cute together that you were boyfriends by now. I must have misread the situation smiled Ada. Chris continued to grin and looked at Anders. Ada stood and hugged Anders, I’m going to turn in, said Ada. Good night, said Anders, as Ada turned and went into the house.   
Anders sat down next to Chris; Chris looked at Anders. Thanks for your help today, said Anders. My pleasure, said Chris. After you had been shot at the restaurant, you were trying to say something to me, said Chris, what was it? Anders looked at Chris and smiled, I was trying to tell you that I was going to be fine, said Anders. Chris continued to look at Anders, I’m sorry for scaring you so bad today, said Anders. It wasn’t your fault said Chris, and smiled. I think I’m going to call it a night too, said Anders, me too said Chris. Anders followed Chris upstairs to his bedroom and took the extra pillow off of Chris’ bed. What are you doing said Chris? I’m going to take the couch since Ada is using my bed tonight, said Anders. I’ll take the couch, said Chris, you need to rest and regain your strength.

Anders looked at the bed, Chris there is plenty of room for both of us, said Anders, you’re not afraid of sleeping with me, are you? Chris smiled, no I’m not afraid of sleeping with you. Great it’s settled then, said Anders. Anders walked out of the bathroom after getting dressed for bed and saw Chris pulling his shirt off over his head. The man was magnificent, Anders felt himself getting turned on and had to regain control quickly. Chris sat down on the bed and took off his watch and placed it on the nightstand. Anders pulled the sheet and blanket back and laid down, Chris did the same. Good night Anders, said Chris. Good night Chris, said Anders. Anders woke in the night, he felt something warm and firm against his face. 

Anders realized he was laying across Chris’ bare chest and Chris had his arm around Anders back. Shit, whispered Anders as he slowly moved Chris’ arm and returned to his pillow. Chris rolled over and put his arm around Anders waist and drew him against his body. Chris placed his face in the back of Anders neck, Anders could feel Chris’ breath on his neck as he slept. Anders liked the feeling of Chris’ body against his and the strong arm around his waist, Anders drifted back into sleep. Anders woke the next morning and noticed that he was still snuggled up against Chris and his arm was still around his waist. Anders laid there enjoying the feeling of Chris’ body next to his and thought how he would love to wake up like this every day.

Anders suddenly noticed something hard pressing against him, Anders ran his hand over and it was Chris, hard as a rock. Nothing like morning wood, thought Anders. Anders gently moved Chris’ arm and had just stood up when he heard Chris’ voice, everything alright, asked Chris? Anders turned and looked at Chris, could the man be anymore sexy, thought Anders. Chris looked at Anders with his sleepy eyes and bed head, I got to pee, said Anders, go back to sleep. Chris wrapped his arms around Anders pillow and placed his head on it. Anders went down stairs and smelled coffee and poured a cup. He looked out the back door and saw Ada sitting on the deck and he went out to join her. Good morning Anders, how are you feeling, asked Ada? 

Good, I slept really well, said Anders. I bet you did, said Ada, smiling and winking at Anders. Stop, said Anders, it wasn’t like that. I bet you wished it was, laughed Ada. Chris is the most handsome man I have ever seen, said Anders, but it wouldn’t work between us. Why is that, said Ada? A man like that would not want to be with virus boy over here, said Anders, I mean I’m pretty sure he’s not interested. I’m interested, said Chris as he stood in the doorway and listened to Ada and Anders talk. I mean he and I had a moment at the lake, but that was pheromone induced, said Anders. He is fond of you Anders, I can see it, said Ada, what I find interesting is you don’t seem to. You like him don’t you, said Ada? Of course I like him, the man lives on his own level of hotness, said Anders.

I mean have you ever really looked at him? Chris laughed at the comment Anders made. I just don’t see a guy like that ever being interested in a guy like me, especially when it’s complicated by the freakishness of the virus, said Anders. Don’t sell yourself short, said Ada. Listen you have to be very careful, Huber Corp is going to be pulling out all of the stops to get to us, said Ada. You stay close to Chris, he will protect you, said Ada. Chris opened the door and walked out to the deck, talking about me, said Chris? Maybe, said Anders. Ada stood, I need to get going, said Ada, and Anders stood and hugged Ada. Ada turned to Chris, you take care of my love child winked Ada. Yes ma’am, said Chris smiling. Anders walked Ada to the front where a car was waiting for her, Anders waived as the car drove away. 

Chris walked up behind Anders, she’ll be fine, said Chris. I know, I just hate to see her go, said Anders. Chris put his hand on Anders shoulder, come on, said Chris, I’ll make you breakfast. Pancakes sound good, said Anders, pancakes it is said Chris. As the two men sat at the table eating Anders looked at Chris, how’d you sleep last night, asked Anders smiling? Good said Chris as he seen Anders smiling. Why are you smiling, asked Chris? Confession time, said Anders, don’t freak out on me, but I woke up in the middle of the night and I was laying on your chest and you had your arm around me. I’m not sure how I got there, said Anders, and I wanted to apologize. Chris looked at Anders and shrugged one of his shoulders as he took a bite of the pancake. 

That’s it, said Anders? So, you were laying on my chest, I guess I should apologize for having my arm around you, said Chris. It wasn’t a big deal to me Chris, said Anders. Well, you laying on my chest wasn’t a big deal for me, said Chris. There’s more, said Anders, you kind of put your arm around my waist and drew me up against you also, said Anders. I probably thought you were Dodger, said Chris, Dodger likes to snuggle. That made sense to Anders, either way Anders liked it. Chris smiled to himself, when Anders rolled over in his sleep it was Chris that placed Anders on his chest. Chris knew that it wasn’t Dodger that he put his arm around and drew closer to his body because Dodger always sleeps at the foot of his bed. So, were cool, said Anders? Like ice, said Chris smiling. 

Anders walked out on the deck and up to Chris, we need to go to the grocery store, said Anders. What do we need, said Chris? I’m going to make a pot roast for dinner tonight, said Anders. Let’s go, said Chris. The two men drove to the grocery store and walked in. Anders got a cart and began to shop. Anders picked out a good size roast, what else do we need, said Chris? We need some onion, potatoes, and carrot, said Anders. On it, said Chris. As Anders continued to shop, a man approached him. Excuse me, said the man. Do you know how to tell if an Avocado is ripe, said the man? Anders took the Avocado’s from the man, the trick is you want the Avocado to be soft but not too soft, said Anders. Anders demonstrated on the Avocado’s for the man. 

That’s cool, said the man, thank you. You’re welcome, said Anders as he seen Chris returning. I’m Jack, said the man, Anders. Anders, that’s a hot name, said Jack, Anders smiled as he watched Chris stand behind the man. What do you say we get out of here Anders, I don’t live too far from here, said Jack? Sorry but I think my big ass boyfriend would have an issue with that, said Anders. So where is this, big ass boyfriend, asked Jack? He’s standing right behind you, said Chris with his arms folded against his chest. Jack turned and looked up at Chris as Chris looked down at him wearing a pissed off expression. Jack took a couple of steps back, Jesus Christ, said Jack. I think it’s time for you to be going Jack, said Anders. Jack turned and walked away. 

Anders and Chris started to laugh, thank you for that, said Anders. Anders and Chris continued to shop and then returned home. Anders was in the kitchen getting the roast ready for the oven, Chris stood in the doorway and watched Anders, Chris was enjoying the view of Anders ass as he watched Anders move around the kitchen. You could help, said Anders, snapping Chris out of his haze. What do you need, said Chris? A glass of wine would be good, said Anders. Chris walked over to the cabinet and took down two wine glasses, and opened a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc. Chris poured two glasses and handed one to Anders. The two clinked glasses and took a drink. Anders turned and placed the roast in the oven and then walked out on the deck and sat down, Chris followed. 

Chris’ phone rang and Chris saw it was Jill calling. We have a problem, said Jill. What’s the problem, said Chris? We just received Intel that Huber Corp is sending Liam Spenser after Ada and Anders, said Jill, our Intel says he will be in town in two days. I have a mission for you and Anders, be at my office tomorrow morning at nine am, said Jill. Understood, said Chris and hung up. That didn’t sound good, said Anders. Huber Corp has sent Liam Spenser after you and Ada, said Chris. Liam, said Anders, I haven’t seen him in a long time. You know him, said Chris? Yeah, I’ve been on a couple of missions with him, said Anders. So Huber Corp is reverting to sending my ex’s after me, laughed Anders. Wait, you dated Liam Spenser, said Chris? 

It was only for like three months, said Anders, I can handle Liam. You however need to watch your back, said Anders, Liam’s no joke and he is one hell of an assassin. Wait, said Chris, let’s rewind, you dated Liam Spenser? Yes, I dated Liam Spenser, what’s the big deal? The man kills people for a living, said Chris. I know, why do you think I broke up with him, said Anders? I meant what I said, you need to be very careful, Liam will try to use you to get to me, said Anders. Anders stood up to check on the roast, Chris followed him into the house, you dated Liam Spenser, said Chris. What are you, jealous, said Anders? Anders plated up the food for him and Chris, and walked out to the deck. Here you are, said Anders. Wow, that smells amazing, said Chris. 

Wait till you taste it, said Anders. Chris took a bite of the roast, God that is so delicious, said Chris, this is like the best thing I ever had in my mouth. You obviously have never dated me before winked Anders. The comment caught Chris off guard causing him to choke a little. Anders laughed, Chris looked at Anders and smiled. The two finished eating and carried everything inside, what do you want to do now, asked Anders? Chris had his back to Anders and smiled, we could play a game, watch a movie, whatever, said Chris. Anders walked into the living room and looked at the X Box, he spotted a stack of games next to the console and shuffled through them. Call of Duty, Black Ops, Red Dawn, don’t you play anything but military games, said Anders? 

There should be a copy of Dead Island Rip Tide in that stack, said Chris. I guess it will have to do, said Anders. Anders and Chris played Dead Island, Chris paused the game and went to the bathroom. Anders made popcorn and poured more wine. A while later Chris looked at his watch, shit, its eleven-thirty, said Chris, we should probably get some rest. Anders smiled at Chris, we probably should, said Anders. Anders went upstairs to his room and took out his night clothes and put them on, Anders saw Chris walk into his bedroom and pull his shirt over his head. Anders really want to sleep next to Chris again, Anders laid down on the bed and turned off the light.


	5. Chapter 5

Anders and Chris walked into Jill’s office, right on time said Jill. So, what’s this mission you want to send us on, asked Anders? We found something interesting from the information Chris downloaded from the lab, said Jill, we have located an installation from the data and it looks like they are up to something big. I want you and Chris to go and see what they are working on, said Jill, this is just a recon mission. Get in, find out what they are doing and report back to me, said Jill. Understood, said Chris. Where is this installation, asked Anders? High in the Appalachian Mountains, said Jill. When do we leave, asked Chris? Now, said Jill. A helicopter is waiting and they will drop you a few miles from the site, said Jill, when you have the information call them and they will extract you. 

Good luck said Jill. Anders loaded several extra clips for his two nine millimeters and placed them in his combat vest, he watched as Chris loaded magazines for his rifle. Anders loaded several more clips and took them to Chris. Here, said Anders, hopefully we won’t need these smiled Anders. Thanks, said Chris, smiling at Anders. Is that all you’re taking, asked Chris? I don’t really need a whole lot of weapons, grinned Anders, I am the weapon. Got me there, said Chris. The two men boarded the helicopter and strapped in, an hour later they were repelling from the helicopter to the ground. The helicopter left, let’s find this place and a way in, said Chris. Anders followed Chris up the side of the incline, Anders like watching Chris’ muscular ass as he made his way further up. 

The two stopped so Chris could check the coordinates, Anders looked over and spotted something. Chris, said Anders, and pointed to a metal grate in the side of the rock face. I think you just found our way in, said Chris. I’ll get the torch, said Chris as he knelt to the ground and started going through his back pack. No need, said Anders, as he walked over to the grate and ripped it from the rock and tossed it to the ground. Chris looked at Anders in amazement, Okay, said Chris. Anders turned the light on his vest on, as did Chris and entered the shaft. They had traveled about a hundred feet when they came to a ventilation cover and looked down. They was no one around, Anders removed the vent cover and jumped down, followed by Chris.   
Each man turned the light on his vest off and slowly made their way down the hallway. They came to a door and Anders placed his ear against it, he heard nothing. Chris readied his rifle and Anders drew one of his nine millimeters, and opened the door and rushed in pointing their weapons around the large room. There was no one there, just a large room with concrete walls and a partial cat walk along one of the walls with a large glass window. Something’s wrong said Chris. How right you are Mr. Redfield, said a voice over the speakers. Eros, said Anders, show you fucking self, yelled Anders. Light came on in the large glass window above them, there stood Glenn Eros. Anders ran toward the wall below the window, he wanted Eros. 

Suddenly Anders fell to his hands and knees and began to yell. ANDERS, yelled Chris as he ran to his side, what is it, said Chris? Anders continued to yell, I triggered his heat, said Eros. WHAT, said Chris? He’ll be dead in an hour, unless he takes his suppressor, or you could always help him out, said Eros. A big, strong man such as yourself might be able to with stand his heat, laughed Eros. Anders, where is your suppressor, said Chris as he searched through Anders combat vest? Anders rolled to his back, I forgot to bring it, said Anders. I would really love to stay and watch the show, but I’m needed elsewhere, said Eros. Goodbye Anders, said Eros, don’t meltdown too fast he laughed and left. Anders grabbed Chris by his combat vest, you have to get away from me, now, said Anders through gritted teeth.

I can’t just leave you, said Chris. YOU HAVE TOO, yelled Anders, Chris in a very short period of time I won’t be able to control myself and you will be in serious danger. There has to be something I can do, said Chris? There’s nothing you can do, said Anders, Chris go now before my pheromones take control. That’s it said Chris, you said if you didn’t have the suppressor you would need to have intense sex with someone. Chris no, I could kill you, said Anders shaking. It’s all we have, said Chris as he kissed Anders. Anders grabbed Chris and kissed him back. Chris could feel a heat radiating across his body. Chris had never felt this turned on before in his life, if it was intense sex Anders needed, Chris was about to give it to him.   
Chris stood and removed the combat vest and pulled his shirt off over his head. Anders hold on, said Chris, I’m going to help you. Chris removed his boots and pants. Anders looked up at Chris’ naked body and began to pull at his clothes. The site of Chris’ thick, hard, cock was making Anders lose control faster. Chris kneeled down and began to undress Anders, once Chris removed his pants Anders grabbed Chris and pulled him down on top of him and pulled his mouth to his. Chris braced himself above Anders, ready, said Chris, as he lined himself up against Anders ass. DO IT, said Anders. Chris began to press against Anders ass, he didn’t want to hurt him and Chris knew he was quite large. Anders reached up and grabbed Chris by the ass and pulled Chris’ full length into him. 

Anders screamed from the pleasure Chris had given him. Chris began to tremble from the feeling of being so deep inside of Anders. Chris kissed Anders and began to thrust into Anders, Anders was lost in sensation and the pleasure of feeling Chris huge cock being inside of him. Anders began to grunt and pull at Chris’ body, Chris began to thrust harder, he looked down at Anders face, and his eyes had gone a shade of Amber. Chris kissed Anders as Anders wrapped his legs around Chris’ waist. Chris moved to a sitting position as Anders drove himself down harder onto Chris’ cock. Chris was lost in the sensation of Anders, there was nothing but Anders and he had this overwhelming need to love him. Anders looked at Chris, his eyes had gone Amber, and Anders knew that his pheromones were in complete control now. 

Chris stood and placed Anders against the wall hard and began to slam into him with great force. Chris bit Anders on the shoulder and growled, Chris and Anders were no longer themselves. The two were now animalistic, primal, with only the need for each other. Chris put Anders on the floor on his hands and knees, Chris shoved Anders head to the floor as he drove himself deep into Anders, making Anders scream and beg Chris to do it harder. Anders could feel his orgasm building, make me cum Chris, begged Anders. I’m going to fuck every drop into that ass, said Chris. Chris was slamming into Anders with such force that he was literally fucking Anders across the floor. Chris grabbed Anders by the throat and drew his back against his chest, you want me to cum in that ass, don’t you Anders, you want to feel my cum explode in side of you don’t you, said Chris?

Anders was almost losing conscientiousness, his orgasm almost ready to release. Chris leaned down to Anders ear, I hope your ready baby, said Chris, as he shoved Anders to the floor and yelled as he rammed into Anders relentlessly and emptied every last drop into Anders. Ander began his own orgasm and screamed Chris’ name and clawed at the floor, then, darkness. Chris opened his eyes and looked up at Anders face, are you alright said Chris placing his hand against Anders cheek. I’m fine, said Anders, Chris reach up and placed his hand on the back of Anders head and drawing him down to his mouth. How do you feel, asked Anders? Exhausted, said Chris. I bet, said Anders, you were damn impressive, smiled Anders. 

Chris smiled, did I …….hurt you, asked Chris? Only in the way I wanted you too, laughed Anders. How long was I out, asked Chris? Almost an hour and a half, said Anders. Chris went to set up, as he moved his head from Anders lap he felt as if he had no strength, Chris laid his head back in Anders lap. It’s a side effect of the pheromones, said Anders, you’ll be fine as soon as you get something to eat, replace every electrolyte you just lost and get some rest. Chris pulled Anders head down to his and kissed him. Confession time, said Chris. Anders I’ve had feelings for you for a while, it’s not your pheromones, it’s you, said Chris. It was me that placed you on my chest the other night, said Chris, I knew it was you and not Dodger when I put my arm around you and drew you against me. 

Anders looked at Chris with his mouth open. It’s not your pheromones I attracted to, it’s you, said Chris. For the first time in a very long time, Anders was speechless. I don’t know what to say, said Anders? Say you would like to see where this goes, said Chris smiling? Chris was finally able to get up and get dressed, Anders suddenly started laughing. Chris walked over to Anders, I don’t believe it, said Anders as he laughed. What’s so funny, said Chris? Anders turned to Chris, you made me sore, laughed Anders. Are you alright, said Chris, looking concerned? I’m great, said Anders, Anders put his arms around Chris’ neck, you are the first man to ever be able to do that, and I like it, said Anders kissing Chris. 

Anders and Chris made their way back to the extraction point and called for the helicopter, and an hour later they were walking to Jill’s office. Finally, said Jill, are you two all right? We’re fine said Chris turning his head to the side and giving a chuckle, as Anders covered the laugh coming from his mouth. What happen in there, asked Jill. We were set up, by Eros, said Anders. Eros, said Jill? There was nothing there but an empty base, said Chris. So, why were you two gone so long, said Jill? Eros triggered my heat, said Anders. Are you alright, asked Jill? I’m fine, said Anders, Chris got a full dose of my pheromones and he is going to need a few days to recover. There was nothing, said Jill? It will all be in my report, said Chris. Are you sure you two are alright, asked Jill? 

Anders and Chris began to giggle, we’re fine, said Chris. I want you to report to the infirmary tomorrow for a full work up Chris, said Jill. Yes ma’am, said Chris. Chris put his arm around Anders neck, let’s get out of here, said Chris. Jill watched as the two men walked out of her office, Jill laughed a little, what the hell went on up there, said Jill to herself? Chris sat at his computer staring at the screen, Anders walked in. I’m going to start some dinner, said Anders, Anders noticed Chris staring at the computer screen. Anders walked over to Chris, is everything alright, said Anders? I’m stuck, said Chris, I’m not sure how to describe the heat situation? Anders read what Chris had written so far, this is easy enough, said Anders, just say that when my heat started you stayed with me and helped me through it. 

That’s brilliant, said Chris, or you could type how you put me on the floor and then fucked me into it, giggle Anders? Chris pulled Anders onto his lap, I could see Jill’s face now and the other directors, laughed Chris as he kissed Anders. How about a nice big pot of homemade chicken and dumplings for dinner, said Anders? MMMM, said Chris, I haven’t had good chicken and dumplings in a long time, said Chris. Chicken and dumplings it is, said Anders. Anders was in the kitchen cutting the dumpling when Chris walked up behind him and put his hands around his waist. Whenever you’re ready, we will talk about what this is, and where it is going said Chris as he kissed Anders neck. Go drink a Gatorade, laughed Anders. 

Dinner will be ready in ten minutes, said Anders as he added the sliced dumplings to the simmering pot. OH MY GOD, said Chris, you have to stop cooking like this. Anders smiled, why is that, said Anders? One, if you don’t, I’m going to ask you to marry me, and two, you are completely going to get me out of shape, smiled Chris. Anders laughed, I’ll never let you get out of shape, I know an exercise plan that will always keep you in shape and burn more calories than you ever thought possible, smiled Anders. I know you do laughed Chris. After dinner Chris went outside on the deck, Anders came outside carrying two small plates with a slice of multi-colored cake on each one. Anders walked over to Chris, I thought you could use a treat after the day you had and handed him the small plate. 

Chris looked up at Anders, you were my treat, smiled Chris. Anders blushed, try this treat, said Anders. Chris took a bite and closed his eyes and almost growled. Don’t tell me you made this, said Chris? I did, whispered Anders into Chris’ ear. Chris turned and looked at Anders, you are the most incredible man I have ever met, said Chris and kissed Anders, is there anything you can’t do? Anders whispered in Chris’ ear and he broke out laughing, we could work on that laughed Chris. The two sat on the couch and watched the late night news, I think I’m going to turn in, said Anders, me too, said Chris. Chris followed Anders up the stairs, Chris caught Anders hand as Anders was walking into his room. Not that room, said Chris, as he led Anders into his bedroom. 

Anders laid across Chris’ chest as Chris wrapped his arms around him, Anders had never felt more content in his life as he closed his eyes, Chris kissed the top of Anders head, good night Anders, said Chris. Anders leaned up and kissed Chris, good night Chris, said Anders. Anders opened his eyes and yawned, Chris had his arm around his waist and drawn up next to his body. Anders snuggled against Chris and Chris pulled Anders tighter against him. Anders went to get up, but Chris would not let him go, Chris I have to pee, said Anders. No, stay, said Chris, Anders chuckled, Chris it’s getting critical, I really have to pee. Chris relented and let Anders get up, you bring that sexy little ass right back here when you’re done, said Chris. 

Anders returned to the bed and looked down at Chris, I guess I’ll make some coffee, said Anders. Chris sat up quickly and grabbed Anders and pulled him down on his chest as he laid back down on the bed. Anders laughed, we can’t stay in bed all day Chris. Says who, said Chris? Anders kissed Chris’ chest, Chris kissed the top of Anders head as he tightened his arms around Anders. Anders loved the feeling of Chris’ strong arms holding him. Anders ran his hand across Chris’ broad chest, dropping a kiss here and there. Chris held Anders and stroked his hair. Okay, now I have to pee, said Chris, No, stay, said Anders. Chris threw the covers back and started to get up, Anders latched onto his neck. Chris walked into the bathroom with Anders hanging around his neck to pee. 

As Chris peed Anders looked at Chris, Chris smiled, you’re like a little spider monkey laughed Chris. Chris walked back to the bed and laid down with Anders still hanging on to him. Don’t you have to go to the infirmary today, said Anders? Shit, said Chris, I forgot. C’mon, I’ll make some coffee and you get ready for your appointment, said Anders. Anders went to get out of bed and Chris pulled him down on the mattress and rolled on top of him kissing him deeply. Anders put his arms around Chris’ neck and kissed him back. Chris looked down at Anders, you make me so happy, said Chris. I can tell laughed Anders as he pulled on Chris’ hard on. They both laughed, that just seems to happen when I’m around you, said Chris. 

Un-huh, said Anders, believe me I would love nothing better than to have my mouth wrapped around that gun of yours, but you really need to rest and regain your full strength before we, Anders clears his throat, “Engage”. Anders and Chris laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chris left for the infirmary and Anders walked out onto the deck and sat down. Anders felt something cold and sharp pressed against his throat, Hello Liam, said Anders. Never could fool you, said Liam. Come to take me out, said Anders? Anders felt a sharp prick in his shoulder and stood and turned to Liam, what the fuck was that, said Anders? Just a little something to keep docile, laughed Liam. Whatever it was Anders could feel it taking effect as Anders fell back on the deck? Anders opened his eyes, he could see someone over him, Chris, said Anders? Not exactly, said a voice. Anders was finally able to focus and Liam’s face came into focus. Anders recognized the handsome face, the dark reddish- brown beard and hair, and the greenest eyes he has ever seen. 

Anders realized that his hands and feet were cuffed and chained to one of the deck posts. Anders struggled to break free but whatever Liam had injected him with had taken his strength away. Anders looked down and then looked at Liam, why am I naked, asked Anders? Liam stood and pulled his shirt off and began to unbutton his pants, he may be a murdering psychopath, but he had the body of a Greek god. We always had such a hot time together, said Liam, I figured we could have a final break up sex. Uhh…., I don’t want to have break up or any kind of sex with you, said Anders. Liam laid down next to Anders chained body and ran his hand down Anders torso, you always made me so hot seeing you completely naked, said Liam, and the chains just makes it that much more hotter.

Liam grabbed Anders face and kissed him, Liam began to kiss down Anders neck and across his chest. Liam I would prefer that if you’re going to kill me that you just get it over with, said Anders. Not until I’ve had my fun, stop resisting and just go with it, said Liam. Liam sat across Anders chest and began to smack his hard dick on Anders chin and rub it along his neck. You know maybe you’re right, said Anders, why don’t you slide that big gun down my throat? Liam laughed, nice try, said Liam, I maybe a psychopath but I’m not stupid and I’m not going to be known as the dickless assassin. I bet you are just as tight as you were when I first fucked you, said Liam. You know I have this really wicked ass infection right now, so you may not want to go there, said Anders. 

Liam laughed, I bet you would let Chris fuck you again, said Liam. I was at the base when Eros trigger your heat, I told him not too but he did it anyway. If you hadn’t been in heat I would have killed you there and then. Your fucking pheromones started affecting me so I left, said Liam, you know I almost walked over to you and Chris and was going to join Chris in fucking you. Liam spit on his hand and began to stroke his hard cock, I remember how much you used to love it when I sit on you like this and let you watch me stroke my cock, said Liam. Liam pinned Anders head to the side and leaned down to his ear and whispered, I can’t wait to spread your hole open with my cock and fuck you into this deck, said Liam as he licked the side of Anders face. 

Dude, try a fucking tic tac sometime, said Anders. Liam struck Anders across the face with the back of his hand, always the smart ass, said Liam. Liam began to stroke his cock faster, I’m going to shoot this load all over that handsome little face, said Liam. Anders could feel the effects of whatever Liam had gave him wearing off, Anders knew he needed to keep Liam distracted. Anders stuck out his tongue, c’mon Liam shoot you hot load in my mouth, said Anders. Liam leaned down and kissed Anders and Anders kissed him back. Liam grabbed Anders by the throat, I knew you wanted it, said Liam, as he stroked and breathed faster. Anders could feel his pheromones beginning to release, you want to shove that hard cock deep in my ass don’t you Liam, you want to fuck me deep and hard, said Anders?

Liam leaned down and kissed Anders, I’m going to fuck you so fucking hard, said Liam and then I going to cum straight down your throat. Give it to me Liam, show me how you use that fucking cock, as Anders stuck out his tongue. Oh, Anders I’m going to cum, said Liam, I’M GOIN TO FUCKING CUM, yelled Liam. Liam raised himself above Anders, FUCK ANDERS, I’M CUMMING, yelled Liam as he began to shoot long ropes of cum across Anders neck and chest. Suddenly Liam went flying off of Anders, Anders looked up and Chris had Liam in a choke hold. YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT, yelled Chris, I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU. Liam managed to free himself from Chris and took off running, Chris started after him, CHRIS, Anders yelled, get me out of these fucking cuffs. 

Chris stopped, his heavy breathing making his chest rise and fall as he looked in the direction Liam had ran, today would be stellar, said Anders. Chris walked over to Anders and knelt down. EWWW, he came all over my chest and neck, said Anders. Chris looked down at Anders and smiled, this is kind of hot, said Chris. Me chained to the deck posts covered in another man’s cum, said Anders, really? Definitely the chained part laughed Chris. Listen my pheromones are all around, you need to focus, said Anders, now please get these fucking cuffs and chains off me. Chris was able to get the cuffs and chains off of Anders, gross, said Anders, he shot it everywhere as Anders wiped his chest and neck with Liam’s shirt. I need a bath, said Anders, and went inside and got into the shower. 

Twenty minutes later Anders came down stairs and back out on the deck. Chris was on the phone with Jill reporting to her what had happened. How do you feel, said Anders to Chris? I’m fine the effects of your pheromones has worn off, said Chris. Good, said Anders. Chris walked over to Anders and put his arms around him and hugged him tight, are you alright, asked Chris? I’m fine, I’m just glad you showed up when you did, said Anders. What happened Anders, asked Chris? I came out here to sit and Liam got the drop on me, he injected me with something that zapped my strength and when I woke up the fucker had me chained to the deck and I couldn’t break loose, said Anders. He was planning on raping me then killing me, said Anders. 

Chris stepped back from Anders and looked down at him, I’m going to find him and I’m going to fucking kill him, said Chris. No, said Anders, WE are going to find him, maybe beat the shit out him, and then make sure that he spends the rest of his life in a small little cage. Chris laughed and kissed Anders, sounds good to me, said Chris. Chris called Jill back and filled her in on the rest of the details. Anders lit a cigarette when he noticed movement in the tree line. Had this stupid fucker actually came back, thought Anders. Anders left the deck and entered the tree line a little further down from where he saw the movement. As Anders navigated through the trees, he saw a man behind one of the trees looking towards the house. 

Anders quickly descended on the man grabbing him and tossing him from the tree line. The man pulled a gun from his jacket and shot Anders twice. Anders looked down at the man, do you have any idea how fucking much I hate being shot, said Anders? Anders grabbed the gun from the man and threw it to the side, Anders grabbed the man by throat and brought him up to his face, just so you know, this is going to hurt as Anders drew back his fist. ANDERS STOP, yelled Chris? Chris came running up with his gun, he’s an agent, said Chris. A what, said Anders? An agent, Jill sent a few over after I reported what happened with Liam. Anders turned back to the man, are you an agent, asked Anders. The man shook his head yes.

Anders dropped the man to the ground, why did you fucking shoot me, said Anders? Chris was looking at the wounds and he watched Anders body force the bullets out. We were told what you are, said the agent. What I am, said Anders as he went for the agent again. Chris stepped in front of Anders, he didn’t mean it the way it sounded, said Chris. Get back to your post, said Chris as he walked Anders back to the house. Are you alright said Chris? Fine, said Anders. Anders stomach growled and he looked at his watch, eleven-thirty no wonder he was hungry. Anders went into the house and made lunch for him and Chris. Chris you need to be very careful, Liam is going to target you. He was at the base yesterday watching us, said Anders, and he saw everything.

Chris sat up puffing out his chest, good, said Chris, then he knows he doesn’t stand a chance as Chris grabbed his crotch. Anders broke out into laughter, you’re right about that, said Anders. Late afternoon arrived and Chris looked at Anders, how about we go out and pick something up and bring it back here, said Chris, we could watch a movie, make out on the couch as he leaned down and kissed Anders. Sounds good, but I have a pie in the oven so you will have to run out and grab something, said Anders. I’m not leaving you alone, said Chris. I’ll be fine, he’s not dumb enough to come back and I have the secret agent men roaming the woods, said Anders. Keep you gun close, said Chris as he kissed Anders. I’ll be back soon, said Chris. 

Anders went into the kitchen and poured the sun tea he had made into a pitcher filled with ice. He cut some the cake from the night before and placed everything on a tray and walked back to the deck. “O SECRET AGENT MEN, I MADE SOME FRESH ICE TEA, yelled Anders. I ALSO BROUGHT CAKE, yelled Anders. A moment later both agents came walking out of the tree line from different locations and walked up on the deck. We’re not supposed to have direct contact with you, said one of the agents. Yeah, yeah, said Anders as he poured a glass of ice tea and handed it to the agent along with a piece of cake. What’s your name agent, asked Anders? Carl, said the agent. You look like a Carl, said Anders. Anders poured another glass of ice tea and handed it to the agent that he caught in the tree line, and what’s your name agent, asked Anders.

Steven, said the agent. Well Steven consider this my apology, said Anders. I thought you were someone that tried to kill me earlier today, said Anders, and I’m very sorry I tossed you around like a rag doll. Steven smiled, accepted, said Steven. I’m sorry I shot you, said Steven, but I was just so freaked out. Anders chuckled, no biggie, I have that effect on people, said Anders. As the three men sat on the deck eating and enjoying the ice tea, Anders sensed something between the two men. Sir, may I use your restroom, asked Carl? Only if you never call me sir again, said Anders. Through the door and to the left, said Anders. Anders watched Steven as Steven watched Carl walk into the house. Anders sat down his iced tea and looked at Steven.

So how long have you had it, asked Anders? Had what sir, said Steven? The hot’s for Carl, and don’t call me sir, you may call me Anders. Steven began to stutter, we are just partners si…Anders. Umm-hmm, but you would like to be real partners wouldn’t you, smiled Anders? How did you know, asked Steven? I have eyes, said Anders, have you said anything to him yet, asked Anders. NO, said Steven, I mean I’m not sure if he’s…you know. What, gay, a homo, queer inclined, laughed Anders. Honey closets are for clothes not people and I think you might be surprise at his receptiveness, said Anders. It’s different for people like you and me, said Steven. Dear heart, there are no “people like me” out there, I am one of a kind and so are you, said Anders.

Nothing ventured, nothing gained, said Anders. Carl walked back out from the house, Anders looked at Steven and winked. Carl sat down and continued to eat his cake. Steven would be a sweetie and go around to the front of the house and retrieve the newspaper for me, said Anders as he winked? Sure, said Steven. You’ll have to look everywhere because sometimes the little bastard throws it in the bushes or behind stuff, said Anders. Thanks, said Anders. Anders watched Carl as he watched Steven walk away. Anders could see the longing that Carl held for Steven. Anders smacked his hands together, I knew it, said Anders, you like him. Carl looked at Anders, what, said Carl. Listen I don’t have time to go into specifics, but Steven likes you too, I mean what the hell do you think we were talking about while you took a piss, said Anders.

You like Steven and Steven likes you, said Anders, he told me so himself sitting right here. You should ask him out, said Anders, or if you really want to be bold just grab him and kiss him. Carl could not stop grinning and his face was flushed. Listen to me on this, said Anders, give it a shot. Steven came walking around the house, I couldn’t find it Anders, said Steven. That’s right we don’t get the paper delivered, said Anders. What time will you two “get off” tonight, said Anders? Both men chuckled, in about an hour, said Carl. Hmmm, said Anders as he cleared the table, well I mean if you two would like to hang out back here on the deck and TALK for a while, it would be perfectly fine with me. I have this bottle of red in the house and I’m just not fan of red wine, I’ll just set it out here, maybe you two could enjoy it, said Anders? 

The two men looked at each other and smiled, Anders walked in the house and watched as the two men walked back to the tree line. Anders began to make some snacks for Carl and Steven, he pulled two glasses from the cabinet and opened the bottle of red wine to allow it to breathe. What are you doing, said Chris, holding the fast-food bags? Helping two beautiful young men find each other, said Anders. What said Chris? I’ll explain everything later, I need your help, said Anders, do you have any pillar candles? Yes, said Chris. Great I’ll need about four as Anders picked up a pair of scissors and headed outside. Anders cut some of the flowers from around Chris’ yard and arranged them in a vase. Anders looked at the clock SHIT, we have to hurry, said Anders. 

Chris helped Anders set up the table, the candles were lit, the flowers were in place, the food set out, and the wine was ready to pour. Inside, inside, said Anders, Anders turned off the kitchen light and waited as he looked out the window. A few minutes later Carl and Steven walked up on the deck, WOW, said Steven, Carl stood with his mouth opened as both men looked at the table Anders and Chris had set for them. Steven walked over to the table and Carl pulled out his chair for him. Very good Carl, said Anders. What’s going on said Chris? So I felt bad for tossing Steven around today so I made some iced tea and cut some cake and had them set on the deck with me so I could apologize, said Anders. Chris rubbed the bridge of his nose next to his eyes, you called two undercover agents off their assignment and gave them iced tea and cake, said Chris?

Uh-huh, said Anders. Anders, you can’t do that, said Chris. Why not, said Anders? Because they are supposed to be “undercover” meaning they are not supposed to be seen, said Chris. Well, it’s not like I didn’t know they were out there, said Anders. Anyway, said Anders, it turns out that Steven, Anders pointed to the dark haired man, likes Carl, as Anders pointed to the blond haired man, and Carl likes Steven. They were both unsure of how the other felt so I kind of helped them out, said Anders. You’re playing match maker, said Chris? Yes, said Anders, I’m playing match maker and it is so much working, said Anders. Carl poured Steven some wine and they toasted and both took a drink. Steven spoke first, Carl I like you and I’m not sure how that makes you feel but, Carl took Steven’s head in his hands and kissed him. 

YES, said Anders. Anders and Chris watched as the two men continued to kiss each other. Both men stood and took off their jackets and began to pull off their ties as they kissed. Oh my, said Anders, I think they are going to, yup they are said Anders as he took Chris by the arm and tried to lead him away from the window. Chris, you can’t stay there and watch them, said Anders. It’s my deck, laughed Chris. Anders hooked his arm in Chris’ and led him to the living room and sat on the couch, Anders turned the television on. Anders and Chris looked at each other, do you think they are really going to go for it on the deck asked Chris smiling? I don’t know, said Anders. Just then Anders and Chris heard, YES CARL, OH MY GOD DON’T STOP! 

Anders and Chris started to laugh, Anders put his hand over Chris’ mouth, we don’t want to embarrass them, said Anders. Chris gently pulled Anders hand away from his mouth, I can think of a much better way you can shut me up, said Chris, as he laid Anders on the couch and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Anders walked out on the deck, the table had been cleared and neatly stacked. Anders noticed a piece of folded paper with his name on it. Anders picked up the paper and opened it:  
Anders,  
Thanks for your help, and thank you for showing us that sometimes you need to take a chance. The snacks and wine were perfect.  
Carl and Steven

Anders had tears in his eyes after he read the note. Chris walked out and put his arms around Anders waist, what’s that, asked Chris? Anders handed him the note and turned and hugged him. Chris kissed the top of Anders head and held him close, you did a great thing last night, said Chris, I still think we should have watched, laughed Chris. Anders laughed. Chris kissed Anders, maybe you could start your own match making business, said Chris? Hmmm, said Anders, maybe. Anders phone rang, it was Ada. Ada, are you alright, asked Anders? Fine, but I spotted Liam coming in the hotel so I slipped out, said Ada. Don’t worry, he got on the elevator and headed up to my room, I’m miles away, thanks to my agent friends, said Ada. 

Jesus Ada, said Anders. What, I’m a woman and I have needs that have to be fulfilled, said Ada. Besides there’s only four of them, laughed Ada. Anders laughed, as long as you’re safe, said Anders. Why didn’t you or Chris call me and tell me that Liam attacked you, said Ada? I handled it, said Anders. I heard that the man was able to subdue you, chain you to the deck, strip you naked and cum all over your chest and neck, said Ada. Well there’s that if you want to split hairs, said Anders. He injected me with something that made me lose all my strength, said Anders. Be more careful Anders, I trained you better than this, said Ada and hung up. Chris looked at Anders, everything alright, said Chris? Ada said she spotted Liam coming in the hotel and she left, said Anders. 

Anders walked back into the house and started making breakfast. Chris walked up behind Anders and slid his hands around his waist, I have an idea, said Chris. I bet you do, said Anders. Chris laughed, I think we should go somewhere for a couple of days, said Chris. Anders turned to Chris, where, said Anders? A friend of mine has a cabin about two hours from here, said Chris, we should go and stay a few days. Sounds good to me, said Anders. Chris kissed Anders, you can yell my name as loud as you want, said Chris. Anders laughed. Anders packed and gave his bag to Chris to put in the car and started on their way. Two hours later they pulled into the driveway of the cabin. It’s beautiful here, said Anders. I thought you would like it, said Chris and we are all alone winked Chris. 

The two men unpacked their bags and put the groceries away they had bought. After dinner Anders and Chris sat outside on the patio taking in the scenery and the peacefulness. It was getting late, I guess we should turn in, said Chris. Anders nodded in agreement. The two were in the bedroom getting ready for bed, Anders removed his clothes and laid down on the bed looking at Chris. Chris turned and saw Anders laying naked on the bed, Chris pulled off his shirt and lowered himself over Anders. Chris kissed Anders as Anders put his arms around Chris’ neck. Anders could feel Chris’ hard cock against his thigh. Make love to me Chris, said Anders. Chris stood and removed his shorts and laid back down on top of Anders.

Anders kissed Chris passionately and Chris returned his passion. Chris raised himself up off of Anders, this won’t trigger your heat will it, asked Chris? Anders placed his hand on Chris’ cheek, no, said Anders, Anders then reached over to the night stand and picked up a small metal cylinder. What’s that, asked Chris? It’s my suppressor, said Anders, just in case as he smiled. Chris leaned down and kissed Anders, both men becoming lost in the other. Chris rolled to the other side of the bed and took a small bottle from his bag and then roll back next to Anders. Chris opened the bottle and poured the clear liquid onto his fingertips; Chris began to rub the liquid on Anders ass. Anders trembled from Chris’ touch, Chris looked at Anders as he allowed one finger to enter him.

Anders body responded to Chris’ finger, Chris leaned down to Anders and kissed him. You know, I can go all night, said Chris smiling. I’m counting on it smiled Anders as he kissed Chris, Chris slid another finger into Anders causing him to draw in a breath. Is that okay, said Chris, feeling Anders respond to his fingers inside of him? Oh yeah, said Anders, as his hips moved around Chris’ fingers. You are turning me on so much right now, said Chris, Anders grabbed Chris and kissed him. Chris applied some of the lube to his cock and laid in between Anders legs lining himself up with Anders ass. If anything feels uncomfortable or if you feel pain you tell me, said Chris. Yeah, yeah said Anders kissing Chris. Chris began to slide into Anders, Anders head went back on the pillow as Chris advanced into Anders ass. 

Oh my god Chris, said Anders, as Anders felt the fullness of Chris’ advancing cock. Chris put his hand behind Anders neck and drew him into a kiss as he continued to slide into Anders. Anders laid back on the pillow as Chris laid on top of him and wrapped his arms around Anders shoulders, Chris whispered in Anders ear, are you alright baby? Anders wrapped his arms around Chris’ neck, Oh god Chris don’t stop, gasped Anders. Chris slowly withdrew to the head of his cock and slowly drove back into Anders. Chris increased his slow rhythm to giving Anders little thrusts, Anders pulled Chris’ mouth down onto his and kissed Chris as he pushed into Anders with a little more force. Chris braced himself above Anders with one arm and place the other arm behind Anders neck and drew him up into his chest. 

Chris kissed the top of Anders head, I love you Anders, said Chris. Anders looked up at Chris and kissed him, I love you too, said Anders. Chris gently laid Anders back down onto the pillow and looked into Anders eyes, Chris could see the pleasure that Anders was experiencing and Chris began to drive a little harder into Anders. Yes Chris, said Anders, just like that. Chris looked down at Anders, I’m going to make you cum without touching yourself, said Chris. Really, said Anders? Chris sat back on his feet and wrapped his arms around Anders thighs and pulled Anders down on his cock, Anders felt how deep Chris was and it was driving him crazy. Chris continued to pull Anders back on his cock and he increase his thrust and speed, Anders could feel his orgasm building, CHRIS, yelled Anders, as he began to cum. 

Anders shot high into the air as Chris continued to drive Anders down on his cock. Chris pulled Anders onto his lap and looked Anders in the eyes, Anders, I’m going to cum, said Chris as he kissed Anders and wrapped his arms around Anders. Chris placed his head on Anders shoulder as he came and moan against Anders neck. The two men held each other as they breathed heavy against one another, Chris leaned back and placed his forehead against Anders forehead. JESUS Chris, where did you learn to do that, asked Anders? Chris looked at Anders and smiled, liked that did you, said Chris smiling. I have never had a man make me cum without touching myself, said Anders. Well, you have now, said Chris as he kissed Anders. Chris could feel Anders still trembling and wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

Anders went to the kitchen and brought back two bottles of water and some snacks. Chris opened the water and drank most of it, how are you feeling, said Anders? I feel great, said Chris, as he laid back on the bed exposing his hard cock to Anders. Hell yeah, said Anders, round two. The next morning Chris reached over to put his arm around Anders, but Anders wasn’t in the bed. Anders, said Chris? Chris got up and put on a pair of cargo shorts and walked into the kitchen. Chris could smell the coffee and poured a cup and walked out to the patio to find Anders sitting looking into the open meadow. Chris walked over and gave Anders a long kiss on his head. Good morning, said Chris as he sat down next to Anders and put his arm around him.

Good morning, said Anders. What are you doing, asked Chris? Just admiring and appreciating nature, said Anders as he laid his head on Chris’ shoulder. Chris turned and dropped a kiss on the side of Anders head. The two men sat in silence for a while watching the wildlife that was around them. Chris decided to work out and got up and went into house. Anders sat for a while before going inside. Chris was on the exercise bike when his phone rang. Chris saw it was Jill calling and put the phone on speaker as he pedaled. Anders made Chris a glass of ice water and took it downstairs where Chris was working out. As Anders approached where Chris was working out, he could hear Chris talking with Jill. Are you sure, said Chris? 

Yes, said Jill, our surveillance confirms that Eros is back at his LA penthouse. Anders stopped and listened. Are we going after him, said Chris? Not just yet, said Jill, but we are planning a capture mission. I want to wait and see what he’s up to, said Jill. Understood, said Chris, just let me know when, I know Anders will want to be a part of the mission. I don’t think that would be a good idea, said Jill. Why not said Chris? I don’t think that Anders can be objective enough to go on this mission, said Jill, he could endanger everyone if Eros triggers his heat. You’re right, said Chris. Anders heart sank at hearing Chris say those words. We’ll talk more later, said Jill, and hung up. Anders composed himself and walked over to Chris, I thought you might want a cool drink, said Anders.

Perfect timing, said Chris as he took the glass from Anders. Who were you talking too, asked Anders? It was Jill updating me on some stuff, said Chris. Anything important, asked Anders? Not really, said Chris. Well, I’ll let you get back to your workout, said Anders, and went back upstairs. Anders walked outside on the patio and took out his phone, after a minute a voice said hello. Siad, I need a favor, said Anders. Chris came upstairs from his workout and took a shower and then walked into the kitchen and took a bottle of water from the refrigerator and walked out to the patio. Anders, said Chris, but he got no answer. Chris walked back into the house, Anders, said Chris, again no answer. Chris noticed a piece on paper on the table with his name on it, Chris walked over and picked it up and began to read:

Chris,  
I’m sorry you do not feel I could be objective enough in capturing Eros, but I disagree. I know that my heat is a concern for you but this time I will make sure that I am prepared. I really thought that I had found someone that I could have and build something with, but as usual the virus has made sure that would not happen. I’m not angry at you, just disappointed. I thought I had finally found someone that could place trust in me but after overhearing your conversation with Jill I now know that I was wrong. You deserve someone that you can be happy with.  
Anders

FUCK, yelled Chris as he took out his phone and called Jill. Anders has gone after Eros, said Chris. What, when, said Jill? He overheard our call earlier and thinks that, we have to stop him, said Chris. I’ll get some agents on it, said Jill, you need to get back here ASAP. Chris quickly packed and tore off to HQ. Anders arrived at the small airport and got out of the car, Siad came walking off the jet towards Anders and hugged him. Still as handsome as ever, said Siad, are you ready? Ready, willing and able, said Anders, causing Siad to laugh. Siad followed Anders onto the private jet and the two sat down and buckled in. Once the plane leveled off a waiter walked into the cabin, bring us a bottle of Champagne, said Siad. Water for me, said Anders, with a slice of lemon please.

I’m going on a mission, said Anders, I need my senses sharp. Siad smiled at Anders and stood and walked over and held out his hand which Anders took. I brought you some interesting toys, said Siad, as Anders looked at several metal cases setting around the room. Siad opened one of the cases and there were two gold plated guns. Siad picked one up and handed it to Anders. This is a modified nine-millimeter with an extended clip and shoot rounds that can penetrate Kevlar, said Siad. Anders looked up and smiled a mischievous grin at Siad. I thought you might like those, said Siad, as Anders placed both guns in his side holsters. Anders sat down and began to load several of the extended clips, Siad walked over to him and handed him a combat vest. 

It’s light, said Anders, it’s a new kind of Kevlar with titanium plating. Anders stood and put on the vest and fastened it at the sides, NICE, said Anders. That vest can withstand a fifty caliber round, said Siad, you would hurt like hell the next day but you would be alive. Anders place his suppressor in one of the vest pockets along with assorted knives and weaponry. This might interest you, said Siad, What is it, said Anders? These are miniature smart bombs if you will, said Siad. They are equipped with heat seeking, detection, both sound and visual and one unique feature said Siad. They are voice commanded, said Siad. Siad pinned a small mic and camera combo to Anders vest. If you need them all you have to do is call for them, pan the camera towards the target and boom, and target gone, laughed Siad. 

What’s the command word, asked Anders. Anders, said Siad. The command word is my name, said Anders. I thought it would be easy for you to remember smiled Siad. Siad took Anders hand, Anders forget about this madman, come back to Saudi Arabia with me, said Siad, you will live like a princess. Speak whatever desire your heart wants and it shall be so, said Siad, as he kissed Anders. Anders mind wonder back to four years earlier, Ada and Anders were sent on a mission by Huber Corp to rescue a Saudi prince that had been abducted by terrorist. Anders located the room where they were holding Siad, looks like four hostels are in the room with him, said Ada. Cake, said Anders. You take out the group outside the door, said Anders to Ada. 

Once we have him, we’ll blow an exit in the back wall and meet up at this point here, said Anders pointing to the tablet. Got it, said Ada. Ada went down the wall and Anders waited by the skylight for the signal. A moment later there was gunfire, men screaming and an explosion. That’s my cue said Anders as he jumped feet first through the skylight landing next to Siad. The four men pointed their weapons at Anders and screamed at him in Arabic. Yeah, I have no fucking idea what you are saying but I know you will understand this, said Anders as he grabbed the man closes to him and breaking his arm and then slinging the man hard into the wall. Another man came at Anders from the right and hit Anders against the side of his head with the butt of his gun. 

Anders turned and looked at the man, foreplay huh, Anders drove his foot into the man’s abdomen sending the man against the wall breaking his neck. Anders turned and the other two men stood with their mouths open, Anders quickly moved behind one of the men and snapped his neck dropping him to the floor. Anders looked at the last man standing and he dropped his gun and fell to the floor screaming the same word over and over, JUHAR, JUHAR. What the fuck are you saying, said Anders? Demon, said Siad, he thinks you are a demon. Yeah well he might be right, said Anders. I take it you are Siad, said Anders. I am, said Siad. Anders walked over and broke the cuffs from his wrists, I’m from Huber Corp and I am here to take you home are you injured, asked Anders?

Siad stood and then kneeled down on one knee and took Anders hand pressing it against his heart and looking up at Anders. My name is Prince Siad Abul Johari and I pledge a life debt to you for saving my life, ask what you will and it is yours, said Siad? Yeah thanks, said Anders I just need to know if you are injured? Siad Stood, the man was tall, I am not injured, said Siad. Good, said Anders, Anders noticed how very handsome Siad was, the dark hair and eyes, the very well-defined build, and a bulge in his slacks that made Anders want to investigate. Not to mention the things Anders could do with the man’s neatly trimmed beard. Ada walked through the door and Siad stepped back, it’s alright, said Anders, she’s with me. Ada walked over to the wall and placed a small explosive on it, everyone to the other side of the room, said Ada.

Ada detonated the explosive and blew an opening in the wall. Ada and Anders were able to return Siad to the palace. As they were getting ready to leave the director of Huber Corp walked in. What the hell is he doing here, said Anders? He’s just here to suck up, laughed Ada. Prince Siad, I’m Chadwick Starr, the director of Huber Corp and I’m so happy to see you returned safe and sound. Anders laughed, Chadwick Starr, it always made him think of Patrick Star. Thank you, said Siad, let it be known that I Prince Siad Abul Johari owe this man, turning to Anders, a life debt. Ada leaned over to Anders ear, I was there too you know, Anders chuckled. Siad walked over to Anders and took his hands and smiled down at Anders. 

What is your name, asked Siad? Anders, Anders Anderson, said Anders. Let us throw a banquet in honor of this hero and to give thanks to all that helped bring me home, said Siad. Yeah, that sounds swell, but we have a very long flight waiting for us, those international flights can be a bitch, laughed Anders. We would be honored to attend such a gracious invitation, said Chadwick as he turned to Anders and widened his eyes, sure, why not said Anders. Siad walked over to Anders and kissed him on both cheeks. It is settled then, you shall stay here at the palace as my guests, said Siad. Jasso, please show Anders to the hanging garden room, I think he will like it best of all the other rooms, said Siad, as he smiled at Anders. 

Jasso showed Anders to his room and Anders took in a deep breath when he walked into the room. There were flowers, fruit trees, vining Jasmine and plants everywhere. WOW, said Anders, this is amazing. Jasso showed Anders into the sleeping quarters, there are eight different rooms in this suite, please feel free to explore, said Jasso. Thank you, said Anders. Please feel free to freshen up, clothes will be laid out for you for dinner, I will return in one hour, said Jasso. It took Anders a minute but he finally found the bathroom and there were two women standing there with their heads bowed. Uh, I don’t know if you can understand me, said Anders, but who are you? A voice behind Anders spoke, they are here to bath you sir, and Anders spun around and looked at the woman the voice came from. 

They’re here to do what, said Anders? If you prefer male bathers I can go and get them, said the woman? Anders thought for a minute and had a vulgar flash in his mind. No, who are you, said Anders? I am Talisa, I am in charge of attending to guest’s needs. Sure you are, said Anders. Look I dig the whole two on one thing, but I can bath myself just fine, said Anders. Talisa spoke to the two women in Arabic and the two women left. If you need me just call, said Talisa. Anders showered and walked to the bedroom, a pair of white pants, a red silk shirt and golden slippers were laying on the bed. I guess I’m rocking the Aladdin look tonight said Anders. Anders dressed and there was a knock at the door, Anders walked over and opened the door, it was Talisa.

I wanted to make sure everything was to your liking, said Talisa. Yeah, said Anders, the shirt is a little revealing seeing how it has no buttons, but hey when in Rome right, laughed Anders. Was none of the jewelry to your liking, said Talisa? What jewelry, said Anders? Talisa walked into the bedroom and over to a large dressing table that had been covered in gold and gemstone jewelry. Wow, said Anders, how the hell did I miss that? Anders marveled at everything, after a moment Talisa could see that Anders was having a hard time deciding on what to wear. If I may sir, said Talisa. Please said Anders. Talisa picked up a very thick and heavy gold chain that sported a very large ruby and placed it around Anders neck, she then placed several large gemstone rings on Anders hands and studded his wrists with gold bracelets.

Anders looked in the mirror and smiled at his reflection. You look like true royalty, said Talisa. Jasso cleared his throat from the doorway, are you ready sir, or do you require more time, asked Jasso. I’m as ready as I will ever be, said Anders. Anders looked at Talisa and gently nudged her with his shoulder, thanks for the assist, you rock, said Anders. Talisa covered her mouth to conceal the smile she was wearing. Anders walked down the hallway with Jasso to the dining hall. Anders walked in and saw a table that ran the entire length of the room, damn, Anders whispered to himself. This way sir, said Jasso and he led Anders to his seat. Prince Siad will be joining us shortly, said Jasso. Anders looked across the enormous table at Ada who was sitting across from him, Ada was dressed in purple silk, with lots of gold everywhere.

A veil of purple silk and gold hung from the back of her hair, she looked beautiful. Wow, you look amazing, said Anders. Check you out rocking the hot red Aladdin look laughed Ada. His royal highness, Prince Siad, said Jasso. The others in the room bowed as Siad walked in. Hey Siad, said Anders, how are you feeling? You will address him as Prince Siad, said Jasso firmly. Siad walked over to Jasso, you do not ever correct this man again, said Siad, as Siad walked over to Anders. Siad leaned down and kissed Anders on the cheek, Anders whispered into his ear, can I call you daddy laughed Anders? Siad stood and laughed and leaned back down to Anders ear, perhaps only when we are alone. Siad sat down, Jasso snapped his fingers and waiters began to enter the room pushing silver carts and stopped by each person to allow them to make a selection. 

Once everyone was done eating another parade of waiters came in pushing silver carts full of dessert items, everyone made a selection and ate. Siad, said Anders, this was truly one of the best meals I have ever had, thank you. This was just dinner, wait until tomorrow night and I will show you the meaning of extravagance, smiled Siad. Anders smiled back. I almost forgot, said Anders, is there like a mall or a department store close by, Ada and I need to pick up something to wear for tomorrow night, said Anders? Siad busted out laughing at the question, Anders looked at Ada with a puzzled look. Did I say something funny, asked Anders? Siad looked at Anders, I have already seen to that for both of you, said Siad. 

Anders looked at Siad, what do you mean you already took care of that, asked Anders? Siad stood and walked over to Anders and offered him his hand, Anders took his hand and stood up as Siad walked him and Ada down the hall to a large room where there were rack after rack of men and women’s clothing, several tailors and consultants stood by to assist. Pick whatever you want, as much as you want said Siad as he looked into Anders green eyes. Anders smiled, Siad, said Anders, this is too much. Nonsense, said Siad, you deserve this and so much more as he smiled at Anders. I will leave you to it, said Siad, as he ran his hand across Anders cheek. Anders looked through several of the tuxes that were there until he pulled out the one he had been looking for, this is it, said Anders.

The consultant stepped over and looked at the tux, you do have an eye for fashion, said the consultant. One of the tailors stepped over and took Anders measurements. It will be ready by morning, said the tailor, he turned and walked away with the tux. I would like to choose a different kind of bow tie however, said Anders. Anders looked through the selection of bow ties until he found just the right one. Bold choice, said the consultant smiling. Once they had finished, Jasso was walking Anders back to his room, I must apologize for my statement earlier, said Jasso, I meant no disrespect. Anders stopped and looked at Jasso, Siad made you apologize didn’t he? Jasso dropped his eyes. You were just doing your job, you don’t have to apologize to me, said Anders. 

Jasso looked Anders in the eyes, I must, you are a foreigner in a foreign land with no idea of our language, customs, or beliefs, said Jasso, I did not consider that before I spoke earlier and I angered the prince. I am sorry Anders for not being hospitable, considerate or compassionate, said Jasso. Anders looked at Jasso, it was no big deal, and we’re cool, said Anders. Although, said Anders, you need to loosen up a bit, when’s the last time you got laid, said Anders? Jasso turned his head and laughed. Listen, take a couple nights off, go out get something to drink pick up a good looking girl or guy, or both, take them home and have some really hot, sweaty, monkey sex, it will do wonders for you, said Anders. Jasso busted out laughing and his face turned red. 

Anders laughed, just try it, said Anders. I see what the prince sees in you now said Jasso? What’s that, said Anders? You have this honest air about you, it is so welcoming, said Jasso. Jasso opened Anders door for him, good evening Anders, said Jasso. Good night, said Anders, and try what I said laughed Anders. Anders took off the golden slippers and walked through all eight rooms until he came to a balcony that overlooked a reflecting pool that stretched as far as he could see. The breeze softly rustled the Date Palms below and the strong scent of Jasmine perfumed the air. Arabian finery suits you, said Siad, Anders turned and saw Siad standing staring at him. How did you get in here, said Anders? This palace has many secret passages, said Siad as he walked towards Anders. 

And one just happens to lead to my bed chamber, said Anders? Siad placed his hands on Anders face and kissed him, Anders returned the kiss. Siad leaned back and looked down at Anders, by the gods you are the most handsome man I have ever looked upon, said Siad. Your face was sculpted by the gods themselves, your eyes their gift to you, said Siad. Anders felt himself blush. Stay with me Anders, said Siad, live with me here and I will create a paradise that even the gods will envy. Anders looked at Siad, I would love to stay in your paradise with you, but I can’t, said Anders. Why, said Siad, we will create our own world and our own rules, a happiness that that no two other people have ever had. Anders looked into those dark brown eyes and found himself thinking about staying, then there was a flash of Eros that moved before him.

Anders turned away from Siad, I can’t, there’s something I have to do and I cannot rest until I finish it, said Anders. Tell what it is and I will see it completed by dawn, said Siad. It’s something I have to do, said Anders. Siad turned Anders back towards him, I see two kinds of passion in you, said Siad, one is a dark passion, this task you must complete. Be careful Anders that it does not consume you and kill you. Siad stepped closer to Anders and placed his arms around him, the second passion is a passion I desperately want to explore with you, said Siad. I know, said Anders. You do, said Siad, how do you know? Anders pulled Siad head down and whispered in his ear, because I can feel it on my hip, laughed Anders. Siad stepped back and looked down, Anders looked at Siad, that’s rather impressive, said Anders. Wait, said Siad as he walked Anders to the bedroom and began to remove his shirt. The next morning Anders awoke and found a note on the nightstand:  
Anders,  
I would have loved nothing more than to have woken up this morning with you in my arms and to have kissed those beautiful lips and held you. I have an emergency meeting with my foreign diplomats and I had to go, forgive me. I promise to be back in time to have lunch.  
Siad

Anders laid back on the bed and began to think about the night he had with Siad. How they made love until the sky had just a hint of light. The man was an incredible lover. Anders began to think, could he be as happy as Siad said? Anders thoughts turned to Eros and his solace was renewed. Anders got out of bed and wrapped the sheet around him and walked to the balcony and looked out over the grounds, I will kill you Eros. There was a knock at Anders door, come in, said Anders. The door opened and in came several waiters pushing silver carts, STOP, said Anders. You can just leave the carts there and I will choose what I want. The men looked at each other in confusion, Talisa walked through the door and spoke something in Arabic and the men left. 

I will return later said Talisa. Anders went straight for the coffee, Arabian coffee, said Anders as he took a drink. Anders began to raise the lids on the silver carts and look to see which each contained, he settled on some bacon and eggs. A while later Talisa returned, how was the breakfast, asked Talisa? Delicious, said Anders, but could you ask them not to make so much next time, the rest of this will go to waste. Not so, said Talisa, the Prince has the food donated to the shelter and to those in need. He does, said Anders almost doe like? Yes, now where would like to have lunch with Prince Siad today, asked Talisa? How did you know we were having lunch today, asked Anders? The Prince phone and asked me to help you decide, said Talisa. 

I don’t know, said Anders, where would you suggest? Talisa looked at Anders, follow me, said Talisa? Talisa led Anders into a private part of the garden, there was a waterfall and flowers growing everywhere. This is perfect, said Anders. I thought you might like it, said Talisa. He is quite smitten with you, said Talisa. Anders looked at Talisa, I thought being gay over here meant the death penalty, said Anders? Thoughts, attitudes, feelings are changing, said Talisa, you could help him change it even more. No pressure there, said Anders. I have never seen the prince light up the way he does around you, said Talisa, Anders smiled. I will have everything arranged, shall I have serving start at noon, asked Talisa? Sounds great, said Anders. 

Anders returned to his room, showered and got dressed. Anders looked at the clock it was only ten-thirty. Anders walked back down to the large room and began to go through the large amount of clothes again. Anders selected a different outfit and went upstairs. Anders changed and looked at the clock eleven thirty-five, I better be off Anders thought to himself. Anders arrived at the spot to find a waiter waiting there, he pulled out the chair for Anders to sit. I’ll have a glass of iced tea with lemon please, said Anders. The waiter returned with coffee and poured Anders a cup and smiled, thanks said Anders, its ninety-five degrees who needs iced tea. A moment later Siad walked up and walked over to Anders and hugged him. 

I’m so sorry about this morning, said Siad, but I had to go. I understand, said Anders. Why are you drinking hot coffee, said Siad, its ninety-five degrees out? Anders laughed, long story. Siad looked at the waiter and said something in Arabic and the waiter took off, a few minutes later the waiter returned with a pitcher of iced tea. Anders laughed, you are so much going to have to teach me how to say iced tea in Arabic, said Anders. Two waiters showed up and placed food in front of Anders and Siad. Siad looked at the two and said something to them in Arabic and they left. Siad stood and walked over to Anders, he leaned down and kissed Anders. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there when you woke up, said Siad. Its fine, said Anders. 

Are you excited about tonight, asked Siad? I am, said Anders. The two chatted for a while and then Jasso approached, Siad put down his fork and looked at Jasso and said something to him in Arabic. Damn, said Siad. What is it, asked Anders? I have to go, there is a problem that I must deal with, said Siad. Anders stood and went to give Siad a hug. Siad leaned down and kissed Anders passionately. I will see you tonight, said Siad. He kissed Anders again and left. Anders stood before the mirror fixing the green bow tie, he stood back and did a once over of himself. Well, that’s as good as it’s going to get, said Anders. There was a knock at the door, come in said Anders. Talisa walked into the room with three large men behind her carrying large velvet trays.

What’s this, said Anders? Your jewelry selection for tonight’s banquet, said Talisa. Anders stood and walked over to the trays and gasped. Anders had never seen jewelry like this before. Anders snapped back to himself, he wanted something that would make a statement, but nothing too overdone. Anders selected a rather large square cut emerald ring and placed it on his right hand. He then selected a large square cut diamond ring and placed it on his left hand. How do I look said Anders? Perfect, said Talisa. Jasso came to the door and saw Anders and placed his hand over his mouth. Anders looked at Jasso, everything alright, asked Anders? You look stunning, said Jasso. If you are ready sir, I will escort you to the party, said Jasso.

As they walked down the hallway Jasso says to Anders, I took your advice. And, said Anders? I have not been this sore in a very long time and I feel so much better today, said Jasso. They both laughed, I expect details later on, said Anders. I think you might be busy with something else, said Jasso. Ready, said Jasso. Let’s do it, said Anders. Jasso opened the two large doors revealing the party going on inside. Anders stepped forward a little to take in the sight. There were flowers everywhere, people talking and laughing, Anders was taken back. Anders took a deep breath and walked up to the announcer. Name sir, asked the announcer? Anders Anderson, said Anders. The guest of honor, said the announcer. The announcer hit his metal staff hard against the floor twice causing a loud ringing noise. 

Announcing Mr. Anders Anderson, the guest of honor, said the announcer. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Anders. Anders looked at the bottom of the stairs and saw Siad looking up at him smiling. Anders began to descend the stairs until he reached Siad. Siad walked up to Anders and said, By the Gods, I have no words to describe you, said Siad. Siad walked up to Anders and kissed him on both cheeks and hugged him. As he hugged Anders he whispered in his ear, you are the most beautiful man in the world tonight, said Siad. Siad escorted Anders to the center of the room. If I may have everyone’s attention, said Siad. This man saved my life and I owe him a life debt, said Siad. Siad removed a gold chain with a large yellow diamond hanging from it and placed it around Anders neck. 

Siad kneeled before Anders and took his hand. I Prince Siad Abul Johari swear a life debt to you Anders Anderson in front of these witnesses. Whatever you want, whatever you need, you only have to ask and it is yours, said Siad. Siad stood and kissed Anders, which is tradition to seal the life debt. Siad looked into Anders eyes, Anders knew it meant much more than that. Anders broke the kiss with Siad, Siad my situation has changed since last we met, said Anders. There is someone else, said Siad? Yes and no, said Anders, it’s complicated. Siad looked down at Anders, I understand said Siad, I can wait. Let’s get you to LA, said Siad.


	8. Chapter 8

Chris sat in the locker room thinking about Anders and pulled the note from his pocket that Anders had left him. If only Anders had talked to him first he could have explained but he knew that Anders was hell bent on killing Eros and he would not stop until he did. Chris put on his combat vest and began to place clips, knives, and other weapons in the pockets. Chris was worried, he knew that Anders was in danger whether Anders realized it or not, Chris had to get to him no matter what. Chris climbed into the cockpit of the Razor C-1, the fastest fighter jet the BSAA had. You should reach LA in approximately two hours and ten minutes, said Jill over the headset, find Anders and get out of there as quickly as possible. 

Understood, said Chris. As Chris shot down the runway and lifted off, I’m coming Anders, said Chris as he accelerated to mock 1. Anders pulled the ball cap down lower on his forehead and walked into the building and up to the front desk. May I help you sir, said the man behind the desk. Yeah, I’m Johnny Rivers and I’m starting with the maintenance department today. The man did not even look at Anders, take the elevator to the 24th floor and follow the signs to the maintenance department, said the man. Hey, thanks, said Anders as he got on the elevator. Anders got off on the 24th and headed to the maintenance department, he stopped at a door marked HVAC. The door was locked but Anders managed to force the door open and get inside.

Anders looked around the room, he knew there had to be a map somewhere of the air duct system for the building. Anders located the map and studied it and notice a separate duct system leading up to the penthouse, Anders took a picture of the map. Anders located a duct that ran right next to it and knew that was his way in. Anders made his way into the duct and followed the map until he was next to the duct system that lead to the penthouse. Anders cut through the duct and into the other one that lead to the penthouse and made his way up to the penthouse. Anders looked around the room but did not detect any movement. Anders popped the duct covering off and jumped down. Anders reached into his pocket and took out his suppressor and breathed it in, not this time motherfucker, said Anders. 

Anders was familiar with the layout of the penthouse and made his way to the master bedroom. Anders surveyed the room before entering but did not see anyone, Anders walked into the master bath but it was empty also. Guess I will just wait until the prick comes home, said Anders. As Anders was walking through the bedroom he was tackled from behind, Anders saw the syringe coming at him and grabbed the wrist of the man holding it and snapped the man’s wrist and tossed the man against the wall. Not this time Liam, said Anders. Liam reached inside his jacket but Anders already had ahold of his wrist, Liam screamed when Anders snapped his other wrist. Anders looked down at Liam and his two broke wrists. 

That’s for being a fucking pervert on the deck with me, said Anders. Anders walked over and picked up the syringe and turned to see Liam crawling away on his elbows trying to escape. Anders walked up behind Liam and drove his knee into Liam’s back causing Liam to scream out in pain. I can guess what this stuff would do to me, said Anders, let’s see what it does to someone who isn’t infected with the virus. Anders drove the syringe into Liam’s ass and pushed down the plunger emptying the contents into Liam’s ass. Liam’s body began to go limp, what have you done, said Liam? I injected you with whatever the fuck was in that syringe, giggled Anders. It could kill me, yelled Liam. Anders rolled Liam over on his back and drew him up to his face, well you better hope it does kill you, said Anders.

Because if it doesn’t then I will as Anders dropped Liam to the floor. Liam began to convulse, blood began to run from his eyes, nose, ears and mouth. Anders watched as Liam began to throw up vast amounts of blood. Then Liam stopped moving, Anders could hear gurgling coming from Liam’s throat. Anders reached down and twisted Liam’s neck snapping it. Anders walked back into the master bath and washed his hands. Chris landed on the roof of the penthouse and detached the glider and made for cover behind a large heating and cooling unit. Chris surveyed the rooftop, but saw no camera’s or motion detectors. Chris saw the door that led into the building and ran towards it. Chris put the digital lock opener above the keypad on the door and turned it on. 

A few seconds later, Chris heard the door unlock and he entered. Chris made his way down the stair to the penthouse door, using the digital lock opener Chris was able to get inside. Chris was suddenly grabbed and tossed into a wall, Chris got to his feet and looked into Anders eyes. CHRIS, said Anders, what the fuck are you doing here? You have to leave you’re going to ruin everything, said Anders. I came to get you, said Chris, it’s too dangerous for you to be here alone. Don’t worry said Anders sarcastically, I took my suppressor before I came in. Anders turned to walk away and Chris caught his arm, Anders you have to let me explain what you heard me and Jill talking about, said Chris. Anders turned to Chris, no explanation needed, said Anders, I heard what she said and I heard what you said, case closed.

Anders turned to walk away and Chris grabbed his arm again. Anders pulled away, I’m only going to say this one time said Anders, leave Chris. And if I don’t, said Chris? I can make you, said Anders. All right Billy Bad Ass, said Chris as he put down his rifle and removed his combat vest, make me, said Chris. Anders looked at Chris, last warning, said Anders with a stone face. Chris walked towards Anders, what are you waiting for, said Chris. Anders grabbed Chris and tossed him across the room into a large couch. Leave Chris, said Anders. That’s all you got, said Chris, and here I thought you were this rough and tumble guy that didn’t take any shit from anyone. Chris charged Anders and grabbed him around the waist, Anders brought his knee up into Chris’ chest while driving his elbow into his back. 

Chris yelled and dropped to his knees. Okay, that hurt a little, said Chris as he stood up, but it will take more than that. Just leave Chris, said Anders, this has nothing to do with you, it’s between Eros and me. Chris rushed Anders again, Anders grabbed Chris and body slammed him into the floor. Anders stood looking down at Chris as tears stung his eyes, he watched as Chris got up from the floor, please leave Chris, said Anders softly. Not without you, said Chris. Anders grabbed Chris and flipped him over his shoulder causing Chris to hit the marble floor hard. Leave now Chris, said Anders. Not without you, said Chris as he stood up. Anders ran at Chris and drove his knee directly into Chris’ abdomen, sending Chris to the floor.

Leave Chris, said Anders. Not without you, said Chris. Anders grabbed Chris and slammed him into the wall so hard the tile cracked, just fucking leave, yelled Anders, as Anders pulled Chris’ arms down to his side. Not without you, said Chris. Anders slammed Chris to the floor and climbed onto his chest and yelled at Chris, WHY WON’T YOU JUST FUCKING LEAVE? Because I love you, said Chris. Anders was dumbfounded, Chris reached up and drew Anders down to his lips and kissed him, as Anders kissed him back. Anders looked down at Chris as tears fell from his eyes, I love you too, said Anders as he hugged Chris’ neck. Chris moaned, are you alright, said Anders? Chris looked at Anders, you just slammed me around the room like a tennis ball, said Chris. I’m just peachy as he drew Anders down into another kiss.

Anders suddenly sat up, what is it, said Chris? We got company, Anders pulled Chris from the floor to his feet and looked around the room. Anders saw the heavy drapes hanging by the floor to ceiling windows, come on, said Anders, as he ran and pulled down the drapes. What are you doing, asked Chris? I’m sure during your military career you have parachuted, said Anders. Yeah, said Chris. Good, said Anders as he tied the drape around his waist. Stand behind me Chris, said Anders, now lock your arms around my neck. Chris locked his arms around Anders neck. Anders drove his foot through one of the windows shattering it. Anders reached back and pulled the drape between Chris’ legs and up over Chris’ head and held on to the ends. 

Listen to me said Anders, when I say jump you jump and lock your legs around my waist and hold on, got it said Anders. Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me, said Chris. Relax, said Anders, I’ve done this before it’ll be fine. One, two, three, jump, said Anders. Chris jumped in unison with Anders and locked his legs around Anders waist as the drape filled with air. Uh Anders, said Chris, we seem to be going a little fast. I noticed that too, said Anders. Anders notice a small pond where people were feeding ducks and tried to aim for the water, hold on, said Anders. The two men hit the water and splashed water all over the people feeding the ducks. The two men surfaced, are you alright, said Anders. Chris coughed, you’re nuts, said Chris. 

Well, that was the opinion of the court appointed psychiatrist, said Anders, but it was just an opinion. Chris burst into laughter. Anders looked up and could see Eros looking down at him, Anders stuck his tongue out between his teeth and flipped Eros off. Anders turned the small camera towards Eros and leaned down to the mic and said, ”ANDERS”, and started laughing. Seconds later there was a large explosion in the penthouse. A large black Humvee with the letters BSAA on the side pulled up and the back door opened, GET IN, yelled a man. Anders and Chris ran for the Humvee and got in as it sped away. Chris looked at Anders, you’re fucking insane, laughed Chris as he grabbed Anders and kissed him. Chris pushed Anders down across the back seat as the two men kissed uncontrollably. 

Chris, said Anders, we are not alone. Chris looked at the driver and sat up wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Anders sat up and cleared his throat. Anders notice the driver looking at him and Chris in the mirror giggling. Eyes front, said Anders and the driver focused back on the road. Anders and Chris arrived at the base, they had no more exited the Humvee when a soldier walked up and handed Chris a phone. Is he alive, said Jill? He’s fine, said Chris. What the hell happened, asked Jill, I watching the news and there was some kind of explosion in the penthouse? I haven’t had a chance to debrief Anders yet, said Chris, I’ll call you back when I know more and Chris hung up the phone. Anders was leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette, you can’t smoke in here, said Chris.

Must have missed the memo, smiled Anders. Chris smiled back, let’s get out of these wet clothes said Chris as the started walking towards the locker room. As they were undressing in the locker room Chris looked at Anders, what’s with the jump suit, asked Chris? I posed a new hire for the maintenance department to gain entry into the upper floors said Anders. Chris watched as Anders peeled the wet jump suit off, Chris smacked Anders on the ass as he walked by on his way to the shower. Don’t start some shit you can’t finish, said Anders. Chris laughed and walked into the shower room; Anders follow a short time later. Anders stood across from Chris watching him wash his body, Anders was getting turned on, but decided to shower instead.

Chris turned around and watched as Anders slowly poured the body wash into his hands and began to rub from his neck to his lower abdomen. Anders looked at Chris and could tell he was getting turned on by the look on his face and his hardening dick. Anders decided to have a little fun, Anders turned away from Chris and arched his back and poured the body wash over his shoulder allowing it to run down his back and disappear into the crack of his ass, Anders moaned. Anders felt Chris’ arm go around his waist, you are really asking for it, said Chris. What do you mean, said Anders looking at Chris with a look of innocence on his face? Chris kissed Anders, we should probably wait until we can be completely alone before we “engage” into anything, said Anders as he continued to wash. 

Chris looked at Anders and narrowed his eyes and growled. Chris leaned down to Anders ear, you fucking tease, said Chris laughing. Anders turned to Chris and gave him a peck on the cheek, you love it, laughed Anders. After the two had showered and dressed a soldier walked up to Chris and saluted. Your accommodations have been made sir, said the soldier. Very good, said Chris, dismissed. What accommodations, asked Anders? The BSAA has safe houses around the city, the one we are going to is just outside of LA, said Chris. I chose it because it is tactically sound, said Chris. Anders and Chris climbed into the jeep and headed for the safe house, an hour later they arrived at the house. THIS, is a safe house, said Anders? 

I know it’s a little much, said Chris, but the security system could hold off an army for days. The house looked like it should belong to some famous movie producer instead of the BSAA. Anders and Chris walked through the front door, Chris stopped Anders, look into the camera, say your name and be still for a moment. Why, asked Anders? The security system has facial and voice recognition, once it has your facial and voice patterns you will be able to access the system if you need to, said Chris, her name is Dorothy. Anders did as Chris instructed, an automated voice spoke, facial and voice recognition complete, welcome Anders, said Dorothy. Thanks, said Anders. You are welcome, said Dorothy. Anders gave the panel a strange look. 

Anders follow Chris into the large living area and through to the kitchen. Wow, said Anders, I could cook for days in here. They usually keep this for dignitaries and high-profile people when they come into town, said Chris, but when I found out it was available, I jumped on it, said Chris. Anders opened the refrigerator and it was fully stocked. Want to order out, said Chris? Are you kidding, said Anders, have you looked in the refrigerator? I figured you wouldn’t feel much like cooking after the day you had, said Chris. Anders walked over and put his arms around Chris and looked up at him, you’re sweet, said Anders as Chris leaned down and kissed him. What sounds good, said Anders? There is an authentic Chinese restaurant called Happy China and the food is out of this world, said Chris dramatically.

SOLD, laughed Anders. Why don’t you order and I’ll go explore, said Anders? Chris put his arms around Anders waist and kissed him, don’t get lost snickered Chris. Anders walked back into the large living room and looked around, I wonder where the bedrooms are, said Anders. There are three bedrooms and the master suite located on the second level, a fourth bedroom is located on this level in the south west corner of the structure, said Dorothy. Thanks, said Anders. You are welcome Anders, said Dorothy. Dorothy, said Anders, can you show me the schematics of this house? Of course, Anders, if you will step to the panel by the door, I can accommodate your request, said Dorothy. Anders walked over to the panel and looked at the schematics that was being displayed.   
Anders noticed several areas that contained strange red dots, Dorothy what are these red dots I see everywhere? I’m sorry Anders but you are not authorized to access that information, said Dorothy. CHRIS, yelled Anders. Chris walked into the living room, Dorothy, please give Anders full access to the security system, authorization Redfield, Christopher, Captain 6969 Echo. Authorization accepted, said Dorothy. 6969 Echo, said Anders smiling. Chris walked over to Anders and put his arms around him, they did tell us to create a code no one could guess as he leaned down and kissed Anders. Warning, unauthorized person outside the gate perimeter, said Dorothy. Chris switched to camera view and saw the delivery guy pushing the call button. 

Shall I activate the perimeter defenses, said Dorothy. Negative, said Chris. It’s the delivery guy, said Chris, I’ll go get it. Anders walked into the kitchen and opened a bottle of wine; Chris came walking in carrying the food. JESUS, said Anders, what did you order? I want you to try everything, said Chris. Chris began to lay out all the boxes and cartons on the counter. Anders opened them and took a small bite of each. Good, said Chris? Anders shook his head as he chewed. After the meal Chris walked Anders out onto the large patio that overlooked a canyon. Chris laid back in a lounger and moaned, are you alright, asked Anders? Yeah, that knee you gave me in the abdomen was effective, laughed Chris. Anders walked over and straddled Chris’ lap, he unbuttoned Chris’ shirt and could already see the bruise forming across Chris’ abdomen. 

Anders looked at Chris with tears in his eyes, I’m so sorry, said Anders. It’s nothing said Chris, I’ve had worse. You have quite the temper, laughed Chris. I prefer to call it passion, said Anders. Anders rubbed his hands together and placed them on Chris’ abdomen, Chris drew in a deep breath as his felt the heat from Anders hands spread across his abdomen and chest, Chris felt himself go instantly hard. OH MY GOD, said Chris, I’m hard as rock right now. Anders leaned up over Chris’ face, I’m so sorry I hurt you, said Anders. Chris pulled Anders down onto his lips, Anders felt himself becoming lost in Chris’ kiss. Anders pulled back from Chris, I know a great way to say I’m sorry, said Anders. Chris smiled a huge smile, do you now, said Chris? 

Anders began to snake his way down Chris’ chest and licked his way down his abdomen while unbuttoning and unzipping Chris’ pants. Chris watched in awe as the green eyes of the man suddenly disappeared and he felt Anders mouth take his full length.


	9. Chapter 9

Anders woke with his head on Chris’ chest and Chris’ arms around him, Anders hated the thought of having to leave the man’s embrace, but nature was not just calling, the bitch was screaming for him to get up and pee. Anders went to get up and Chris pulled him back down, Anders laughed, if you don’t let me up I am going to be forced to piss all over you and this bed, said Anders. Chris looked down into Anders green eyes, he released his grip. As Anders was getting up Chris smacked Anders ass hard, as soon as you are done, that ass comes right back to me, understood, said Chris? Anders walked into the bathroom rubbing his now reddening cheek. Anders finished using the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Anders walked back into the bedroom and looked at Chris, Chris threw the covers back and looked at Anders, IN, said Chris. 

Anders walked over and climbed back into bed with Chris, Chris put his arm around Anders and drew him against his body while kissing his neck. So we’re just going to stay here all day, said Anders? Chris began to grind against Anders, I can think of some things to do said Chris. Anders turned to face Chris, and what might that be, smiled Anders. Chris was getting ready to kiss Anders when the doorbell rang. Dorothy, who’s at the front door, asked Chris? Lieutenant Commander Fields, said Dorothy. FFUUUCCKK, said Chris. Who is Lieutenant Commander Fields, said Anders? An eternal pain in my ass, said Chris. I thought that was my job, laughed Anders. Chris got out of bed, Anders grabbed Chris’ dick and pulled, HEY, said Chris.

What, said Anders, you slap my ass I pull your dick, it’s fair. Chris launched himself back onto the bed and took Anders in his arms, if that fuck wasn’t at the door right now, I’d teach you a lesson you’d never forget, said Chris. Promises, promises, said Anders. Chris gave Anders a kissed and got dressed and headed downstairs. Anders got dressed and walked down stairs. Lieutenant Commander, said Chris, what brings you by? Jill is on her way we need to meet with you and…..the man’s voice trailed off as he looked up and seen Anders standing on the stairs. So, you must be Anders, I’m Lieutenant Commander Lyle Fields, as he smiled at Anders. Anders walked down the stairs, Chris looked at Anders and could tell Anders was not impressed. 

Anders walked over to the two men, Lyle stuck out his hand towards Anders and smiled a big smile. Anders lit a cigarette and shook the man’s hand, it’s a pleasure to meet you Lyle gushed. You are the only human to ever survive and thrive after receiving all three mutated viruses’ at once, said Lyle. Yeah, I’m real lucky like that said Anders dryly. Please come in and have a seat, said Chris. Lyle followed Chris into the sitting area and sat down. Anders walked into the kitchen to make coffee; Anders could not figure out how to use the space age coffee maker. How the fuck do you use this thing, said Anders? I can be of assistance, said Dorothy. You can make coffee for me, said Anders? I can Andres, would you prefer a light, medium, or dark roast, said Dorothy? 

Medium, said Anders. How many cups would you like to brew, asked Dorothy? Twelve said Anders. The machine came to life, Anders heard grinding noises and water running and within a minute he could see and smell coffee filling the pot. Alright, said Anders. Eros walked into the lab and over to one of the scientists, is he ready, said Eros? The scientist walked Eros over to the man sitting on the table, Eros studied the man with great scrutiny. Where were you born, said Eros? Fitchburg, VA, said the man. Where did you attend college, said Eros? I didn’t, I finished high school and went straight into the Air Force, said the man. What was your first promotion in the Air Force, said Eros? I was promoted from private first class to Lieutenant, said the man.

How did you first meet Anders Anderson, said Eros? On a mission to retrieve data from a lab, he kissed me before he made it out of the lab. What’s your name, said Eros? Captain Christopher Redfield, said the man, but everyone calls me Chris as the man smiled. Eros looked down at the man on the table, he was a perfect replica of Chris Redfield, he knew professional and personal facts, he even acted like Chris Redfield, but could he achieve his objective? What is your mission, said Eros? To retrieve Anders Anderson and return here to you, said the man. And if you can’t, said Eros? Then I will bring you his body, said the man as he smiled. Get him ready, said Eros. 

Anders looked and seen Lyle looking at him. I’m so sorry to stare, said Lyle, but you fascinate me so. Lyle was interested in more that the virus that Anders had. Lyle’s phone rang, yes, said Lyle, understood. I will be right back I must pick up Jill at the base. Once Lyle had walked out the door Anders sighed, my god, could that man be any more boring and what’s with the creepy staring thing? Chris put his arm around Anders, I think he might be crushing on you, giggled Chris. I’ll crush his balls for him, said Anders. Chris laid Anders in his lap, I don’t doubt that for a second, said Chris as he kissed Anders. Anders and Chris walked out to the large patio to finish their coffee. Anders looked at Chris and Chris was looking at Anders smiling. 

Anders got up and sat in Chris’ lap locking his legs around Chris’ waist. Anders put his arms around Chris’ neck as Chris smiled. I had the most delicious idea, said Anders. What’s that, said Chris? Anders leaned down and kissed Chris, we have never had sex on this patio, said Anders, as Chris put his arms around Anders and pulled him closer. No, we haven’t, said Chris. I think you should do something about that Mr. Redfield, said Anders. Chris began to kiss Anders with more wanting as Anders met his desire. There will be plenty of time for that later, said Jill, as she looked down at Anders and Chris. Anders and Chris laughed as Anders got off of Chris’ lap. Jill was smiling at the two love birds; Lyle was entranced at the sight of Anders on the big guy’s lap. 

Anders sat next to Chris as Jill and Lyle sat across from them. First let me say what a stupid fucking idea to go after Eros alone, said Jill to Anders. Anders smirked and shrugged one shoulder. I understand that Eros fucked you over in a major way, said Jill, but we do things by the book in the BSAA. I received intel that Eros wants you back Anders, said Jill. Only to kill me, aid Anders. No, he wants the mutated virus in your body, said Jill. We uncovered some information off of that drive that Chris brought back, said Jill, Huber Corp has been monitoring the virus in you Anders. Yeah, it was to enhance the suppressor, said Anders. No, it was to see if the three different viruses that Eros gave you had mutated into a single virus, and it has, said Jill.

You’re not going to like what I’m about to tell you, said Jill, but you need to know. Eros, owns Huber Corp, said Jill. WHAT, said Anders standing up. Chris stood up behind Anders and put his hands on his shoulders. Just hear her out said Chris. I’m sorry Anders, said Jill, but we’ve checked it out and it’s true. Eros has been monitoring and manipulating you this whole time, said Jill. He was just waiting to see if your body could create a new virus, said Jill, and now he wants you back so he can extract it. Anders was at a loss for words, then he remembered the explosion. I think Eros is dead, said Anders? Jill looked at Anders, according to the reports we have only eight security men were killed in the explosion yesterday, said Jill.

I saw Eros ass standing on the balcony when the explosion happened, said Anders. It’s possible, said Jill, and maybe they are trying to cover it up. Our agents on the inside said that he was still alive, said Jill. Anders turned to Chris, you should have let me kill him, said Anders. Chris put his arms around Anders and kissed the top of his head. Lyle watched with great interest as Chris held Anders and kissed him. He noticed the great affection Chris had for Anders, Lyle wanted to be the one to hold, kiss and comfort Anders. Chris looked down at Anders, I promise you, we will get this fucker, said Chris as he kissed Anders. Lyle suddenly stood. Something wrong Lyle, asked Jill? I need to go to the restroom, said Lyle. Chris told Lyle where to find the bathroom and Lyle walked briskly away.

Anders watched Lyle walk away, he is an odd little duck, said Anders. Lyle went into the bathroom and locked the door. Lyle began to punch himself in the head and curse at himself. Anders was just a few feet from him when they were sitting on the patio. Lyle knew that if he could only talk to Anders that he could make him understand that no other man could love him like he could. Lyle would spend the rest of his life at Anders feet if that was what Anders wanted. Lyle collected himself, he had to put the plan into action, and Eros was counting on him. Eros had promised to give Anders to Lyle if he could get him back to the lab. Lyle looked in the mirror and smiled at his reflection and left the bathroom. Lyle walked back to the patio and sat down next to Jill.

I would like for you two to fly home tonight, Anders I know this is a lot to take in, said Jill, but you have to stay as far away from Eros as you can until we can come up with something. If Eros gets his hands on you and gets the virus, God only knows what he could do with it, said Jill. Anders laid his head on Chris’ shoulder and Chris turned and kissed him on the head. Lyle flinched at Chris’ show of affection for Anders. There is a car requesting entrance at the front gate, said Dorothy. That would be my car, said Jill, grant them entrance Dorothy, said Jill. Right away Jill, said Dorothy. Everyone stood and Jill walked over to Anders, stay close to Chris, I know you are more that capable of taking care of yourself, but the big guy really likes you, smiled Jill. 

Anders smiled, what’s not to like, said Anders. Lyle walked Jill to her car and seen her off. Lyle walked back into the house and inserted a drive into Dorothy’s panel. Suddenly the panel went black. Lyle walked out to the patio and saw Anders and Chris kissing passionately; Lyle cleared his voice. Anders and Chris looked at Lyle, Captain I need a moment, said Lyle. Anders sat down and lit a cigarette as Chris followed Lyle into the other room. Lyle handed Chris an envelope, what’s this, said Chris? Jill asked me to give you that, said Lyle, you are to report to the BSAA air base immediately and await further instructions, said Lyle. Jill said not to open the envelope until you were air born, said Lyle. You should be going captain, said Lyle. 

Just as soon as I tell Anders, said Chris. Chris walked back out on the patio and walked up to Anders. Chris kneeled down next to Anders, what’s with the look, said Anders? Chris smiled his most devastating smile at Anders, Jill is sending me on a mission, tonight, said Chris. NO, said Anders. Chris stood up and stood Anders up with him and put his arms around him. I’ll be back tomorrow, Chris kissed Anders, and we’ll have breakfast, Chris kissed Anders. Then, I’m going to strip you naked, Chris kissed Anders, and Chris whispered in Anders ear making him roar with laughter. Lyle walked out on the patio, captain you really must be going, said Lyle. Chris gave Anders on last passionate kiss. I’ll see that Anders gets him safe and sound, said Lyle.

Chris walked outside and got into the jeep and pulled away. Anders stood in the doorway and watched Chris leave. Anders closed the door and started back into the house when he noticed that Dorothy’s panel was off. Dorothy, said Anders? There was no response. Lyle came walking in, something is wrong with Dorothy, it’s like she’s off or something, said Anders. It happens sometimes said Lyle. So, I spoke to Jill and she suggested that you just stay here tonight said Lyle. I thought she wanted me and Chris to return home, said Anders. Well with Chris on a mission she thought you might enjoy one more night here, said Lyle. Anders shrugged a little and went upstairs to shower. Anders got into the shower and began to wash. 

Lyle came to the door of the bathroom and watched Anders reflection in the mirror as he showered. Lyle wanted to be next to Anders so bad, to touch him, to feel his body next to his. Anders shut off the water, got dressed and came down stairs. Anders picked up his phone and called a cab. Where are you going, said Lyle in a nervous tone? Rodeo Drive Baby, said Anders. You can’t, said Lyle? Anders turned to Lyle, says who, asked Anders? It’s far too dangerous, said Lyle, what if Eros finds you? Then you better call Jill up and get me some of the men in the black suits to come with me because I’m going shopping, said Anders. Lyle stepped in front of Anders; I can’t let you leave. Anders looked at Lyle, you know what I am, don’t you, said Anders? 

Lyle swallowed hard. You also know what I could do to you if I wanted too, said Anders? Now make the call or you can get the fuck out of my way before I make you part of the floor, said Anders as he patted Lyle on the check. I have no other clothes except for what I am wearing, said Anders. Lyle picked up his phone and called for four agents. Lyle and the four agents followed Anders from one store to another. After almost six hours, Anders was finished. The agents took Anders back to the house and stood guard outside. 

Chris sat in the waiting area for his instructions, it had been six hours what the hell was taking so long, thought Chris. A piolet walked in and called Chris’ name. Chris stood, sir we are ready to leave, said the piolet. Chris followed the pilot to the place and boarded. Chris strapped himself in and prepared for his flight. Chris took out the envelope and waited until he was air borne to open it. The instructions made no sense, Chris notice that the plane was beginning to nose dive. Chris got up and made his way to the cock pit, Chris looked and the pilot was gone. Chris knew he had been set up, Chris made his way to the back of the plane and found a parachute on the wall. Chris put on the parachute and hit the emergency door release and the door to the plane blew off.

Chris tried to reach his bag, but the suction from the missing door was making it impossible to reach it. Chris looked at the open door and jumped out. After a few seconds, Chris deployed the parachute, Chris watched the plane as it continued to nose dive hard and crash into the ground causing a huge fireball to blow into the sky. Anders, said Chris. Chris knew he had to get to Anders and snap Lyle Fields neck. Chris surveyed the ground from the sky, he knew he was a long way from civilization, but he would find a way.

Anders was in the bedroom trying on some of the sexy underwear he had bought. Anders thought that it was kind of pointless, Chris would just pull them off and attack, Anders laughed. Anders got dressed and walked downstairs. Lyle stood when he saw Anders coming. I thought it might be nice to take you out to a really nice restaurant for dinner tonight, said Lyle. Lyle would love nothing more than to be seen with Anders. Thanks, but I have a fully stocked kitchen and I just going to make something lite and call it a night, said Anders. Anders walked into the kitchen and made a sandwich. Anders ate and was getting ready to go upstairs when he saw Lyle. What are you still doing here, asked Anders? I’m waiting for the relief agents to arrive and I will be on my way, said Lyle.

Anders smiled and went upstairs. After some time, Anders went to bed. There was a soft knock at the door and Lyle opened it, it’s about time Brian, said Lyle. Brian pulled the military knife from his side and put it to Lyle’s throat. My name is Chris Redfield and if you ever call me by that other name again, said Brian, I cut your fucking throat. Lyle nodded in agreement. Where’s Anders, said Brian? He’s upstairs in the master suite, said Lyle. Get out of here you little perv, I know what you’re waiting for, said Brian, go report to Eros and let him know I’m in. Lyle left rubbing his neck, Brian walked upstairs and opened the door to the master suite.


	10. Chapter 10

Brian looked down at Anders sleeping, the man was handsome, Brian thought to himself. Brian walked over to the other side of the bed and undressed and got into bed next to Anders. Anders instinctively slide his body next to Brian’s. Anders turned and looked at Brian, everything all right, asked Anders? Everything is fine said Brian. Anders took Brian’s arm and put it around his waist, why are you wearing underwear, said Anders? Forgot to take them off, said Brian. Well get rid of them, said Anders. Brian slid the underwear off and dropped them on the floor. Brian laid down next to Anders, Anders scooted against Brian’s body and ground his bare ass into Brian’s cock. Brian responded by pulling Anders tighter against him. 

Anders felt something strange and turned and looked at Brian. Are you sure everything is alright, said Anders? Everything is fine, said Brian as he kissed Anders and laid down on the pillow. Something was off about Chris but Anders couldn’t put his finger on what. Anders laid down and drifted off to sleep. The next morning Anders awoke, he slid his arm down to his waist to wrap his arm around Chris’ but it wasn’t there. Anders looked over and saw Chris sleeping with his back to him. What the hell, said Anders, had he done something that had made Chris mad? Anders got up and brushed his teeth and returned to the bed and laid down. He scooted up behind Chris and put his arm around his waist and nuzzled his face into the back of Chris’ neck and kissed him, Brian bolted upright and turned and looked at Anders.

What, said Anders? Brian looked shocked by the move Anders made. What the hell is going on Chris, said Anders? Nothing, said Brian, you just startled me is all. BULLSHIT, said Anders, something is going on, you’ve been acting strange ever since you came home last night. Did something happen on the mission, did I do or say something that pissed you off or hurt your feelings, asked Anders? Brian knew he had to get Anders to calm down and stop suspecting that something was going on. Brian sat down on the bed and put his arms around Anders, I’m sorry, said Brian, but it was a tough mission and I’m sorry if I seem distant. Anders pulled back and looked at Brian, we can talk about it if you want, said Anders? Brian leaned down and kissed Anders, it felt odd to Anders.

Brian pulled back and looked at Anders, I have a better idea, said Brian as he ran his hand down to his cock and smiled at Anders. Anders smiled and headed south. Brian laid back on the bed as Anders began to slowly suck on him. Brian never thought he would ever have gay sex, but this guy knew how to suck a cock. Brian watched as Anders skillfully worked his cock and it was actually turning Brian on when Anders would look up at him with those green eyes and then swallow his entire length. Anders continued to tease Brian and make him slam his head back against the pillow begging Anders to make him cum. Anders had Brian close to cumming, and began to tug on his balls. Anders suddenly pulled away and looked at Brian, what are you doing, said Brian? 

I want you to finish yourself, you know how much that turns me on, said Anders. Brian sat up and grabbed Anders and kissed him as he frantically stroked his cock for release. Anders pulled back and looked at Brian, he reached down and pulled hard on Brian’s balls causing Brian to shoot his load high into the air. Anders smiled an odd smile as he watched the man cum. Anders leaned up to Brian, how was that honey, said Anders? Brian pulled Anders down to his mouth and kissed him, but Anders could tell it was not Chris’ kiss. Anders got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom to shower and left Brian panting on the bed. Anders knew three things, one, Chris would not have allowed Ander’s to just stop when he was so close to cumming, two, Chris could not stand being called honey, and three, whoever the man was laying in the bed was not Chris Redfield. 

Chris was finally able to find a two-lane road and began to follow it. Each time a car or truck would pass by Chris stuck out his thumb, but no one ever stopped. Chris came to a road sigh, Eversole 4 miles. At last, thought Chris now he just needed to get to a phone and call Jill and tell her about Lyle. Chris began to jog towards the town, Chris figured he would arrive in less than an hour at his pace. An hour later Chris stopped just outside of Eversole, he scanned the small town and saw a diner and walked towards it. Chris walked in the diner and was greeted by an older lady with badly dyed red hair and way too much make-up. Well, hello handsome stranger said the woman, Chris looked down at the woman’s name tag, Ginger, read the tag.

Chris smiled to himself as he could almost hear Anders making some snide comment to the woman. Hi Ginger, is there a pay phone I could use, asked Chris. Oh, honey Billy Ray got rid of that thing years ago, don’t you have a cell phone, asked Ginger. Yeah, said Chris, but it got broke and I need to contact my base, said Chris. A short man with a large beer belly came walking over to Chris, did you say you needed to contact your base, said the man? Yes, said Chris, I have to warn them that some good people are in real danger, said Chris. What part of the military you in son, said the man? I’m a captain in the BSAA. The man stuck his hand out to Chris, the names Billy Ray and Chris shook his hand, and you can use my phone, anything for the boys in uniform, said Billy Ray. 

Chris called Jill and told her what had happened. That little fucking weasel, said Jill. Jill got Chris’ location, I’ll have a chopper there in fifth-teen, said Jill. You get the Alpha team to Anders now, said Chris, you tell them to get Anders secure and if anything or anyone gets in their way, kill it, said Chris. Got it, said Jill. Jill hung up and called the site commander, I need the Alpha team ready to deploy in five, said Jill. Jill ordered a helicopter to Chris’ location and walked down to where Alpha team was getting ready to deploy. All eyes on me said Jill, the team stopped and stood at attention. Your Captain wanted me to rely a message to you, said Jill, you are to locate and secure Anders Anderson, he is not to be harmed or it’s your ass, said Jill as she walked along the row of men and women standing at attention. 

The captain said and I quote, said Jill as she turned and faced the troops, if anyone or anything gets in your way, kill it, said Jill. Alpha team smiled, Ma’am, yes ma’am, said Alpha team in unison. Make your Captain proud, said Jill as she walked out of the room. Jill could hear the men and women smacking hands and yelling obscenities as she walked away. Jill stopped and turned towards the locker room remembering the days when she and Chris fought side by side, FUCK IT, said Jill as she walked back into the locker room. Upon entering the soldiers stood at attention, change of plans, said Jill as she kicked off her heels and unzipped her skirt. I’ll lead this mission as her skirt hit the floor and she grabbed the combat uniform from the locker. 

Anders walked into the kitchen, no coffee since Dorothy was on the fritz. Damn, said Anders. What’s wrong, said Brian? There’s no coffee, said Anders. Brian walked over to Anders and put his hands around his waist, would you like for me to go get some, said Brian? Oh honey, that would be perfect, smiled Anders. What would you like, asked Brian? Anders turned and smiled at Brian, you know what I like, said Anders and walked out to the patio. Brian left to get the coffee, Anders considered calling Jill, but he wanted to wait and see what the imitation Chris was up to. Anders loaded a clip into each of the gold plated modified 9 millimeters and placed them behind him in his waist band. Anders knew somehow that Eros was behind this and he was going to play along and if he played his cards right, imitation Chris would lead him right to Eros. 

Brian returned a few minutes later with the coffee and walked out to Anders on the patio. Oh honey, thank you so much, said Anders as he watched Brian smile at him. I got a call from Jill on my way back, said Brian, Eros was injured in the explosion, but he’s alive and I know where he is said Brian. Where, said Anders? He at his building in downtown LA on the nineteenth floor being treated for his injuries, said Brian. If we act fast, we could capture him and put an end to all of this madness, said Brian. You mean go after Eros ourselves, said Anders? Brian walked closer to Anders and put his hands on Anders waist, Anders cringed a little at the imposters touch. Yes, said Brian, think about it in his injured state he wouldn’t be able to put up much of a fight against both of us. 

What are we waiting for said Anders as he went upstairs to get dressed? Anders put on his designer best from the shopping trip the day before, black boots, jeans, a silk t-shirt and a black jacket. Anders went downstairs to meet imitation Chris and saw Lyle standing next to him. What the hell is he doing here, said Anders? I thought he might be able to help us, said Brian. Anders pulled Brian off to the side, the less people that know about this the better, said Anders, this clown can barely tie his own shoes let alone fire a weapon. He may be able to help, said Brian. No, said Anders, the two of us stand a better chance alone. Lyle walked over to Anders and Brian, are we ready to go, said Lyle? WE are ready, said Anders, pointing to himself and Brian, you need to stay here.

I’m afraid that’s not your decision to make, said Lyle. It is my decision to make and I already made it, said Anders, as he went to walk away. Lyle stepped in front of Anders, in case you didn’t notice I out rank you Anders, said Lyle. You out rank horse shit, said Anders, have you even been in combat before? I was on the reserve for combat, said Lyle. So, then the answer is no, said Anders. Anders went to walk away and Lyle stepped in front of him again. Anders looked at the man with a steely gaze, if you do that again, I’ll make you a solemn vow that you wished the hell you hadn’t, said Anders. You will follow my directions and instructions, said Lyle. Yeah, I’ve never been good at that, said Anders. Lyle grabbed Anders arm, Anders turned and grabbed the man’s hand and began to squeeze his hand as Lyle slowly dropped to his knees. 

Anders continued to squeeze Lyles hand until you could hear the bones in his hand breaking as Lyle screamed. ANDERS, said Brian. Anders leaned down into Lyle’s face. If you ever touch me again, I will snap your fucking hand off, wrap it around a grenade, shove it up your ass and pull the pin myself, said Anders. Anders dropped Lyle to the floor and walked over to a lamp that was sitting on a table and ripped the cord from the lamp. Anders grabbed Lyle by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the marble pillar next to the door and tied him to it. Ready, said Anders? Brian looked at Anders, you’re just going to leave him there, said Brian? That’s the idea, said Anders. The longer we stand here debating about dumb ass over there as he looked at Lyle, the more opportunity Eros has of getting away, said Anders. 

Brian stood for a moment and looked at Anders. You know what, said Anders, enough of this bullshit. Anders walked towards Brian, kicking Lyle in the face and putting him unconscious as he walked by. Anders walked up to Brian and looked the man in the eye, I know you’re not the real Chris Redfield, said Anders. Brian smiled, what gave me away, said Brian? A lot of things, said Anders, you may look, sound, and carry yourself like Chris, but you could never be a great man like him. Brian pulled a military knife from his side and placed it against Anders throat, I could kill you right here, right now said Brian. Anders burst into laughter, Chris would have a shot, and you wouldn’t stand a chance as Anders pressed his throat harder against the blade causing a small cut to form on his throat. 

Besides, said Anders, I’m sure Eros would be most displease if you were able to kill me. Brian leaned down into Anders face, I’m twice the man Redfield could ever be, said Brian. The fuck you say, said Chris standing in the doorway. Anders turned and saw Chris standing in the doorway, almost taking up the entire space. Damn he was hot, thought Anders. Brian pulled the knife harder against Anders throat. Hey stud, said Anders, what took you so long? Chris walked in with a smile on his face, long story, how are you sexy, said Chris? Chris looked at Brian, you may not want to stand so close to him, said Chris. Why is that, said Brian? Because I’m a mean little fuck that could snap you like a twig if I wanted, said Anders. 

Not so fucking tough with a knife to your throat, hissed Brian. Oh yeah, said Anders as he drove both of his elbows into Brian’s ribcage causing a cracking and snapping sound. Brian fell to the floor yelling in pain holding his sides. Brian had managed to slice a cut across Anders throat when he fell, Anders turned to Brian and Brian watched as the cut sealed up without leaving a mark. What the fuck are you, said Brian? Something you should have never fucked with, said Anders. Chris walked over to Anders and took him in his arms and kissed him. I missed you, said Anders. I missed you too, said Chris. Chris looked down at Lyle tied to the pillar unconscious, what happened here, asked Chris. He was being a dumb ass so I took care of it, said Anders. 

Anders turned to Brian, and I’m guessing that Lyle was a part of this too, said Anders. Chris walked over to Brian and kneeled down, let’s find out what this shit stain knows, said Chris as he punched Brian in the chest causing pain to radiate across the broken ribs. Brian yelled out in pain, Chris grabbed Brian and drew him to his face, you’re going to tell me everything I want to know, said Chris, or you will be in for some serious pain as Chris pressed against the man’s broken ribs causing him to yell out again. Fuck you and your faggot, said Brian. Chris punched the man directly in his nose, breaking Brian’s nose as blood began to pour from his face. Anders walked over and placed his hand on Chris’ shoulder, Chris, said Anders. 

Chris turned and looked up at Anders, I have an idea, said Anders. Chris stood and stepped to the side with Anders. Let me use my pheromones on him, said Anders, I’ll have him telling me everything while he begs me, smiled Anders. Fine said Chris as he walked over and sat down in a chair. Anders walked over to Chris, you can’t be in here while I do this Chris, said Anders. I’m not leaving you alone with that son of a bitch, said Chris. I’ll be in control and I’ll get everything we need to know, said Anders. I need you to go outside and close the door behind you, I don’t want to risk exposing you to my pheromones, said Anders. I’ll be watching, said Chris and I swear to god it he as much as thinks about touching you… Anders kissed Chris, it’ll be fine, said Anders. 

Chris walked out on the patio and closed the door behind him. Chris stood in front of one of the large patio windows and watched Anders. Anders looked at Chris looking at him through the window and thought how much he looked like a puppy wanting to be adopted. Anders closed his eyes and breathed deeply, allowing his pheromones to be released. Anders walked over and knelt down next to Brian, how are you feeling, said Anders? Get away from me you fucking freak, said Brian. Oh, you’ll feel much differently in a moment or two, smiled Anders. I can’t help myself, said Anders, you are identical to Chris as Anders ran his hands up Brian’s legs. I kind of wished I had the chance to let you fuck me, said Anders. Brian looked at Anders, yeah, said Brian? 

MMM-HMM, said Anders, he could tell the pheromones were beginning to take effect on Brian. Anders picked up Brian’s hand and began to run his index finger across his lower lip. Chris hit the window; Anders waived his hand at Chris to stop. Tell me, said Anders, how would you fuck me? Brian looked at Anders, I’m not gay, but you had me so fucking turned on when you were sucking my dick, said Brian. You liked watching me swallow all of your hard cock, didn’t you, said Anders. Yeah, said Brian, I never knew I could be turned on so much by a guy. Anders concentrated on releasing more pheromones, does thinking about fucking me turn you on, said Anders? My cock is like stone right now, said Brian. MMM, said Anders, so how about we play a little game, said Anders? 

Sure, smiled Brian. Anders looked and saw that Brian’s eyes had gone amber; Anders knew he was in control now. What is your real name, asked Anders? It’s Brian. That’s a sexy name…Brian. Why does Eros want me back so bad, said Anders? Something about a new virus, said Brian. Brian began to rub his hardness through his pants. I bet that cock is so hard right now, said Anders. I could drive nails into the wall with it, said Brian smiling. I bet, said Anders. How were you going to get me to come with you, said Anders? Brian reached down into one of the side pockets of his pants and pulled out a capped syringe. With this, said Brian. What is that, said Anders? I don’t know, said Brian but I was supposed to inject you with it while you slept but you woke up before I did, and you did the whole sucking my dick thing, said Brian.

Who were you supposed to meet at the lab to turn me over to, asked Anders? Dr. Robert Smart, said Brian, he’s the one who is going to extract the virus from you. I see, said Anders. I bet you would love to take that hard cock of yours out and let me have a look, said Anders? Brian went to unbutton his pants and groaned from the pain in rib cage, but managed to get his cock out. Chris began to beat against the window so hard Anders was afraid he was going to break the glass. I want you to close your eyes and imagine my hot, wet, mouth sliding down that hard cock of yours, said Anders. YEAH, said Brian. Anders stood up and quickly went over to the door. What are you doing, said Chris? I’m getting him to tell me what I need to know, said Anders.   
By having him play with his dick, said Chris? If that’s what it takes, then yes, said Anders, Chris, I’m not going to do anything with him, trust me. Anders walked back over to Brian, Wow, that’s a lot of pre-cum you have oozing from your cock, said Anders. Brian looked at Anders with his amber eyes, I’m going to lube your ass with it and drive myself deep into you, said Brian. MMM, said Anders, are you going to make me beg for it, said Anders? I’ll make you beg and scream my name, said Brian. I bet you will, said Anders. Do you know why Eros wants this new virus so bad, asked Anders? He promised to inject me and a lot of others to make us stronger, said Brian, invincible. He wants to create an army of us, so he can take over and run everything, said Brian. 

Interesting, said Anders. Wow, your balls look so hot Brian, why don’t you tug on them a little, Brian tugged on his balls and groaned. I bet you would love to feel those big balls slapping against my ass while you go deep in me, said Anders. Yeah, I want to go balls deep in you, said Brian. Anders looked at Brian and licked his lips, who is Eros going to target first with his new army, said Anders? The BSAA, said Brian. Brian, I want you to stroke your cock for me, said Anders. Brian began to stroke his cock. That’s good Brian, said Anders, stroke it faster, said Anders. Brian began to stroke his cock faster. Does that feel good Brian, asked Anders? Yeah, said Brian. Anders could see that Brian’s breathing had increased quite a bit. 

I want you to cum for me Brian, said Anders, but not until I say so. Brian shook his head unable to talk due to his heavy breathing. Stroke it faster Brian, said Anders, and Brian increased his speed. Oh, Brian that’s so fucking hot, you have me so turned on, said Anders, stroke it faster. Brian was wincing for the pain in his rib cage and panting from stroking his cock. Anders leaned down into Brian’s face, stroke it faster, said Anders. Faster, said Anders. FASTER, yelled Anders. Brains face contorted in pain as he suddenly fell to the floor grasping at his chest. Brian was gasping for air and began to convulse, then he was perfectly still. Anders checked for a pulse at Brian’s neck, nothing, Brian was dead. Anders got up and walked out to the patio. Well, said Chris? He’s dead, said Anders.


	11. Chapter 11

Chris approached Anders, NO, said Anders, you need to be up wind from me. Chris backed off, Chris noticed that Anders face, neck and arms were covered in a strange clear liquid. What is that, sweat, said Chris? No, said Anders, I released a lot of pheromones and it covers my body, said Anders, so if someone comes into contact with my skin, they get a concentrated dose of my pheromones. Stay here, said Anders. Anders walked back into the house and opened the front door; he began to open windows and eventually the back door. The house will need to air out before you can go back in, said Anders. Chris looked at Anders, are you alright, said Chris? Chris knew that the pheromones not only affected anyone around Anders, but that they also took a toll on Anders, draining his strength.

I’m fine, said Anders. You’ve weakened yourself, said Chris, you need to rest. No time, said Anders, his name was Brian and he told me everything. Anders laid everything out for Chris that Eros was planning. I have an idea on how to stop Eros, said Anders. How, said Chris? Anders smiled at Chris, Chris looked at Anders and said, why do I feel like I’m not going to like what you are about to say, said Chris? It’ll be fine, said Anders, all we have to do is have you pretend to be Brian, and you take me to Dr. Smart and he will lead us to Eros and we kill him, said Anders smiling. Chris looked at Anders with furrowed brows and his mouth open, you are completely fucking insane, said Chris. I told you that was just the opinion of the court appointed psychiatrist, besides, what does he know, said Anders. 

Chris walked towards Anders, Chris no, said Anders, you can’t be near me right now. Anders looked around and saw a garden hose and walked over to it and turned on the water and removed his shirt. Anders doused himself with the hose trying to remove the pheromone residue. After about five minutes Anders walked over to Chris and placed his hand on Chris’ cheek. How do you feel, said Anders? Like I want to lay you across that table over there and do unspeakable things to you, laughed Chris. But then, I always feel that way smiled Chris. Anders kissed Chris, you can do unspeakable things to me anytime you want, just not right now, said Anders. Let’s walk, said Anders. The two men walked around the side of the house when they heard a loud noise.   
Chris grabbed Anders and pushed him behind him. Anders and Chris could hear what sounded like military people storming the house. Chris crouched down bringing Anders with him. Chris put a finger up to his mouth and began to move towards the front of the house. Anders and Chris heard a woman scream and begin to wail. 

The Humvee broke through the front gate of the house and came to a halt in front of the door. Jill jumped out followed by Alpha team and ran through the opened front door. Jill looked down and seen Lyle tied to a marble pillar, I’ll deal with your ass later, said Jill. Jill and Alpha team moved into the next room, we have a man down in here, said Carson. Jill moved closer to the man on the floor with her rifle trained on the man. Jill looked down, CHRIS, yelled Jill. I NEED A MEDIC IN HERE NOW, screamed Jill. Jill kneeled down and put her fingers to the man’s throat, no pulse. Jill dropped her rifle and began CPR on the man. The medics came in seconds later and Jill moved out of their way. One medic began CPR and the other place a blood pressure cuff around the man’s arm and placed his stethoscope against the man’s heart. 

The medic moved the stethoscope to the man’s neck, I can’t get a pulse and blood pressure is at zero, I’m sorry ma’am but this man is dead. Jill fell to her knees and screamed Chris’ name, she buried her head into the dead man’s chest and continued to scream. The members of Alpha team began to encircle the body and fall to their knees, some wept, some cursed, and some stared in disbelief. Anders pulled the two gold plated nine millimeters from his waist band and handed one to Chris, Chris looked at Anders, God Damn I love you, said Chris as he cocked a bullet into the firing chamber and kissed Anders. I know, said Anders. Anders and Chris made their way to the front of the house. Chris looked at the Humvee and realized it was a BSAA unit. 

Chris walked to the front door and peered in; he could see several people who appeared to be kneeling on the floor. THIS IS CAPTAIN CHRISTOPHER REDFIELD, I WORK FOR THE BSAA, I AM A NON- HOSTEL. MY COMPANION IS ANDERS ANDERSON, PLEASE RESPOND. Jill stood and grabbed her rifle and aimed for the front door. Alpha team followed Jill’s actions. THIS IS JILL VALENTINE, I AM THE DIRECTOR OF THE BSAA, CAPTAIN CHRIS REDFIELD IS DEAD, said Jill choking back tears, IF ANDERS ANDERSON IS WITH YOU, LET HIM PRESENT HIMSELF NOW! Chris looked at Anders and shook his head no. Anders kissed Chris, if they are going to understand what happened, I have to do this, said Anders. THIS IS ANDERS ANDERSON I AM UNARMED AND I AM GOING TO WALK IN, said Anders as he handed Chris his nine- millimeter.

Anders walked in the door way with his hands locked on top of his head. You keep your weapons trained on him, if he as much as flinches, said Jill, kill him. Jill approached Anders; Jill aimed her rifle right between Anders eyes. Anders looked at Jill, it’s me and what I’m about to tell you may seem absolutely impossible, but it is the truth, said Anders. That is not Chris Redfield lying dead in there, said Anders. He was an agent from Huber Corp that was sent to replace Chris, Jesus, said Anders, this sounds like a plot from a really bad sci-fi movie. Chris is very much alive and is right behind the side of the house, said Anders. Chris walked into view of Jill, Jill teared up as she looked at Chris and then raised her rifle and brought Chris into her site. 

Who are you, said Jill? Well, said Chris, if you will think back to 2005 when it was just you and I and we speed dropped to the ground into Serbia and you bitched the whole time about how men were evil because Evan had broken up with you just before the mission, said Chris, I told you that he was a fucking fool for ever giving up a woman like you. It was also when I told you I was gay, said Chris smiling as he opened his arms. Jill looked back at Alpha team, lower your weapons, said Jill as she dropped her rifle and ran to embrace Chris and cried on his chest. Chris held Jill as she cried heavily on his chest, you fuck, said Jill, don’t you ever scare me like that again, said Jill. Chris kissed the top of Jill’s head which made her cry harder because Chris was the only man that had ever done that. 

Can my boyfriend put his arms down now, asked Chris? Jill looked at Chris, boyfriend, said Jill? Well, it’s about damn time, laughed Jill. Jill walked over to Anders, please put your hands down, said Jill as she hugged Anders. You have done the impossible, said Jill, you made Chris Redfield fall in love with you. Anders looked at Chris and smiled, boyfriend, thought Anders. At ease Alpha team your captain would like a word with you said Jill, as Chris stepped forward. Gasps, cursing, and tears were expressed when Chris stepped into view. The entire team rushed Chris and encircled him cheering. Chris walked over to Anders, everything alright, said Chris? Groovy, said Anders. Chris walked over to Jill as Carson approached Anders. 

Excuse me sir, said Carson, may I speak to you? What’s on your mind soldier, said Anders? It’s none of my business, but did I hear the captain correctly when he said you were his boyfriend, asked Carson? Anders squared his shoulders and looked at Carson, you did, said Anders, is that a problem for you? No sir, said Carson, I’m happy that the captain has someone in his life that he loves. You are a very lucky man, said Carson. Anders studied the young soldier’s face, how long have you been in love with him, asked Anders? Carson’s face flushed red, since the day I met him, said Carson smiling. I know that the captain and I could never share what the two of you have, said Carson, it’s just good to see him happy. Carson smiled and walked away. 

A female soldier walked up to Anders, I’m corporal Garcia, said the young woman. So, you and the captain are knocking boots, said Garcia? Not just our boots, said Anders. Garcia laughed and hit Anders on the shoulder. Chris looked at Anders and saw Garcia talking to him as another soldier approached. Chris walked up behind Anders as Private Wilson walked up to Anders. I’m glad to hear that the captain has someone, said Garcia, Garcia leaned in close to Anders, I have to ask, how do you walk the next day after you and the captain, you know, do it, smiled Garcia? Anders leaned in closer to Garcia, very carefully, smiled Anders. Garcia started laughing and hit Anders on the shoulder again. That’s enough Garcia, said Chris. 

Sorry sir, said Garcia, I’m just really happy for you. Garcia walked by Anders and stopped at Chris’ side, he’s hot, said Garcia, as she walked away. Private Wilson looked at Anders, excuse me sir, said Wilson, I just wanted to say that I’m glad to know that the captain has someone special in his life. Thank you, said Anders. Wilson smiled and walked away. Chris turned Anders towards him, sorry about that, said Chris. Anders smiled, they’re just happy for you, said Anders. Jill walked over to Anders and Chris, we need to talk, said Jill. Anders saw a soldier walking Lyle out of the house in cuffs, be right back, said Anders as he walked over to Lyle followed by Chris and Jill. Anders stepped in front of Lyle causing him and the soldier to stop. 

Lyle looked at Anders, Eros said you would be mine when he was finished with you, said Lyle. Really, said Anders, and what else did Eros promise you? Then he would arrange it so I could take out your boyfriend snarled Lyle and spit at Chris’ feet. Chris moved forward but Anders put his hand on his chest to stop him. Anders leaned down into Lyle’s face, you couldn’t take Chris Redfield out with an Army and Eros standing behind you, hissed Anders. Take the cuffs off him, said Anders. The soldier looked at Anders and then to Chris and Jill. I won’t hit someone unless they can defend himself, said Anders, now take the fucking cuffs off him. Chris put his hands on Anders shoulders, Anders it’s alright, said Chris. Anders reached over and snapped the small chain holding the cuffs together.

Anders stepped into Lyle’s face, say something else, I fucking dare you, said Anders. All I ever wanted was to make you happy, said Lyle, I have admired you from afar ever since you came to the BSAA. Eros approached me and told me he could arrange it for you to be mine if I helped him capture you and extract the new virus, said Lyle. Anders leaned back into Lyle’s face again, no man on this planet could ever make me want a sniveling, cowardly, no dick piece of shit like you, said Anders. Lyle looked at Anders in disbelief. You ever threaten Chris again I’ll rip your spine out through your asshole, said Anders. Anders turned to walk away and Lyle grabbed his arm, Anders went to turn around but Chris already had Lyle on the ground with his knee in the man’s throat. Chris leaned down into Lyles face, if you ever touch him again, I WILL kill you where you stand, spat Chris.   
Give me another pair of cuffs, said Chris. The soldier took out another pair of cuffs and handed them to Chris, Chris rolled Lyle onto his stomach and placed the cuffs on Lyle’s wrist. Take this shit stain to a cell, said Chris. Anders and Chris boarded the plane to fly back home, once in the air Anders looked at Chris, boyfriend huh, said Anders. Chris smiled and continued to read the magazine in his hand, Yup, said Chris, as he could not contain the grin that was spread across his face. Are you sure you want to be my boyfriend, asked Anders? Yup, said Chris still grinning, you sure you want to be mine, said Chris? I suppose, said Anders shrugging one of his shoulders. Chris stopped reading and looked at Anders who was looking away. You suppose, said Chris?

Anders turned back to Chris and laughed, Anders leaned over and kissed Chris and the two started laughing. I know you’re disappointed that Jill wouldn’t allow us to go after Eros, but she was right, we have no idea what we stepping into, said Chris. Yeah, yeah, said Anders, I still think it would have worked. Chris smiled at Anders, we will get him Anders, I promise, said Chris. Anders and Chris landed and Chris drove them back to his lake house. How could you leave here with nothing and come back with three giant suitcases full of clothes, said Chris? Anders walked up to Chris and smiled, two words, Rodeo Drive, said Anders. Anders opened the door for Chris, and Dodger jumped on Chris knocking him to the floor and began licking him.

Chris dropped the suitcases and hugged Dodger. Chris, said Claire from another room, in here sis, said Chris. Claire walked in from another room and smiled at Chris on the floor with Dodger. Someone’s glad to see you, said Claire. Chris stood up and ran to the back door and went outside with Dodger. Claire looked at Anders, so I hear my brother has officially made you his boyfriend smiled Claire. Anders looked at Claire in amazement, how do you know that, said Anders? Claire laughed, Jill and I have been friends for a long time, laughed Claire. She called earlier and told me the good news, you must be very special to him if he publically named you his boyfriend, said Claire. Anders felt a great sense of pride hearing those words. 

Chris and Dodger came in the back door still playing, seeing Chris and Dodger made Anders think of Sonny and Cher and how much he missed them. Anders took out his phone and called Alice. Hey Alice, how are my babies, said Anders. Oh, they’re fine, said Alice.


	12. Chapter 12

Anders woke on Chris' chest and breathed deeply taking in Chris' scent. Anders looked out the window, the sun had just started to rise. Anders carefully tried to remove himself from Chris' chest only to have Chris wake and look at him. Where do you think you're going, said Chris? I'm going to go make some coffee, said Anders. Chris wrapped his arms around Anders and kissed his forehead. Anders began to drift back into sleep wrapped in Chris' arms. Anders tried to get up again but Chris just held him against his chest. I could make some breakfast, said Anders. Chris laughed; you know me so well as Chris let Anders get up. Anders went downstairs and made coffee and started making breakfast. A few minutes later Chris walked into the kitchen and Anders handed him a cup of coffee.

Anders turned to the bacon on the stove. Chris walked up behind Anders and kissed his neck and sat down at the table. Anything special you would like to do today, said Anders? Chris got up and walked up behind Anders and cupped his ass. I know what I want to do, said Chris as he gave Anders ass a squeeze. Anders laughed, I mean besides the obvious, said Anders. I'm open, said Chris, did you have something in mind? I thought maybe we could go and check out the flee market, said Anders. Sure, said Chris. The two men ate and Anders went to take a shower. Chris' phone rang and he looked down to see Jill was calling him. Good morning, said Chris as he answered. Good morning Chris, said Jill. I need for you and Anders to come in, we found something on the drive, said Jill. We can be there in an hour, said Chris.  
Chris pulled through the gate at HQ and parked. The two men went to Jill's office and walked in. Jill was standing behind her desk. That's far enough, said Jill causing the two men to stop. Several soldiers came rushing into the office pointing rifles at the two men. Anders looked at one of the soldiers. Chris, those are Nadium Pulse Rifles, said Anders. Jill what the hell is going on, said Chris. Chris, I need for you to step away from Anders, said Jill. What, why, said Chris. He's far more dangerous than we first thought, said Jill. Chris stepped in front of Anders. We knew he had been enhanced by the virus, said Chris. Chris he is responsible for the loss of your team and Piers Nivans death, said Jill. What, said Chris? The security footage on the drive shows Anders and Ada at that underwater facility.

It was Anders that released that B.O.W. that almost killed you and caused Piers to inject himself to try and save you, said Jill. Chris turned to Anders, is this true, said Chris. I didn't know that Piers was going to inject himself, I released the B.O.W. to distract you so Ada and I could get away, said Anders. Piers Nivans was the best sniper I have ever seen and a trusted friend of mine, said Chris, and you killed him. Chris, I didn't mean, Chris lunged at Anders and grabbed him, YOU FUCKING KILLED PIERS, yelled Chris. The soldiers pulled Chris and Anders apart as Chris yelled and cussed at Anders. Anders just stood and hung his head. Anders knew anything that Chris had ever felt for him was now dead. A small metallic ball rolled into the room, Anders recognized it immediately and went straight to the floor as the ball exploded sending a blinding and choking gas into the room.

Suddenly there was a hand on his arm and a voice he knew. We got to move, said Ada as she led Anders from the room. Ada shot out one of the large windows and attached ropes to the frame. Ada began to descend down the side of the building. Anders clicked the lead to the rope. ANDERS, yelled Chris. Anders looked up and Chris was pointing one of the Nadium Pulse rifles at him. Don't do it, said Chris. Chris I never meant for any of this to happen, said Anders. Remove the lead from the rope and get on the floor, said Chris in an icy tone. Chris you have to believe me, said Anders. Chris fired the Nadium rifle a few feet from Anders. The next pulse goes in you, said Chris. Good bye Chris, said Anders as he fell backwards out of the window and descended the building. 

Anders removed the lead as Ada pulled up in a car, get in, said Ada. Anders looked up and saw Chris pointing the rifle at him from the window, Anders turned and got into the car as he and Ada sped away. Ada drove to a house and parked the car. The two went into the house and Anders sat down in a chair. Hungry, said Ada. Anders just shook his head no. Ada went over and sat down next to Anders. Ada turned Anders head to face her. What happened to Piers was not your fault, said Ada. Wasn't it, if I hadn't released that B.O.W. he wouldn't have injected himself, said Anders. Every soldier knows that their next mission could be their last, it's the same with us, said Ada. Piers had the opportunity to return to the surface with Chris but he chose to put Chris in that escape pod and stay behind, that was his choice, not yours, said Ada.

If Redfield would pull his head out of his ass, he would realize that, said Ada. It doesn't matter anyway, anything Chris ever felt for me is gone, said Anders. That's his loss, not yours, said Ada. I need you to see something said Ada as she pulled a pad from her bag and turned it on. The BSAA is up to no good, said Ada, I found this on the drive. What the hell is it, said Anders. It's a new kind of B.O.W. and it can be programed and controlled, said Ada. What, how, said Anders. I'm not sure but someone figured it out, said Ada. The BSAA is after this thing, said Ada. So, let them go in and clean house, why should we get involved, said Anders? They're not going in to destroy it, they're going in to capture it and take it back to the BSAA, said Ada.

So, let them capture it and study it, said Anders. They're not going to study it, they want to create more of them, said Ada. Are you telling me that the BSAA is planning a coo, said Anders? Yes, said Ada. So, Jill and the others are in on this, said Anders. No, people much higher up than Jill, I don't think she even knows what's really going on, said Ada. If they get their hands on this thing, they can create an army of these things and seize control over all four branches of the military, and then the government, said Ada. Look I know you are dealing with a lot Chris shit right, but I need the old Anders back for this mission. said Ada. You're right, said Anders. Let's go blow some shit up, smiled Anders.

Chris sat in the chair staring out at the lake. Chris thinks back to a time when Piers was still alive. Chris thought of a mission they were on and how Piers had saved his life by sniping another sniper that was about to kill him. Chris remember the first kiss he had with Piers and the first time he made love to Piers. Tears began to fall from Chris' eyes as other memories came flooding back. Chris remember that on his birthday Piers had come over to his house to make him dinner. When Chris walked into the kitchen there was Piers wearing nothing but an apron as he cooked. Chris remembered how he made love to Piers on the kitchen floor and how the dinner had gotten burned. Chris remembered how Piers cried when he decided to end things with Piers because he knew the relationship could not continue. 

Chris wiped the tears from his face. Dodger walked up next to Chris and dropped something from his mouth next to him. Chris thinking it was a toy reached down and picked it up to throw for Dodger to fetch. Chris looked and it was one of Anders shoes, Dodger laid down on the deck next to Chris. Chris looked at the shoe and thought of Anders, Chris felt bad for the way he had treated Anders and the awful things he had said, not to mention he had fired a Nadium Pulse Rifle at him. Chris was angry when he heard what Anders had done, he didn't mean what he had said to Anders in anger. Chris missed Anders but knew he would probably never see Anders again now that the BSAA wanted to capture him. You're just bad at love Redfield, said Chris out loud.

Ada and Anders went over the schematics for the lab. So, I'll go to the lab and plant the charges here and here, said Anders. I'll go the computer core and plant the charges here and here, said Ada. Now let's get something to eat, said Ada. Ada and Anders went to a nice restaurant to have dinner. Anders took a sip of the wine and began eating his salad. So, do you want to talk about it, said Ada. Talk about what, said Anders? Chris, said Ada. That chapter has closed and I'm starting a new one, said Anders as he lifted his wine glass to Ada. Then why do I feel that you left some blank pages in that chapter, said Ada as she clinked her glass against Anders. Anders smiled, trust me Chris Redfield would rather kill me now than fuck me, said Anders.

I think Chris might still have feelings for you Anders, said Ada. I'm sure he does, feelings like hate, despise, disgust, loathing, the list just goes on and on, laughed Anders. Love, said Ada. Trust me love is nowhere even near that list, said Anders. The feelings you two had for each other just don't stop, Anders, I know you still love him, said Ada. Loved, past tense, said Anders. You were right the old Anders needed to come back and he is here to stay, said Anders. So you're going to go back to the endless parade of different men every night, said Ada. That's the plan and speaking of men I see one over there I wouldn't mind doing a little lip locking with, said Anders. You're hurting Anders, said Ada. I'm horny, not hurting but if that cute guy over there would like to try and make it hurt, I wouldn't mind, said Anders, as he winked at the man.

Chris walked into Jill's office. It's 11:30pm at night so I assume this is important, said Chris. Please sit down, said Jill. Our intel reported tonight that Huber Corp has a new kind of B.O.W. that can be programed to target specific targets while leaving others alone, said Jill. So you want me to go there and blow this place to kingdom come and report back, said Chris. Not this time, said Jill. You are to find this thing, destroy the lab and bring it back, said Jill. These orders come from pretty high up, said Jill, a lot higher than me. Do they want to study it or something, said Chris. I was not given that information, said Jill. This just sounds strange, said Chris. It' is an odd request, but that's the mission, said Jill. You fly out at 0700, said Jill. Chris went home and went to bed. Chris could smell Anders scent on the pillows and sheets. Chris missed Anders and smelling his scent was making him miss Anders more. Anders laid in the lounge chair on the back porch staring at the moon missing Chris. Anders missed being wrapped in Chris' muscular arm, the taste of his kiss, the feeling of Chris' breath on his neck as he slept.


	13. Chapter 13

Ada and Anders brought their dirt bikes to a stop. The base is in that direction said, Ada, we'll need to go the rest of the way on foot. Ada and Anders made their way through the woods towards the base. Anders took out his telescoping binoculars and looked at the base. There's our way in said Anders, looking at the roof access door. Ada took out the pad, once we're are in you will need to head south until you come to this juncture, said Ada. At the juncture go right and the door to the lab will be on the left, said Ada. Got it, said Anders? Ada and Anders made it to the roof and were able to get through the door, Anders headed for the lab and Ada headed for the computer core. Anders made it to the lab and walked up to the suspension chamber that held the B.O.W.

It was massive and looked like it could inflict some serious damage. Anders placed one of the charges against the chamber and set the other against the control panel. Anders, came a voice from behind Anders that he knew. Hello Redfield, said Anders as he pressed the button on the charge and turned to Chris. Anders, I need you to stop what you’re doing said Chris. Anders busted out laughing, I don't think you understand Redfield, you are not in control here, said Anders. These are high yield cobalt charges, if you try to remove them, they explode, if you try to disarm them, they explode, said Anders. Anders looked at his watch, you have four minutes and thirty seconds to get yourself and your team out of here, said Anders. Anders went to walk away and Chris stepped in front of him.

Come on Redfield, you know I could bounce you around this room like a rubber ball if I wanted to, said Anders. Then that's what you're going to have to do, said Chris, but we are going to talk. Good bye Redfield, said Anders as he started to walk away. Chris grabbed Anders arm hard. Anders turned and hit Chris directly in the center of his chest with an open palm sending Chris ten feet into the wall hard. Chris was on one knee holding his chest wincing in pain. Anders walked over to Chris. For the record I didn't kill Piers, Piers killed Piers, said Anders. He didn't have to inject himself with the virus, but he did, said Anders. He put you in the escape pod and sent you to the surface when he could have just as easily gotten in with you and came to the surface and got the anti-virus, said Anders.

He wasn't saving you Chris, he was punishing you, said Anders. I suspect something happened between the two of you, and you broke it off, said Anders. When Piers saw his opportunity to punish you, he took it, said Anders. He got the ultimate revenge on you Chris, said Anders. That's not a very nice way to talk to your boyfriend, said a voice above Anders and Chris. Anders and Chris looked up to the catwalk above them. Eros, said Anders. Anders pulled a container of his suppressor from his vest and inhaled it and threw the container on the ground. Anders had made it to the catwalk in seconds. Anders now stood before the man he had wanted to kill since he found out the man had experimented on him. Eros looked at Anders with a curious look, you found a way to block me from triggering your heat, said Eros, impressive.

You son of a bitch, said Anders as he charged Eros. Eros dodged everyone of Anders attacks, he moved so fast that Anders almost looked like he was moving in slow motion. Eros caught Anders on the chin with a wicked upper cut that sent Anders flying onto his back. Anders rolled into a crouched position and lunged at Eros. Eros caught Anders by the throat and lifted him off the ground and up to his face. I really should thank you, said Eros as he choked Anders. You were the key to making me who I am today, said Eros. I had infected dozens with the virus', most died, said Eros. You however were just what I was looking for, said Eros. You see, the viruses just didn't bond with you on a genetic level, it bonded with you on a molecular level, said Eros.

I was able to gather all the genetic material from you that I needed and I combined that with the genetic material that I gather from the others that survived, and here I am now, laughed Eros. I placed the heat inside of you to keep you in check and keep you compliant, but you are a stubborn little bastard and you fought it, said Eros. FUCK YOU, Anders managed to get out as Eros chocked him. Eros laughed, you still don't get it do you, said Eros. The viruses continues to mutate in you, continuing to strengthen and modify everything about you, said Eros. I'm afraid I need a sample, said Eros. Two appendages extended from Eros' sides, this may sting a little, said Eros. The appendages drove into each one of Anders shoulders and Anders screamed out in pain.

Suddenly Eros is struck by a shower of bullets, one of the bullets strikes one of the appendages severing it from Anders but leaving a piece still stuck in Anders. The other appendage withdraws from Anders and returns to Eros. Anders turns and sees Chris firing his rifle at Eros. Chris manages a shot directly to Eros head. Eros turns and runs to opposite direction heading for a door at the end of the catwalk, as Chris continues to fire. Chris runs to Anders side; Anders looks down and sees the piece of broken appendage stuck in his shoulder. That needs to come out, said Chris, as he reached for the appendage, he felt a gun press against his head and cock. Step away from him slowly, said Ada. He needs help Ada, said Chris, let me help him.

JUST FUCKING PULL IT OUT ALREADY, yelled Anders. Chris grabbed hold of the appendage and looks at Anders, ready, said Chris. Anders nodded and Chris ripped the appendage from Anders shoulder and tosses it as Anders screams out in pain. Chris looks at Anders and wants to hold him so badly. Get up, said Ada, to Anders. We have sixty seconds to get the hell out of here, said Ada. Chris grabs Anders arm and puts it around his neck. Follow me, said Ada. The three run down a hall and out a side door, and make for the woods. They hear the explosion behind them before the shock wave catches them and knocks them to the ground. CAPTAIN, comes over Chris' radio. I'm fine, Chris answers back. Come on Anders, said Ada as she helps him up.

Wait, said Chris taking Anders hand. Ada turns and points a gun at Chris, let go of him, said Ada. Please I have to talk to him, said Chris. I'll contact you but we have to go before your BSAA buddies catch up to us, said Ada. Anders, I love you said Chris looking at Anders. Come on Anders, said Ada, we have to move as Ada and Anders disappeared into the woods. Chris could hear his team calling for him. Chris turned and looked into the woods where Ada and Anders had gone, for a second Chris almost took off after him but instead turned and walked towards his team. Ada patched up both of Anders shoulders. How are you feeling, asked Ada? Like I need a glass of wine, said Anders. Ada reached behind her and picked up a glass of wine and handed it to Anders.

Thanks mama, said Anders as he drank the glass down and exhaled. Chris saved your life tonight, said Ada. Yeah, don't remind me, said Anders. What's wrong, said Ada. I had such clarity, such a clearness of what I needed to do, said Anders, and now .... You still care for Chris, you can try to deny it all you want but I saw how you looked at him when he said he loved you, said Ada. How could he say that to me after what I said to him tonight, said Anders? Ada laughed, logic and reason go out the window when love gets involved, said Ada. Anders started laughing, isn’t that the truth, said Anders. I'll be right back, said Ada. Grab some dinner while you're out, said Anders. Chris was sitting on his deck petting Dodger wondering where Anders was and if he was alright.

Chris had thought a lot about what Anders had said about Piers, and Anders was right. Piers had the opportunity to return to the surface with him but refused. Piers had made Chris believe that he had sacrificed himself for Chris, when he hadn't. Chris had been so blinded by his guilt over Piers that he never considered that Piers had allowed himself to die to get back at Chris. That must be some deep thinking your doing there, said Ada. Chris was on his feet looking at Ada. Ada laughed. How's Anders, said Chris? He's alright, said Ada. What are you doing here Ada, said Chris. I told you I would contact you, said Ada. May I, asked Ada pointing at the chair next to Chris. Please, said Chris. Ada sat down and looked at Chris, I know you still love Anders despite everything that has happened, said Ada.

Chris nodded. It might interest you to know that Anders still loves you too, said Ada. Chris looked at Ada, how do you know, said Chris. I know Anders and I know feelings like the two of you have for each other just don't go away, said Ada. I know that Anders can be temperamental, said Ada. Temperamental, said Chris and laughed as he grabbed his ribs. What happened to your ribs, said Ada? Anders, said Chris as he lifted his shirt and showed Ada his bandaged ribs. I pissed him off by refusing to allow him to leave and he knocked me against the wall, said Chris. Ada smiled, you should have known better. Chris, I want you to come and see Anders, you two need to talk, said Ada. I don't think he will, said Chris. He will, said Ada. How can you be so sure, said Chris?

Because I know Anders, and he loves you and he misses you Chris, said Ada. When would you like for me to come and see him, said Chris? Now, if you're up to it, said Ada. Chris stood and took Dodger in the house and came out with his keys and his phone , lead the way, said Chris. Chris followed Ada to a house on the other side of town. Ada unlocked the door and walked inside with Chris behind her. What did you get for dinner, said Anders? Beefcake, said Ada. Anders turned to look at Ada and saw Chris standing next to her. Anders stood, what's he doing here, said Anders. He's here because the two of you need to talk, said Ada. Ada walked into the kitchen and came out with a bottle of wine and two glasses and set them on the table. I have a few errands to run and I probably won't be back until very, very, late, probably tomorrow morning, said Ada. You two are going to sit here and work this out, said Ada, and Ada walked out the door. Anders and Chris stared at each other.


	14. Chapter 14

Anders and Chris sat down at the table and Anders poured them each a glass of wine. Chris took Anders hand, Anders I'm so sorry for everything, Piers has always been a sensitive subject for me, said Chris. So, what happened between the two of you that would cause him to do something like this to you, said Anders? Piers was my lieutenant and one of the best snipers I have ever seen, said Chris. Piers and I grew close, so close that I kissed him one night and he kissed me back, said Chris. I knew it was wrong, not just because he was so young, but I was his commanding officer, said Chris. I fell for Piers hard, and he fell just as hard for me, said Chris. Piers and I were together for almost a year and I had been wrestling with ending things with Piers for a while, said Chris. 

I ended things abruptly one night and Piers was devastated, said Chris. I knew Piers was angry with me but he continued to do his duty, said Chris. I even tried to get him to transfer to another base, but he flat out refused, said Chris. I thought that Piers had begun to move on, until the underwater facility, said Chris. When Piers injected himself to fight the B.O.W. I figured he would come with me and take the serum to change him back, but he pushed me into the pod and locked me in, said Chris. He knew he would be the last thing I would see before he launched the pod, said Chris. I have carried so much guilt for so many years, thinking it was my fault that Piers died. I met you and I had forgotten about the guilt and I was happy for the first time in what seemed like ages, said Chris. 

Anders, I'm in love with you, said Chris. You have brought light, happiness and more importantly, love into my life, said Chris. Please don't take it out of my life, said Chris. Anders leaned over and kissed Chris. I love you too, said Anders. Chris the situation is different now, said Anders. How, said Chris? Chris just being here with me could get you court marshaled, Ada and I are wanted fugitives from the BSAA, said Anders. Your duty is to arrest me and take me back to them, said Anders. Are you going to do that, said Anders? Chris put his hand on Anders cheek, of course not, said Chris. Chris if they ever find out you were with me, that you knew my location and you didn't report it, they would crucify you and lock you up for treason, said Anders.

I'll go to Jill and explain everything, said Chris. There's more Chris, said Anders. Why do you think me and Ada were at that lab today, asked Anders? I don't know, why were you there, said Chris? We were there to destroy the B.O.W. before the BSAA could get ahold of it, said Anders. Why, said Chris. Because someone pretty high up in the BSAA wanted to capture it so they could create more of them, said Anders. I don't understand, why would they want to create more B.O.W.'s, said Chris. This B.O.W. is unlike any other ever created, said Anders. This B.O.W. is programable and has targeting capabilities, imagine the military applications that would mean, especially if someone wanted to take over, said Anders. Are you saying that the BSAA is planning a coup, said Chris? 

Jill told me that the order to capture the B.O.W. came from the higher up's, said Chris. Ada doesn't think that Jill is involved, said Anders. We need to tell Jill about this, said Chris. Do you think that you could Jill to meet with me and Ada, said Anders, I mean I can't just walk into the BSAA HQ, said Anders. Chris you need to go, they could be watching you, said Anders. I'm not going to leave you unprotected, said Chris. Anders sat on Chris' lap, in case you didn't notice, I can take care of myself, said Anders. I know just ask my chest, laughed Chris. I'm sorry about that Chris, said Anders. I'll live, said Chris. Anders kissed Chris, you really should go, said Anders. I thought we might have some really hot make up sex, said Chris smiling. 

HMMM, said Anders, are you sure you're up for it. Chris stood and laid Anders on the table, Chris pulled his shirt off over his head. I'll show you what I'm up for, said Chris, as he took Anders hand and pressed it against the hard cock in his pants. Ada returned home at sunrise. Ada walked to Anders room and quietly opened the door. There on the bed was Anders laying on Chris' chest, wrapped in Chris' arms. Now that's more like it, said Ada. Anders woke to the firm warmth of Chris' chest. Anders slowly rose up and felt Chris pulling him back down. Where do you think you're going, said Chris? Coffee, said Anders. I got something better, said Chris as he ran Anders hand down to his hard cock. Anders laughed, I smell coffee, said Anders. 

Anders sat up and pulled his hand off Chris' cock. What, said Chris. Ada's here, said Anders. That's great, said Chris as he began to thrust his hard on against Anders hip. Chris, you got to get dressed, said Anders. Why, said Chris. Because Ada is here, said Anders. It's not like she doesn't know we have sex, said Chris as he continued rubbing his cock against Anders. Chris, said Anders. I can't have sex with you if Ada's home, said Anders. Are you serious, said Chris? Anders got up and started getting dressed. Yes, it's just too weird, said Anders, now please get dressed. Chris stood and stretched, his huge hard cock protruding in front of him. Chris, do something with that, said Anders pointing at Chris' hard on. Well maybe if you came over here, "lent me a hand" or maybe a mouth, said Chris. 

There was a knock at the door, Anders, Chris, said Ada, I made coffee. Be right there, said Anders. I'm going to go talk to Ada, get rid of that, said Anders.


	15. Chapter 15

Ada, Anders and Chris sat and had coffee. Do you think Jill will agree to meet with me and Ada, asked Anders? Jill and I have been friends for a long time and I know she trusts me, said Chris. Chris leaned over and kissed Anders, we'll get to the bottom of this, said Chris. Chris kissed Anders passionately and left. Ada looked at Anders, I've been thinking and maybe we shouldn't get involved in this, said Ada. What do you mean, said Anders? Anders people hire us to steal, destroy, and complete jobs that you can't find people to do in a want ads, said Ada smiling. We're not "do gooders" said Ada, we work for ourselves and for the highest bidder, said Ada. I've got a bad feeling about this, said Ada. Maybe it's time we changed that, said Anders? 

Ada laughed, and do what, save the world, always do the right thing, be the good guys, said Ada? Why not, said Anders. Ada put her hand on Anders forehead, well you're not running a fever so I guess you have just lost your mind, said Ada. Anders laughed, I'm not saying we should give up what we do and become pillars of the community, but if someone is trying to take over a lot of innocent people could be hurt, said Anders. I know you care on some level, said Anders. I remember when we were in Morocco stealing that viral information for Huber Corp and the mission went sideways, said Anders. I remember you taking three bullets while you protected that little girl from the gun fire, you cared enough to risk your life to protect her so she didn't get hurt, said Anders. 

Anders took Ada's hand in his, I know you can be one cold hearted bitch, but there is also a part of you that wants to do the right thing like when you saved that little girl, said Anders. Tears fell from Ada's eyes, you believe in this that much, said Ada? I do, said Anders. Alright, we'll see how this plays out, but if it blows up in our face I swear I will cut up every designer shirt you own, said Ada laughing.Chris returned home, he showered and changed. Chris walked out onto the deck with Dodger and called Jill. Jill Valentine, came the familiar voice over the phone. Hey Jill it's Chris, I was wondering if you could meet me for lunch today, said Chris. Sure, is everything alright, said Jill? Fine, I want to talk to you about something, said Chris and catch up with an old friend. 

Old, said Jill. You know what I mean, said Chris. Jill laughed, how about we meet at Jillian's at noon, said Jill. Sounds great, said Chris. I'll call and reserve a table, said Jill. Chris ended the call and sat down his phone, Chris' mind went to Anders and how much he already missed him. Chris met up with Jill at the restaurant, they both ordered and was waiting for their food to arrive. So, what did you want to talk to me about, said Jill. What I'm about to say would get me arrested, court marshalled and charged with treason, said Chris. Jill looked at Chris with a serious look, tell me what's going on Chris. I met with Anders last night, actually I spent the night with him, said Chris. Jill looked at Chris, so you two are on better terms, said Jill. Yes, Anders pointed out to me that Piers allowed himself to stay in that under water facility to die not to save me, but to punish me, said Chris.

Why would Piers want to punish you Chris, said Jill? Piers and I had a relationship for almost a year and then I broke it off, I guess he never got over it and that's why he did what he did, said Chris. Piers could just as easily gotten into that escape pod with me, but he chose to lock me in and send me to the surface, said Chris. What else did Anders enlighten you about, said Jill. A lot, said Chris. Chris you know if it is ever found out that you were with Anders and didn't report it, you would be in serious trouble, said Jill. I know that, said Chris. Have you been getting a lot of strange requests from the higher ups, asked Chris? A few, said Jill. Ada and Anders think’s that the BSAA is planning a coup, said Chris. WHAT, said Jill with a shocked look on her face. 

And they base this on what, said Jill? Let's face it Ada and Anders are not fools and their contacts are extensive, said Chris. Ada thinks that the BSAA went after that B.O.W. not to study it but to create more of them, Jill, they were programable and controllable, said Chris. Think of what would happen if the BSAA was to create an army of these things, they could take over, said Chris. The waiter came to their table and delivered their food. Chris this is insane, you are talking about the BSAA committing treason, said Jill. What makes you think Anders is on to something or if he's even right, said Jill? Jill looked at Chris, how do you know that Ada and Anders are not playing you , setting you up for something much bigger, said Jill? ANDERS WOULDN'T DO THAT TO ME, yelled Chris. 

Several heads in the restaurant turned and looked at Chris and Jill. I'm sorry, but I know Anders and I telling you I think he's right, said Chris. Ada and Anders want to meet with you in person so they can tell you what they know, said Chris. Jill sat for a moment, alright but I chose the location in case this is some kind of set up, said Jill. Anders called Chris, how did it go, asked Anders? She has agreed to meet with you and Ada, said Chris. Ada won't come so it will just me, said Anders. Where does she want to meet, asked Anders? An old warehouse just outside of town, said Chris. Do you think we can trust her, said Anders? Jill has been my friend for over twenty years and you can trust her, said Chris. What time, said Anders. 7pm, said Chris.

I'll be there, said Anders. I miss you Anders, said Chris. I miss you too, said Anders. How about after we meet with Jill, you and I get together and show each other just how much we miss each other, said Anders giggling. It's a date, said Chris smiling. So, said Ada? The meeting is for 7pm at an old warehouse outside of town, said Anders. I go an hour before the meeting to scout around, said Ada. Make sure you have your ear piece in said Ada. Do you really think Jill is going to set us up, Chris seems to think we can trust her, said Anders? What was the first rule I taught you about being a spy, said Ada as she placed her hand on Anders cheek? Never trust anyone aside from each other, said Anders grinning. That's right and it has kept us safe and alive, said Ada. 

Thank you mama, said Anders smiling. Chris paced around on his deck; something didn't feel right to him. What's got you so jumpy, came a voice from behind Chris. Chris turned and there stood Anders, Chris rushed to Anders and placed his arms around him. What are you doing here, it's too dangerous for us to be seen together, said Chris? Well, you said we could trust Jill and I'm testing that theory, said Anders as he pulled Chris down into a kiss. Anders and Chris made love and laid in Chris' bed. That was incredible, said Chris as he kissed Anders. Anders laid across Chris' chest, have you thought about where we are going, asked Anders? I have, said Chris. Once all of this craziness is over, I want to take you someplace where we can be alone and start planning somethings, said Chris. 

Anders sat up, what kind of things, said Anders? Where we want to take this relationship, what we want it to be, and to have a lot of really hot sex, said Chris as he pulled Anders down into a kiss. Deal, said Anders as he ran his hand down to Chris' cock. The two men showered and dressed. Anders made a lite meal for him and Chris. Ready, said Chris. Anders nodded as he slid one of the gold plated nine millimeters in his waist band behind his back. Anders took the ear piece from his pocket and placed it in his ear, what's all this, said Chris? Insurance, said Anders smiling. Chris looked at Anders and chuckled, always prepared, said Chris. Chris drove himself and Anders to the location. Can you hear me Anders, said Ada in the ear piece? 

Loud and clear said Anders. Everything is clear, no sign of anyone else, said Ada. Chris parked and he and Anders go out. Anders and Chris could see headlights approaching them, the car pulled up and turned off it's engine. Jill stepped out of the car and walked over to Anders and Chris. Jill, said Anders. Anders, said Jill. I take it you came alone as I asked, said Anders? Just as you requested, said Jill. I don't see anyone else, said Ada as she spoke to Anders through the ear piece. Let's go in, said Jill. Anders and Chris followed Jill into the warehouse. Ada detected movement and saw a large group of soldiers circling the warehouse, Anders it's a trap, get out of there, said Ada. Ada watched as the soldiers began to enter the warehouse. 

Anders can you hear me, get out of there now, said Ada. Anders heard a light buzzing coming from the ear piece, he knew the signal was being jammed. Soldiers suddenly came rushing out of the dark areas of the warehouse, Anders could see the blue glow of the Nadium Pulse rifles they carried. Chris went into a defensive stance and stepped in front of Anders. Jill what the hell is going on, said Chris. The soldiers went down on one knee and pointed their rifles at Anders and Chris. Anders pulled a small device from his pocket and pressed it. The soldiers Nadium Pulse rifles went dark, cool trick huh, said Anders as he pulled his nine-millimeter from his waist band. The soldiers each pulled their side arm and pointed them at Anders and Chris. 

Put down your weapon Anders, said Jill. Anders looked around at all of the soldiers, eject the clip, clear the chamber and toss the gun, said Jill. Anders did as Jill instructed. Jill and two soldiers walked up to Anders. Anders Anderson I am hereby placing you under arrest, said Jill. Really, on what charges, said Anders in a cocky fashion? Conspiracy, theft, murder and treason, said Jill. WHAT THE FUCK JILL, yelled Chris. One of the soldiers placed hand cuffs on Anders. Chris grabbed the soldier and tried to stop him from cuffing Anders. Four soldiers stepped in front of Chris with their weapons trained on Chris. Jill looked at Chris, Captain Redfield I hereby place you under arrest, said Jill, commander take the captain into custody. The soldier walked up to Chris and placed cuffs on him. 

Why am I being arrested, said Chris. Failure to report a wanted fugitive, conspiracy, and attempted murder, said Jill. A soldier walked up behind Anders and injected something in his shoulder, Anders turned and looked at the soldier as he quickly backed away. What the fuck was that, said Anders? Just a little something to keep you docile, said Jill smirking. It was a gift from a friend, said Jill. Bitch like you got friends, said Anders. Oh, she does, said a voice from the darkness, a voice Anders recognized, EROS, hissed Anders. Eros walked up next to Jill and kissed her. Anders felt his strength draining as he fell to his knees. ANDERS, yelled Chris as he went to his knees next to Anders. JILL WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, yelled Chris. Jill walked over to Chris and looked down at him, you never were very smart, said Jill. 

Always using you fists instead of your brain, not to mention how you allow yourself to be led by your dick, said Jill laughing. Take them to the BSAA and make sure you put them in separate cells, said Jill.


	16. Chapter 16

Anders could feel the effects of whatever they had given him begin to wear off. Did I ever tell you that I thought your friend Jill is a real cunt, chuckled Anders? I agree, said Chris. How are you feeling, asked Chris? Better whatever they gave me is wearing off, said Anders. Anders I'm so sorry I would have never guessed that Jill would be working with Eros, said Chris. Water under the bridge, we need to figure a way out of here, said Anders. That may prove to be most difficult, said Chris. Why is that, asked Anders. I helped design these cells and I had some of the best ex-cons in the world help me cover any potential flaws, the bars are rigged with C-4, try to get out and it detonates, said Chris. So, we need someone to actually disarm the C-4 and open the door to get out safely, said Anders? Piece of cake, said Anders. Chris laughed, I always did love the confidence you showed, said Chris. I will get us out of here, said Anders.

A guard came in and walked over to Anders cell and looked in at him. So you're the bad ass infected freak everyone is sooooo afraid of, said the guard. That's me, I would offer you an autograph but I seem to find myself without a pen at the moment, said Anders. You don't look so bad ass to me, said the guard. Well if they had injected you with whatever they injected me with, you'd look pretty docile too, smiled Anders. I bet I could fuck you up in any state hissed the guard. Anders began to laugh, you are as intimidating as a kitten fart, said Anders. Watch your mouth cocksucker, said the guard. Sure you're all Billy Bad Ass when I'm in a weakened state, let's see you talk to me like that when I'm at full strength, said Anders. And who are you calling cocksucker you fucking closet case, said Anders as he laughed.

The guard stepped up to the bars, I ain't no cocksucker said the guard getting pissed off. Oh, I'm sorry, so you just like fucking guys in the ass, my mistake, said Anders as he looked at the guard and laughed. Anders continued to lean against the wall and look like he was in a weakened state. Anders looked at the guard, let me ask you something, when you were a teenager and your daddy had your face shoved into the bed and pounding your hot little hole, you liked it didn't you, laughed Anders? The guard stood and walked towards the bars, I'm going to fuck you up, said the guard as he unlocked the door to the cell. Anders laughed, well someone is going to get fucked up, said Anders. Chris leaned against the wall in his cell and chuckled, bad mistake, said Chris in a low voice.

The guard unlocked the cell and pulled the door open forcefully as he pulled the night stick from his side. Just so you know I will make this hurt, said the guard. So will I, said Anders as he lunged towards the guard and hit him in the center of his chest sending him out of the cell and hard against the wall. Anders leaned down next to the unconscientious guard and removed the key ring from his side, Anders removed the guards wallet and took the cash and two credit cards. Anders looked through the wallet and found a picture of a soldier and flipped it over. All my love, forever. Patrick, read the back of the picture. Anders began to laugh, what's so funny and could you please let me out of here, said Chris. Anders let Chris out and Chris grabbed Anders and kissed him.

Anders looked at Chris, so where are we, said Anders? Chris looked at the wall and seen "C-2" on the wall. We are in cell level 2, said Chris. So you know how to lead us out of here right, said Anders? The main lobby is two floors above us and it won't be easy to get there, said Chris. Anders leaned down and began to remove the guards clothes. Uh Anders, what are you doing, asked Chris. You are going to dress in this guys clothes and lead us out of here, said Anders. I'm not sure his uniform will fit me, said Chris. Anders pulled the guards pants off and handed the shirt and pants to Chris, make them fit, said Anders. Anders removed the guards underwear and stuffed them in the guards mouth and handcuffed the guards hands behind his back and put him in the cell.

Chris finished putting on the uniform, that was an entire size too small for him. Anders looked at Chris in the uniform and walked over to him. The uniform was stretched mercilessly across his chest and showed the extraordinary definition of his muscles. The pants looked like a second skin wrapped around his muscular ass and front of the pants made a most vulgar display of Chris' manhood. Once were out of here let's make sure we hold on to this uniform said Anders as he slid his hands over Chris' muscular ass. Chris looked down at Anders, should I take a pair of handcuffs too, said Chris smiling down at Anders. Nah, I could never resist you, said Anders as he pulled Chris down into a kiss. We need to get going said Chris. Fine, said Anders. But later, you, me, and that uniform, said Anders.

Chris looked at the wall and seen a weapons locker. Chris walked over and began to try the keys until he found the right one unlocking the locker. Alright, said Anders, as he began loading clips into nine millimeters and placing them under his button-down shirt. Anders place as many extra clips into his pockets that he could, Anders picked up a pair of hand cuffs and handed them to Chris. Hot and kinky, but we don't have time for me to cuff and stuff you, said Chris. Anders laughed, I can't just walk out of here, you'll need to cuff me to make it more believable, said Anders. Chris smiled at Anders, Chris grabs Anders and turns him quickly to where he is facing the wall and pulls his hands behind his back. Chris kicks Anders feet apart and presses his crotch against Anders ass as he puts on the cuffs. Anders closes his eyes and moans.

Aren't you going to search me, said Anders as he pushes his ass harder against Chris crotch? Chris leaned down to Anders ear, I'll give you a cavity search later, right now we need to go, said Chris. OH, YOU FUCKING TEASE, hissed out Anders. Now you know how it feels, said Chris laughing. So, here's the plan, I'll walk you to the elevator and we'll take it to the lobby, said Chris. I'll walk you to the back of the lobby and escort you outside, said Chris. What if someone stops us, said Anders. I'll just say I am escorting you to a secure location for further interrogation, said Chris. Worst case scenario, it doesn't work and we have to fight our way out, said Chris. Works for me, said Anders as he shrugged his shoulders. Chris turned Anders towards him, one more thing said Chris.

Chris' expression turned serious, if I get captured you get out of here and find Ada, said Chris. Before Anders could protest the lights went out and the room was filled with a red light as alarms began to go off. Anders closed his eyes and began to laugh, Ada, said Anders. It's Ada, said Anders. We need to move now, said Anders. Let's go with your plan Ada is creating a distraction so we can escape, said Anders. Chris grabbed one of the anti-material rifles from the locker, loaded it and slung it across his shoulder. Chris grabbed a few extra clips and shoved them into Anders back pocket, let's move said Chris. As Anders and Chris stepped out into the hallway, soldiers were running everywhere and shouting. Chris walked Anders over to an exit and stepped inside.

Why are we taking the stairs, said Anders? Because in a red alert like this the elevators shut down, said Chris as he and Anders made their way up the stairs. Once at the lobby level, Chris cracked open the door and looked out, soldiers were running and setting up perimeter defenses. Let's go, said Chris and he stepped out in the hallway with Anders and made his way to the back of the lobby to the back exit. HOLD, said a soldier stepping in front of Chris. Chris saluted the officer. Where are you taking this man, said the soldier? By the order of Director Valentine, I am to escort this prisoner to a secure location for further interrogation, sir, said Chris. We are in a lock down situation solider, no one can leave, now return this prisoner to his cell and take up a position, said the soldier.

We don't have time for this said Anders, as he turned and head butted the soldier knocking him out. Let's move, said Anders. Anders and Chris ducted behind a wall just feet from the exit door. Chris removed the cuffs from Anders and Anders pulled two nine millimeters form his waist band. As soon as we open that door an alarm is going to sound, head directly north and there will be a gate, said Chris. Ready, said Chris? Anders nodded and Chris rushed to the door and kicked it open and an alarm began to sound. WE HAVE A BREECH, yelled one of the soldiers as Anders and Chris ran through the door. Once outside Anders and Chris saw a Humvee coming at them at high speed. Chris pulled the anti-material rifle from his shoulder and took aim at it.

Anders grabbed the end of Chris' rifle and pointed it down, DON'T, said Anders. It's Ada, said Anders smiling. The Humvee came to a screeching halt in from of them, Ada looked out the window at Anders and Chris. Are you waiting for an invitation, said Ada smiling? Both men jumped into the Humvee as Ada took off for the exit. Ada looked at Anders, you know you're a real pain in my ass sometimes, said Ada. So is Redfield, came a voice behind Chris. Chris pulled his side arm and turned to the voice. Leon put up his hands, I am on your side, said Leon. Leon, said Chris. Good to see you too, said Leon smiling. Hang on, said Ada as she made a sharp left turn onto the road. There were several explosions behind them as Ada pulled into a parking garage.

Everyone got out of the Humvee, Ada walked over to a very expensive looking Jaguar and unlocked it with a key fob. This is yours, said Chris looking amazed? Let's just say it belongs to a new friend I made last night, said Ada as she winked at Anders and Chris. Ada started the car and casually pulled out of the parking garage as several military vehicles past them going the opposite direction. Are you alright Anders, said Ada. Fine mama, said Anders. Could you please hand me that bag on the seat Leon, said Ada? Leon handed Ada the bag and she handed it to Anders. I did some shopping for you, said Ada smiling. Anders took the clothes from the bag and held them against his face, Prada, said Anders smiling. I got something for you too Chris, said Ada. Chris gave a curious look at Ada.


	17. Chapter 17

Ada pulled down a long driveway just outside of town and up to a large expensive looking house. Nice, said Anders. Is this where your "new friend" lives, asked Anders? Ada smiled as she walked through the door. I need to check on our host, said Ada. Anders, Chris and Leon followed Ada upstairs to the Master Suite. There on the bed was an older man cuffed to the bed wearing nothing but a ball gag and a pair of panties. Ada walked over to the man and removed the ball gag. How are we doing today Ivan, asked Ada? Fine mistress, said Ivan. Ada opened a bottle of water and held it above Ivan and began to pour. Ivan lapped and did his best to catch as much water as he could. Thank you, mistress, said Ivan. You must be hungry, said Ada as she smacked a thin piece of leather across Ivan's chest. 

Thank you, mistress, said Ivan in a shaky voice. Anders covered his mouth to hide the giggle that was trying to come out. Ivan looked over at Anders, Chris, and Leon, but focused on Chris. Is the big guy here to give me my punishment's mistress, asked Ivan as he looked Chris up and down? Chris looked at the man on the bed, no, but he is, said Chris as he shoved Leon towards the bed. Ivan began to smile uncontrollably, I've been very bad Master, just ask the Mistress, said Ivan. Leon grabbed the man by his chin, I'll deal with you later, said Leon. Chris looked at Leon as he walked by, I like it when they call me Master, said Leon smiling and continued to the hall. Chris and Anders returned downstairs and into the large dining hall and sat down. 

Anders turned towards the bar at the end of the room, I need wine, said Anders. Chris stood and walked down to the bar and looked around. Nothing but top shelf stuff, said Chris. Chris opened the refrigerator under the bar and took out a bottle of Champagne, I'll have a glass of that, said Ada as she walked into the room. Chris picked up two champagne glasses and walked back to Anders. Chris poured Anders and Ada a glass, Ada and Anders toasted and drank. Leon walked up with two rock glasses and a container and sat next to Chris. Leon opened the container and poured some of the amber colored liquid into the two glasses and handed one to Chris. The two men toasted and drank. DAMN, said Chris, that is smooth. So, what's are next step, said Anders to Ada. 

We stay alive, said Ada. And then, said Anders? And then we call in a few old friends, said Ada smiling. Anders looked at Ada, he knew exactly what she meant. Are you sure that's wise, considering how we left things with a few of our old friends, said Anders? All's fair in love and espionage, said Ada smiling. Anders looked at Chris, is there anyone you trust that you could contact for help, asked Anders? Yes, said Chris. Leon, what about you, said Ada? A few, said Leon. Ada went to the car and returned with the bag she had given Anders earlier, you may want to shower and change, said Ada. Anders stood and took the bag from Ada and smiled. Ada walked over to Chris and handed him a bag. What's this, said Chris? 

Just something for you to change into, said Ada. Chris followed Anders up to one of the rooms. Chris walked in to find Anders already naked and heading for the shower. Chris began to unlace his boots when he heard the water come on in the shower. HEY, WAIT FOR ME, yelled Chris as he began to pull his clothes off. Chris got into the shower with Anders and kissed his neck. Anders turned and began to soap Chris chest, I seem to recall someone who needed a body search, said Chris as he ran his hands down over Anders ass. Hmmm, maybe you should start with the back of my throat and make sure I don't have any WMD's hidden there, said Anders as he slowly lowered himself to his knees. Chris watched as Anders licked at the head of his cock. 

Anders leaned forward and took Chris' hardening cock into his mouth and slowly made his way down the length. Chris braced himself against the walls of the shower as he watched Anders disappear down his cock. Anders reached up and gently tugged on Chris' full balls, rolling them between his fingers. Anders had increased his speed as he sucked Chris' cock harder. Fuck Anders you're going to make me blow, said Chris. Within seconds Chris began to cum, shooting across Anders face. Anders took Chris deep in his throat tasting Chris as he shook. Anders relished the taste of Chris as he completely emptied Chris balls. The bathroom door opened, Anders, you and Chris need to come downstairs, said Ada. Anders looked up at Chris and smiled. 

Anders stood and Chris kissed him as they heard the bathroom door close. We'll have to pick this up later, said Anders. Anders and Chris finished showering and began to dress. Chris pulled the clothes from the bag that Ada had given him. Chris unboxed the underwear and looked at the bright yellow fabric. Chris slipped the underwear on and was surprised by the comfort of them. Chris removed the jeans and looked at the tag, $1100.00 yelled Chris. They're PACO jeans, said Anders as he pulled his shirt on. Chris looked at deep blue sweater in the bag, $850.00, said Chris as he looked at Anders. Anders smiled. Anders and Chris returned downstairs and walked into the dining room. Ada, looked at Chris, I knew blue was your color, said Ada smiling. 

Thanks for the clothes, said Chris. Next time you could save some money and just get something cheaper, said Chris. Nonsense, Anders and I only wear designer clothing and since you're now with Anders you should get used to it, said Ada winking. Chris and Anders went to the kitchen and made some dinner and returned to the dining room. As they ate, they talked about their next move. Is there anyone at the BSAA that you could contact Chris, asked Ada? I'm not sure, I have no idea who is with Jill and who's not, said Chris. Regardless, we all need to be careful who we contact, said Ada.


	18. Chapter 18

Anders stepped out onto the back terrace and lit a cigarette. He admired the well-manicured lawn and landscaping. Ada reached over and took the cigarette from Anders hand. You know it's the only way, said Ada. I know, but Chris is going to be pissed, said Anders. Ada turned Anders towards her, you and I are the only ones that stand a chance of getting into the BSAA and taking out Eros and Valentine, said Ada. We could use some help, said Anders. The more people involved the higher the chance of us succeeding, you know this Ada. You and I are not like other people Anders, we have training most people have never heard of, we can do this. Chris walked up behind Anders, am I interrupting? Not at all, said Ada as she handed the cigarette back to Anders, think about what I said. 

Ada smiled and walked back into the house. I definitely interrupted something, said Chris. Anders smiled; it was nothing. Chris put his arms around Anders, nothing huh, then why does your face look like that? Anders smiled, just Ada being Ada. Chris do you think that Alpha team has aligned themselves with Jill and Eros? No way, Jill has them on lockdown, said Chris. How do you know? They already contacted me, said Chris. Alpha team is loyal to the BSAA, their country and me, said Chris. Too bad they’re on lockdown, said Anders. Chris began to laugh, what's so funny, said Anders. Alpha team is only on lockdown because I told them to stay put, said Chris. Believe me if they want out, they will get out, said Chris. Did I ever tell you that I love it when you're devious, said Anders as he pulled Chris into a kiss? 

I have an idea; we should go in and talk with everyone. Wait, this doesn't involve you and Ada running off by yourselves to try and takeout Eros and Jill, does it, said Chris. What makes you think that, said Anders in a coy fashion. Because I know you, said Chris. Anders and Chris walked inside, I think I have an idea on how we can get to Eros and Jill, said Anders. So do I, said Ada raising her eyebrows. Chris has been in contact with Alpha team and Chris is positive that Alpha team is still loyal to him and would be willing to help us. Go on, said Ada? If we can get Chris and Alpha team to create a diversion, Ada and I could sneak in and stop Eros and Jill, said Anders. We would need more people than just Alphas Team, said Leon, no offense Redfield. 

Offense taken, Alpha team was trained to be the best and that's exactly what they are, the fucking best, said Chris looking at Leon. Alright boys put your dicks away, we have to listen to everyone's input here, said Anders. So, we recruit more people, said Ada. Like who, said Chris? I was thinking the United States Government, said Ada smiling. If they catch wind of what's going on, they would have more troops there than we could ever assemble, said Ada. I like it, said Leon. Let me make a few calls, in the meantime Leon and I have to attend to our guest upstairs, said Ada. As Ada and Leon climb the stairs Ada looks at Leon, so you like being called master, said Ada? Chris was on his phone, what are you doing, asked Anders. Telling Alpha Team where we are, said Chris. 

I hope you're right about Alpha Team, because you just gave away our position, said Anders. Chris walked over to Anders, I trust them and so should you, said Chris. Anders put his arms around Chris' waist, you know trusting is not in my nature except when it comes to you as he drew Chris into a kiss. I was thinking that when this is all over you and I should take a little vacation somewhere, said Chris. Where did you have in mind, said Anders? I have a friend that has a house on Maui, it sets right on the beach, very secluded, said Chris. Mr. Redfield are you trying to seduce me? Always, said Chris and he kissed Anders. An hour later Ada and Leon returned to the dining room. Chris noticed sweat on Leon's forehead, what happened to you, said Chris. 

Just had to instill a little discipline that's all, said Leon. Ada laughed, it was impressive, I know Ivan would love it if you were to "discipline" him Chris, said Ada. Chris went red in the face, the only one Chris is going to discipline is me, said Anders. Chris looked down and smiled at Anders. Ada smiled, of course. Timing for this is going to be crucial and we have to be flawless in our execution, said Chris. The other problem is, we have no weapons, said Leon. Anders looked at Ada and giggled. Follow me, said Ada as she led everyone to the basement and into the wine cellar. I don't think throwing bottles of expensive wine at them will be very effective, said Chris. Ada pulled a lever behind one of the racks, no but this might help. 

The back wall began to slide open. The group stepped into a long white hallway that seemed endless as lights came on illuminating the long hallway. Weapons and vehicles of every type lined the hallway. HOLY FUCK, said Leon. Chris stood stunned at all of the fire power. Chris spotted a motorcycle and walked over to it, is this what I think it is? That is a XQL-898, better known as, the queens lance said Chris cutting off Ada. The wind shied can withstand direct hits from a fifty-caliber round and never leave a scratch, said Ada. There are assorted weapons mounted and the bike itself can reach speeds of three hundred miles an hour, said Ada. Chris kneeled and hugged the bike, I love you, whispered Chris. Chris stood and looked at Anders, these things cost around three million dollars, said Chris. 3.5 million actually, said Ada smiling. 

Where did all of this come from, asked Chris. Our guest Ivan upstairs is an arms dealer, he only sells the best, said Ada. Chris looked at the XQL-898, dibs on the Queens Lance. Anders laughed. Well, we have plenty of weapons, but no one to use them, said Leon. I would say that, said Chris as he walked over and hit a button causing the door to slide open revealing Alpha Team on the other side. Alpha Team walked in, their eyes wide and mouths gaped looking at all the weapons. One soldier saw the XQL-898, WHOA, a Queen’s Lance, as he went towards it. Chris caught the soldier by the back of his collar pulling him back, that's mine, said Chris. Yes sir, said the soldier smiling. Anders made his way down the hallway, a soldier walked up next to him, HELL YEAH, said the soldier. 

Anders looked at the soldier, do you know what this is, said the soldier. Looks like a Nadium Pulse rifle, said Anders. Not just any Nadium Pulse rifle, said Ada walking up. This is a Nadium Fusion rifle, capable of destroying a small building with a single shot, said Ada. Anders continued to walk down the hallway. He saw what he thought was flight suites, I would look hot in that, said Anders as he picked up the suit. Anders put the suit on but it was to big and hung on him. You like that, said Ada? Yeah, but it doesn't fit, said Anders. Here, said Ada placing a strange device on his wrist and pressing a button. The suite seemed to shrink around Anders form fitting him like a second skin. That was cool, said Anders. This is the new combat and tactical suites, they are constructed with liquid Kevlar and Tritanium, said Ada.

Impressive, said Anders. They are, said Ada, the liquid Kevlar prevents penetration of a bullet while the liquid Tritanium reduces the feeling of impact. Chris walked up, now that's hot, said Chris. You like, said Anders as he modeled the suite for Chris. I definitely like, said Chris. They will fit you too Chris, said Ada as she walked away. Chris walked over to Anders and slid his hands around his waist and down to his ass. Why don't you hang on to that and you can wear that when we're alone and I'll slip into that guard uniform and then we can have some real fun, said Chris. Chris leaned down and kissed Anders. Break it up you two, said Leon, we have a mission to prep for. Anders and Chris laughed, let's get one of these suits on you, said Anders. 

Chris stepped behind the rack and put on the suit and stepped out, it's a little small, said Chris. Hold on, said Anders as he placed one of the wrist units on Chris. Anders hit a button and the suite adjusted and covered Chris body. It's like wearing nothing, said Chris as he admired the suite. That's not all, said Ada walking up, they also come with these. Ada handed Anders and Chris each a face mask. What's this, asked Anders? Your helmet, said Ada, put them on. Anders and Chris place the face masks on, now push the green button on your units, said Ada. Anders and Chris did as Ada instructed, the mask cover their heads and connected to the collar of the suit. Anders looked at Chris, you like Sheppard from Mass Effect. So do you, said Chris. 

Suddenly the inside of the mask began to show a display, what the hell is that, said Chris. The mask also gives you tactical information about your surrounds, enemy's, weapons, and distance, said Ada. Anders removed the mask, way cool, said Anders. Are there enough for all of Alpha Team, asked Chris? There are enough for everyone and everyone will be wearing one tomorrow, said Ada. I need to brief the team on how to use these, said Chris. Chris called Alpha team over and had them suit up, he began his instructions on using the suites. Anders picked out a few weapons and then headed upstairs and changed. A little while later Chris and the others came up. We have a briefing with some military leaders in the morning at 0700, said Ada. 

I suggest that you all get some rest, said Ada. Please feel free to help yourselves to whatever you would like to eat or drink, the media room is down the hall and the second door on the right, said Ada. We will have to sleep two to a room, or feel free to find another location to sleep, said Ada. Ada walked over to Anders and Chris, there is a bedroom in the back of the house on this floor, I think you and Anders might want to take that one, said Ada. Why said Chris. Ada, looked at Anders, I'll let him explain that to you, smiled Ada. Chris looked down at Anders, what is she talking about, said Chris. We can get a little loud when we have sex, said Anders. Chris stood for a moment, OOOOOOO, said Chris. Chris looked down at Anders ass. 

Chris stretched and forced a yawn, well it's getting late, better hit the sac, said Chris as he grabbed Anders hand and took him down the hallway towards the bedroom. Ada watched the two lovers as they went down the hallway and laughed. Once Chris had Anders in the room, he pushed the small guy against the door and attacked his mouth, their tongues crashing against one another. Chris' hands seemed to be on Anders everywhere at once, Chris stepped back, how do we get these things off, said Chris. Anders looked at the wrist unit and pressed a button causing the suite to become loose. Hit the yellow button, said Anders as he slipped out of the suite. Chris was out of the suit in no time, he picked up Anders in his arms and carried him to the bed. 

Chris kissed Anders and looked down at him, I want to fuck you so bad, said Chris. Anders put Chris on his back and began to lick across Chris' large chest, catching his nipple with his teeth and causing Chris to draw in a deep breath. Anders moved to the other nipple and bit down just enough to make Chris draw in air that made a hissing sound. You are really asking for it, said Chris. Anders leaned up to Chris' face, and I really want you to give it to me, come on Chris punish my ass. Chris lost complete control and slammed Anders on his back on the bed. Chris spit into his hand and shoved his finger hard into Anders hole and began to rotate it around. Anders arched his back from the sudden invasion of his ass, he begged Chris to keep fucking him with his fat finger. 

Chris leaned down and kissed Anders as he drove his finger into his tight hole. Chris looked down and watched Anders face as he drove his finger deep into Anders, watching Anders enjoy every second. Chris bent Anders legs against his chest and watched as his finger fucked Anders ass. Chris withdrew his finger and spit in his hand and lubed his thick cock with it. He lined his cock up with Anders hole and placed Anders legs on his shoulders. Anders could feel the head of Chris' thick cock opening him, Chris rested for a moment. Anders was wanting Chris so much he grabbed Chris' ass and forced Chris thick manhood deep inside him. Anders let out a yell, Chris quickly placed his hand over Anders mouth to muffle the yell. 

Anders had pulled Chris completely inside of him, Chris was the only man that ever been that deep inside of Anders and he loved the feeling of the thick cock buried so deep in him. Chris withdrew slightly from Anders and quickly trust back into him. Chris removed his hand and kissed Anders. Fuck me Chris, Anders huffed out. Chris slowly withdrew again from Anders and thrust powerfully back into him, making little yelps escape Anders mouth. Chris began to slam into Anders ass, give me that ass Anders, said Chris. Chris drew Anders head against his chest as he towered above the small guy, I love fucking you Anders, said Chris as he held Anders against him. Chris withdrew from Anders and rolled on his back. Now get up here and ride this thick cock, said Chris. 

Anders climbed on top of Chris and sat straight down on the massive dick, impaling himself on Chris. Chris locked his hands on Anders hips and lifted him up and slammed him down on the massive cock as he trusted with each landing. Anders was completely lost in the feeling of Chris fucking him, he could feel the orgasm building. Chris slammed Anders down on his cock and began to grind his pelvis against Anders ass, making Anders feel his hard cock inside him. It was too much for Anders as he yelled Chris' name and wildly began to shoot in the air. The sight of Anders shooting made Chris explode inside of Anders. Chris sat up pulling Anders against him, burying Anders face in his chest as he continued to yell from the orgasm. 

Chris did his best to stop the guttural growl from escaping his mouth but could not. The sound was heard throughout the first floor of the house. One of the Alpha Team members began to laugh, sounds like the captain is having fun. Anders lay across Chris' chest, still trembling and shaking from the mind shattering orgasm. Anders leaned up and kissed Chris, I love you, said Anders. I love you too, said Chris as he kissed Anders. The two took a shower and returned to bed. Anders laid across Chris' chest. I want you to be careful tomorrow, said Chris, no unnecessary risk taking, understood? Anders looked up at Chris, same goes for you, said Anders smiling.


	19. Chapter 19

Chris rolled over to put his arm around Anders, but Anders wasn't there. Anders, said Chris, Anders didn't answer. Chris sat up, Anders? Anders stood on the terrace watching the light just begin to color the horizon from night to different shades of blue. He knew today would be the day that either he died or Eros died. Anders had fought a long time to get to this moment, but he hadn't counted on Chris. He hadn't counted on being in love when this moment came, or how it would affect Chris if something happened to him. He had counted on his hatred for Eros and his resolve to kill him, to remove the madman from the world and make it safer. Ada would be fine if Eros was to kill him, she would make sure that he paid with his life for it. Anders fear was 

Chris would take up the vendetta and go after Eros himself, and what if Eros was to kill him. Anders stood a better chance because of the virus, but all Chris had was weapons. Tears ran down Anders face, he had to kill Eros there was no other option, no other course of action, Eros had to die, today. Chris walked up behind Anders and put his hands around his waist and softly kissed his neck. Everything alright, said Chris. Yeah, said Anders quickly wiping the tears from his eyes. Chris turned Anders towards him and looked at him, tell me again how everything is alright, said Chris as he seen the tears in Anders eyes. Chris I want you to promise me that if Eros kills me you, Eros is not going to kill you, said Chris cutting Anders off. Anders place his head against Chris' chest, taking in his scent, feeling his heart beat, feeling his warmth. 

Anders leaned back, please just hear me out, said Anders. If Eros does manage to kill me, I want you to get as far away from him as you can, said Anders. Promise me that you will not go after him, said Anders. Anders, said Chris, PROMISE ME, yelled Anders. Chris could see how upset Anders was as tears rolled down his face. Anders put his face into the middle of Chris chest, please promise me Chris, said Anders. Chris put his arms around Anders and held him, I promise, said Chris. Anders and Chris walked inside and Anders made coffee, other members of Alpha Team began to come downstairs and into the kitchen. Ada walked in, Anders, Chris, I need to see you for a moment. They followed Ada into the living room, Ada turned and handed Anders a small round metal sphere. 

What's this, said Anders? It's a Tri-Cobalt charge, said Ada, it will make a very big impression, laughed Ada. Push the button, toss it, and run like hell, said Ada. Those were outlawed more than ten years ago, said Chris. Well, that doesn't really apply to Anders and I, winked Ada. I have one for you to Chris, as Ada handed the charge to Chris. I spoke to some of my "friends" in the government, the response has not been great, said Ada. They won't risk a conflict with the BSAA unless we have more proof, said Ada. What about Ryan, said Anders? Ada's expression changed, he can't help either, said Ada. Grab something to eat, everyone will meet in the dining room in an hour for the briefing, said Ada. Once Ada was gone Chris looked at Anders, who's Ryan? 

Anders smiled, the only man Ada truly ever loved, said Anders. Anders and Chris walked into the dining room for the briefing. I hope everyone chose suitable weaponry, smiled Ada? Alpha Team and I will break into two groups, group one with begin an assault at the front of the building while group two starts an assault at the back of the building, said Chris. This will force them to split their attention and focus and will create a diversion for Ada and Anders. Chris walked over to Anders, once you are inside you will need to locate Jill and Eros, said Chris. They could be anywhere in the building, said Anders. Jill is a member of the BSAA and has a tracking device implanted in her, all upper level or highly ranking members do, said Chris. 

They do this in order to track them in case they are abducted or to identify the body in case of death, said Chris. Chris handed Ada a small pad, I have imputed the code on the tracking device in Jill into the pad, said Chris. It's crude, but it will help you locate her. We should try and take Jill and Eros alive if possible, if you have to use deadly force, then use it, said Chris looking at Anders. Chris walked over to Anders, I meant what I said, try to take them alive, said Chris. Anders smiled, Eros would never allow himself to be taken, he will fight to the death. You be extremely careful, I plan on having one hell of a celebration with you when this is over, said Chris as he reached down and gave Anders ass a squeeze. Anders ran his hand over Chris crotch in the new combat suit, oh there will be fireworks, said Anders. 

Chris leaned down and kissed Anders. Anders put his hands on each side of Chris' face and stared into his eyes, you be careful Christopher Redfield and that's an order, said Anders. Copy that, said Chris. Chris handed Anders a small pad, here are the schematics of the building, the red shaded areas are restricted area's and I'm guessing Jill and Eros will be in one these areas, said Chris. Got it, said Anders. Chris leaned down and kissed Anders slowly and passionately, I love you Anders, said Chris as he looked into Anders emerald-colored eyes. I love you to, said Anders. Chris noticed a member of Alpha Team looking at him and Anders, something I can do for you Corporal, said Chris looking at the young woman. She smiled, yes sir, you can find me a man that looks at me the way you two look at each other, said the Corporal. 

Anders, Chris and Alpha Team loaded the vehicles with weapons and equipment. Ada and I will take the Jag, once we hear the fighting start, we will head in, said Anders. You won't be able to get Jill's signal until you are in the building, said Chris. Understood, said Anders smiling. Don't underestimate Jill, she's one hell of a solider, said Chris. I think I can handle her, smirked Ada. She favors her right side, said Chris. Got it, said Ada. Anders, don't lose your temper when you see Eros, maintain your focus if you have to engage him, said Chris. You're fast and strong, don't let Eros use that against you Anders, said Chris. Roger that, said Anders winking at Chris. What about the other BSAA staff and soldiers, said Anders? 

Once will have Jill in custody I will make an announcement of her corruption and the charges against her and I will take temporary command of the BSAA, said Chris. Anders pulled Chris down and whispered in his ear, and while you're sitting behind that big desk, I can get underneath and do a little “dick-tation”, said Anders. Chris laughed, you sure can, said Chris. Several jeeps approach, Alpha Team in position now. Anders pulled his nine millimeters and took cover behind a Humvee. The lead jeep stopped and a tall, bulky man got out. I'm looking for Ada Wong, said the man. Ada stepped out from her cover and walked up to the man. Chris made his way over to Anders, who is he, asked Chris? That's Ryan Fulton, he works for the Department of Military Affairs, said Anders. 

The man leaned down and kissed Ada, just as beautiful as ever and the combat suit is hot, said Ryan. What are you doing here Ryan, said Ada? I did some snooping around, and it turns out that what you told me about Jill Valentine, Glen Eros, and the BSAA, isn't just rumor, said Ryan. I'm here to help, but in a non-official capacity, said Ryan, I never doubted you Ada, I just needed more proof. Ada smiled, and if you're not here in an "Official Capacity", how are you going to explain helping us, said Ada. That's easy, said Ryan, my men and I were on our way to practice some maneuvers when we came across a fight happening at the BSAA itself. My men and I decided to investigate and learned that Ms. Valentine was working with one of the most wanted men in the world to pull off a coup, said Ryan. 

Of course it's our duty to protect our country and its citizens, so we joined the fight, said Ryan. Ryan leaned down to Ada's ear, I can be devious too sexy. Ada giggled. Oh no, she giggled, said Anders. Is that bad, asked Chris. Yes, because now she and Ryan will hook up, things will go well for a while and then they will break up again, said Anders. Does she get depressed, asked Chris? No, she goes on a total man rampage, said Anders. I don't know what that means, said Chris. She will get every man around her interested and then she will completely destroy them, said Anders. Anders stood and headed towards Ada and Ryan with Chris close behind him. Anders, said Ryan, as he hugged Anders. Hey Ryan how's it going, said Anders. Better now, said Ryan as he looked at Ada. 

Captain Redfield, pleasure to meet you, said Ryan as he extended his hand to Chris. Chris smiled. Would you excuse me and Ada for a moment, said Anders? Ada and Anders walked a short distance away. What are you doing said Anders? What, said Ada, smiling at Ryan. I saw you giggle, said Anders. So I giggled, said Ada. That man is like poisonous cat nip for you, you already know how this is going to end, said Anders. The last time you two were together it did not end well, said Anders. What are you talking about, said Ada? When you two broke up last time, you went off the deep end you were so mad, said Anders. I did not, said Ada. Ada you blew the man's house up, set his car on fire and hacked into his phone and changed his ring tone to call him a dick every time it rang, said Anders. I may have been a little mad, said Ada.


	20. Chapter 20

As Chris and Ryan distracted the soldiers Ada and Anders made their way into the BSAA HQ. Ada turned on the tracking device. They're on the floor above us, said Ada. Anders checked the schematics, according to this it some kind of storage area, said Anders. Ada and Anders made it to the next floor, they could hear voices not too far away. Ada separated and climbed up on top of some crates. Anders came around the corner of the crates to find Jill talking with a soldier. Anyone ever tell you that you are way to old to be dressing like that, said Anders. The soldier pulled his weapon and commanded Anders to the floor. Go away little boy and let the adults talk, said Anders. The soldier is suddenly shot in the neck by Ada and is given a shock that knocks him out.

I've always thought it to be so funny and incredibly sad when old broads like you dress like they’re still in their youth, said Anders. Jill took a stance. Come on Jill, I could chuck you around this room like a rag doll and never get tired, beside I'm here for Eros, you're just a consolation prize, said Anders. Ada landed not far from Jill. Where's Eros, said Anders. Not far, came Eros' voice through the air. Why don't we let the ladies play a while and you and I have a chat, said Eros? Ada looked at Jill, you can come quietly, or we can do it my way, said Ada as she allowed the hand cuffs to swing from one of her fingers. Dream on bitch, said Jill as she spun and kicked the cuffs from Ada's hand. Ada looked down and seen the broken nail on her hand, Oh it's on cunt, said Ada as she charged Jill.

Anders walked around the storage bay and began to laugh. Something amusing, said Eros. You always thought of me as just a possession, something that you could toy with, said Anders. You always thought of me as someone who wasn't that bright, someone that wanted to shop, hang out with the rich and famous and be shallow, said Anders. Well let's face it you weren't exactly Einstein, but you do have an incredible ass, said Eros. I figured it out Eros, said Anders. You tipped your hand during our last encounter, said Anders. Please go on, said Eros. You said the virus that my body created had not only bonded with me on a genetic level, but a molecular one as well. You thought that sampling my DNA would give you what you needed, but it didn't, did it, laughed Anders.

Jill drove her knee into Ada's midsection and landed her other knee on Ada's chin knocking her back. Not bad for an old chick, said Ada as she rubbed her chin. I'm going to wipe the floor with you Wong, said Jill. Well, you might want start by wiping some of that damn make up off your face, you are far too old for that whorish look, chuckled Ada. Jill removed a small throwing knife from her waist and charged Ada, Ada was able to dodge the attempts until Jill landed a hit to the back of Ada's knee sending her to the floor on one knee. Jill drove the knife directly into the center of Ada's chest. Jill looked down at Ada, die slowly, I like to watch, said Jill. Ada flipped Jill over her head and landed a hard hit to Jill's midsection. Ada stood, not today bitch, Ada looked down, the tactical suit had prevented the knife from penetrating.

I need to get in there, said Chris. Leon came up next to Chris, what did you have in mind, said Leon? I need to get to Ada and Anders, said Chris. ALPHA TEAM MAKE A HOLE FOR ME, yelled Chris. Three of the Alpha Team members broke off and went with Chris and Leon. Chris saw the ropes hanging on the side of the building, this is where they went in, said Chris. Chris and Leon started up the ropes while the three members provided cover. Once inside Leon looked at Chris, any idea where they are? Not yet but I know Anders and he's anything but quiet, smiled Chris. Is that some kind of weird sex reference, asked Leon? Chris laughed, kinda, said Chris as he and Leon walked down the hallway trying to locate Ada and Anders. There was a loud thud above them, that's Anders said Chris as they headed for the floor above them.

I felt my body changing after our last meeting so I went and saw a geneticist friend I know, said Anders. He told me that the virus I have would not allow your attempt at extracting my DNA, it blocked you, said Anders. Then I realized why you needed me so much, I have something you not only want, but need, said Anders. And what might that be, said Eros. My ability to regenerate, said Anders. I bet that nasty ass appendage you stabbed me with still hasn't healed has it, said Anders. You may be stronger, have the ability to morph your body, but you can't regenerate can you, said Anders. I will after today, said Eros as he shoved a large crate off a high stack. Anders dodged it effortlessly. Come on Eros, what is this Donkey Kong, there's something else I didn't tell you, said Anders? What's that, said Eros? I'll let that be a surprise, said Anders.

Ada and Jill stood facing each other, each in a fighting stance. I used to have a great deal of respect for you, said Ada. Oh really, smirked Jill, and why is that? Because we are both women who had to fight three times as hard as men to get what we wanted, said Ada. And now you are subjugating yourself to a madman, said Ada. Eros loves me, said Jill. You stupid bitch, said Ada, Eros only loves power. Eros will make me the most powerful woman in the world, said Jill. Ada laughed, the second he gains control he will kill you. He gave Anders the same song and dance and look what he did to Anders, and he was engaged to the man, said Ada. Let me ask you something, has Eros asked you to take any kind of "special vitamins" lately, asked Ada smiling? Jill's eyes went wide.

Chris and Leon made it to the floor above them, they could hear crashing and the building slightly shake. What the hell was that, asked Leon. Nothing we are going to like, said Chris. The two men made their way into a large storage area and spotted Ada and Jill. Wait, said Leon as they listened. There are just enhancers, said Jill. You are one dumb cunt, said Ada. Eros is poisoning you and once he has control, he will either kill you or strap you to one of his metal tables and continue to experiment on you, said Ada. Do you know why Anders is so important to Eros, asked Ada? Jill stood in silence. Because Anders has something Eros wants, and if Eros gets it, he will kill Anders or continue to experiment on him, said Ada. Eros cares for no one, just power, said Ada. Chris walked out, she's telling you the truth Jill, said Chris.

Anders stopped, are we just keep up this bantering back and forth going or are you going to surrender, said Anders. Eros jumped down from the top of the crates landing in front of Anders. I think you know the answer to that question, said Eros. Eros had increase in size and mass, I see the steroids are really working for you, said Anders. Eros walked up to Anders, believe it or not I do still care for you Anders, said Eros as he ran the back of his hand against Anders cheek. Anders looked at Eros, oh Eros as he punched Eros in the chest sending him against the wall. There's only one feeling I have for you, and it sure as fuck not love, said Anders. Eros charged Anders as Anders ran towards Eros. Anders dropped to the floor sliding under Eros and delivering a solid punch to his balls.

Jill maintained her fighting stance, I'll fight you both, said Jill to Ada and Chris. Leon walked out behind the crate, you better add one more to that dance, said Leon. Jill, we don't want to fight you, help us stop Eros, said Chris. You've made a terrible mistake, so help us fix it, said Chris. You know I'll still be going to prison for the rest of my life, said Jill. Eros told me that he can't regenerate, if he receives a fatal wound he will die, said Jill. Jill hugged Chris, I'm truly sorry Chris, said Jill. Jill walked over to Leon and hugged him as tears rolled down her face, I'm sorry Leon, said Jill as she pulled the modified R-7 from his holster and backed up. I can't spend the rest of my life in a cage, said Jill as she put the R-7 in her mouth and pulled the trigger. JILL, yelled Chris.

Eros grabbed Anders around the waist and hoisted him in the air and began to squeeze. Remember that surprise I mentioned, said Anders. Anders made a fist and sharp boney spikes began to jut out from his hand. Anders slammed the spike covered fist directly into Eros face forcing Eros to drop him. Anders spun striking Eros in the side of the head with the spiked fist knocking him back. Eros held the side of his head and face and yelled. How was that bitch boy, said Anders? ANDERS, yelled Chris. Anders turned and seen Ada, Chris and Leon, STAY BACK, yelled Anders as he turned back to Eros. Eros had recovered and shoved the sharp bone protrusion on his arm straight through Anders abdomen. Eros lifted Anders up to his face, guess you're not the Billy Badass you thought you were, said Eros.

Chris began to scream and run towards Anders, Ada and Leon were able to tackle him to the floor. Anders looked down at Eros as blood ran from the corner of his mouth and chuckled, he pulled the Tri-Cobalt charge from his pocket. Maybe not, but I'm still one smart mother fucker as he allowed the sharp spines to cover his hand holding the charge. Using the last of his strength Anders punched his fist into Eros chest releasing the charge. Eros dropped Anders and began to dig at the hole in his chest, desperate to pull out the charge. Anders had managed to crawl away, putting some distance between him and Eros. Eros looked down at Anders, you cock sucker, said Eros. Anders smiled a toothy smile and flipped Eros off.

The Tri-Cobalt charge detonated sending Anders into the wall and knocking Ada, Chris and Leon into the crates. After the explosion, pieces of Eros were scattered everywhere and dripped from the ceiling. Chris ran to Anders and hit his knees, ANDERS, said Chris as Ada and Leon knelt at his side. Hey hot stuff, said Anders. Chris looked at Anders abdomen and covered it with his hands. You need to regenerate Anders concentrate, said Chris. Anders put his hand on Chris cheek and shook his head no. ANDERS, don't you give up, said Chris. The wound is too severe, I'm regenerating, just not fast enough, said Anders. You can't leave me Anders, said Chris as he began to cry. We stopped the bad guy, saved the world, we're fucking hero's said Anders. Chris looked at Anders, we knew there would be a price to pay, said Anders.

Ada handed Anders a cigarette, thanks mama, said Anders. Anytime baby boy, said Ada with tears in her eyes as she kissed Anders forehead. Anders took a drag off the cigarette and exhaled the smoke, fuck yeah, said Anders. Chris laid his head on Anders shoulder and cried. Chris, said Anders as Chris looked at him. I don't have much time left, kiss me, said Anders. Chris put his hands on each side of Anders face and leaned down and kissed him. Anders hand dropped to the floor, Anders, said Chris. ANDERS, yelled Chris. Ada put her hand on Chris' shoulder, he's gone Chris, said Ada. Chris began to cry uncontrollably as he held Anders limp body. Chris' scream could be heard throughout the BSAA.

Chris turned the light on in his bathroom and he blinked from the brightness. Chris looked in the mirror and barely recognized his own face. Two black cats rubbed around his ankles, good morning Sonny, good morning Cher, said Chris. Chris looked back into the mirror, why bother, he said and walked into the kitchen. Chris dressed and drove to where his torture would begin for the day. Chris entered the room and saw the familiar chair that he sat in every day. He walked over and kissed Anders on the forehead, good morning sexy, said Chris. Chris sat in the chair and looked at Anders on the bed. Every day for the last six months this was his routine, he sat with Anders, willing him to wake up. Sonny and Cher are doing good, I know they miss you, said Chris.

Ada walked in and placed a fresh vase of roses on the night stand and walked over to Anders. Hey baby boy, said Ada as she kissed Anders on the forehead. Ada looked at Chris, you look like dog shit that has been run over a few times. Chris grinned. Ada sat next to Chris, I think it's time we moved on, said Ada. Chris jerked his head towards Ada, what are you saying, said Chris? Ever since Eros stabbed Anders he has been in a coma; we have to face the facts that he may never wake up Chris. His body healed, but his mind is trapped somewhere, said Ada. He will find a way back, said Chris as tears stung his eyes. And if he doesn't, are you going to sit here the rest of your life waiting and hoping, said Ada? Ada put her hand on Chris' shoulder, Anders wouldn't want that for you.

Anders blinked and was finally able to focus. He could hear voices, familiar ones. Anyone got a cigarette, said Anders in a raspy voice. Chris shot to Anders and grabbed him against his chest. Chris trembled as he cried and looked down at Anders. Hey sexy, said Anders. Chris was unable to speak, unable to form words as he looked at Anders. Ada handed Anders a glass of water, sip this as she hugged him, don't you ever scare me like that again, said Ada. Anders turned to Chris, why do you look like you haven't slept in a month, said Anders. Later, said Chris as he kissed Anders and drew him against his chest. Chris leaned back, unable to stop the tears. Anders looked out the window and seen the snow falling. Uh...Chris, how long have I been here, asked Anders?


	21. Chapter 21

Six fucking months, said Anders sitting up more. I've been in a coma for six fucking months, repeated Anders. What's the date, asked Anders? December seventh, said Chris. It was June the last time I checked, said Anders. Two doctors walked through the door and looked at Anders. Anders what's the last thing you remember, asked one of the doctors? Blowing a madman into chunks, said Anders. No, said Anders, it was kissing you as he turned to Chris. So why the hell did it take me so long to wake up, said Anders? When Eros stabbed you, he infected you with a pathogen that attacked your regeneration cells, said one of the doctors. Slowly we noticed that your immune system began to adapt and kill off the pathogen but then the pathogen changed, said the doctor.

Changed how, said Anders? It went form a systematic pathogen to a neogenic pathogen, said the doctor. You wanna say that in English doc, said Anders. The pathogen mutated into a different form and attacked your brain, said the doctor. Specifically, your neuropathways, your synaptic firing became erratic, sometimes no firing at all, said the doctor. So what happened, said Anders? Two days ago everything just stabilized, everything returned to normal and the pathogen is gone, said the doctor. Great, said Anders pulling back the covers, he tried to stand but searing pain went through his legs. Chris was able to catch Anders before he fell, what the fuck, said Anders? Neuropathy, said the doctor. Where you haven't used your leg muscles for a while they have weakened, said the doctor.

It will be a few days before you will be able to walk, said the doctor. Just give me a few hours, said Anders. Somebody please give me a damn cigarette, said Anders. Ada lit a cigarette and handed it to Anders. Anders took a long drag off the cigarette and exhaled the smoke into the air, fuck yeah, said Anders. There is no smoking in here, said one of the doctors as he moved toward Anders. Chris stepped in front of the doctor, that would be a very stupid thing to try and do, said Chris. He can't smoke in here, said the doctor. Fuck it, said Anders making it to his feet, then I'll leave. You can't leave, said the other doctor. Anders grabbed the doctor but his tie and pulled him into his face, you're welcome to try and stop me, said Anders through gritted teeth.

Let's everybody calm down, said a woman standing in the doorway. Anders looked at the woman, I know you, you're Dr. Rebecca Chambers, said Anders. That's correct and I'm also the new director of the BSAA. She took over after Jill killed herself, said Chris. Well good seeing you again as Anders tried to make it to the door. You really need to return to bed Anders, said Rebecca. I'll tell you what, if I have your room designated as a smoking room, will you stay and let us run the tests we need, said Rebecca? Anders looked at the clock on the wall, I'll make you a deal, it's 9 am, you have until noon tomorrow to complete whatever kind of test you want, because at noon tomorrow I'm leaving here and going to my boyfriend’s house, we are going to have a great meal and then I'm going to take him to his bedroom, rip his clothes off and have some of the hottest, wildest, sweatiest monkey sex with him that either one of us has ever had, said Anders. Deal?

Alright, but we will need you to come back for additional testing as well, said Rebecca? Once I am done banging my boyfriend, fine. Calm down Anders said Chris, rubbing his back. I haven't had a cigarette or sex in six fucking months so I might be a little on edge, said Anders. Rebecca and the doctors left. Chris, I love you but you look awful, I want you to go home and get some sleep, said Anders. Chris went to protest and Anders covered his mouth with his hand. I will still be here when you come back. Chris kissed and gave Anders a long hug, I'm so happy you alright and back with me, said Chris. Me too, said Anders. How about I bring dinner back with me, said Chris. I would really love that, said Anders. Chris gave Anders one more kiss and headed home.

Ada began to laugh, and just what are you laughing about missy, said Anders. The same goes for you, said Anders. What are you talking about, said Ada? That concealer you're wearing under your eyes, trying hide those dark circles, isn't working very well, said Anders. I want you to go home and get some damn rest, said Anders. Anders I'm fine, said Ada. Anders just stared at Ada. Fine I'll see you later on, said Ada. Ada hugged Anders, it really is good to have you back, said Ada. It's good to be back, said Anders. Chris walked in the house and patted Dodger on the head, he's okay boy. Chris had never felt so exhausted, yet so excited in his life. Chris laid down on the couch, Sonny and Cher jumped up on his chest. Your daddy is coming home tomorrow, said Chris as he stroked the two black cats.

Chris woke on the couch and looked at his watch, it was almost 6:30pm. Had he dreamed that Anders woke up, Chris shot up and called the infirmary and asked to be connected to Anders room. Hello, said Anders. Anders, is that you, said Chris? Yeah, is everything alright Chris, said Anders. Tears came to Chris' eyes, yeah, I just needed to hear your voice, said Chris. Are you alright, said Anders? I am now, said Chris. I'll be there in an hour, said Chris. Chris made coffee and fed the dog and cats. Chris stood before the bathroom mirror, although the sleep had done him good, Chris looked drawn, pale and he had lost weight. Chris showered and put on clean clothes, he stopped and picked up some Chinese for him and Anders.

Chris walked into the room and over to Anders. He set the food on the night stand and leaned down and kissed Anders passionately. Chris had trimmed and shaped the beard he now had, this is fucking hot, said Anders as he ran his hand across Chris' beard. Hang on to that for a while, said Anders, I have uses for it. You have uses for my beard, said Chris. Anders pulled Chris closer to his face, nothing like a little "beard burn" on the inner thighs, said Anders winking at Chris. Done, said Chris. Ada walked through the door carrying a host of different shopping bags, what's all this, said Anders? Well you can't walk out of here tomorrow looking like that, said Ada, so I picked a few things up for you. Ada pulled a mirror from one of the bags, now I want you to prepare yourself Anders.

I can't look that bad, I mean I can tell my hair's a mess, but seriously, said Anders. Anders took the mirror from Ada, OH MY GOD, yelled Anders. His hair had grown down to his neck, a scraggly beard now resided where his once smooth skin was, and his skin looked blotchy. How could they let this happen to me, said Anders? Calm down, said Ada. CALM DOWN, yelled Anders, look at this. I have Roberto coming over tonight to fix your hair, I bought you a trimmer and razor and I stopped off at Helena's and picked up some cleansers and moisturizes, said Ada. Chris leaned down and kissed Anders, I think you still look as sexy as ever, said Chris. Anders smiled at Chris, thank you. I also brought you some clothes for tomorrow, unless you want to wear the hospital gown home, said Ada?

Ada set the bag on Anders lap, Anders pulled the clothes out and held them to his chest and let out a sigh, Armani, said Anders. They all ate and Roberto showed up and styled Anders hair. I'll let you two have some alone time, said Ada as she kissed Anders forehead and left. Chris sat next to Anders on the bed, how about I give you a really good shave, said Chris. Anders lifted the covers and looked at his crotch, it could probably use it, said Anders. Chris laughed, I was talking about your face, said Chris. Anders smiled, sure. Chris got a pan from the nurse and filled it with hot water and placed the razor in to warm. Chris took the trimmer and removed the beard from Anders face. Chris filled his hand with shaving cream and gently applied it to Anders face, smiling as he rubbed it in.

Chris took the warm razor and slid it down Anders face. Chris continued to shave Anders. You know this is kinda hot, said Chris. Anders smiled, I think we are both just super horny, giggled Anders. Chris leaned in and kissed Anders, definitely, said Chris. Chris pulled back, you got shaving cream in your beard, said Anders as he wiped it away. I plan on having more than just shaving cream in it tomorrow. MMM, said Anders as he kissed Chris. Chris laid in Anders bed and the two watched tv. Chris let out a big yawn, Anders turned Chris' face towards his, you need to go home and get some rest, said Anders. I'm fine, said Chris. No you're not, said Anders. Alright, said Chris as he kissed Anders good night. Chris drove home and fed the animals.

Chris climbed in bed, he knew his fatigue would soon take him, Chris looked around the bedroom, the entire house was a wreck but so was he for the last 6 months. Chris slept more sound that night than he had in six months. Chris got up at 6:30am and made coffee, he felt better than he had in a long time. Later, Chris called a cleaning service and had them come over. Chris drove to the infirmary and sat in Anders room waiting for him to come back from the tests. Twenty minutes later a nurse wheeled Anders into the room, Anders saw Chris and smiled. Ready, said Chris? I just have to wait for my discharge papers and next appointment, said Anders. Ada walked in, you're not dressed yet? Anders picked up the bag and walked into the bathroom.

Chris watched as Anders removed the gown and slowly placed each leg into the pants and seductively drew them over his ass. Ada looked at Chris, I bought underwear for you too, said Ada. Thanks, said Anders as he dangled the underwear from one finger and dropped them in the bag. Chris was covering his mouth, he didn't put the underwear on did he said Ada. Nope, said Chris laughing. Ada walked out to find the nurse to see what was taking so long. Chris watched Anders put his shirt on and look at him seductively. You are really asking for it, said Chris. Am I, said Anders as he walked over to Chris, his shirt unbuttoned? Anders straddled Chris' lap, Anders, said Chris, in sixty seconds I will be in no shape to walk out of the room, said Chris. Well let's see what we can do to shorten that time, said Anders as he kissed Chris and ran his hand over the huge hardon Chris had in his pants.


	22. Chapter 22

Chris drove Ada and Anders back to his house, Anders noticed all the cars as they pulled up. What's going on, said Anders. Surprise, said Chris. It's just a little Welcome Home" party said Ada, just act surprised. The three walked into the house and was welcomed by people yelling "WELCOME HOME ANDERS". Danny laughed, Ada walked up to Anders and handed him a glass of Champagne, I think our guest should say something, said Ada. Anders smiled as he looked around the room, he recognized some of the faces and some he did not. Thank you all for this great welcome, but I really want to say thank you for seeing after the most important thing to me and that's Chris, said Anders. Thank you for supporting him and keeping an eye on the trouble maker, said Anders. Chris walked up to Anders and kissed him as the room clapped.

Alpha Team walked up to Anders and fell into formation, "WELCOME HOME SIR", said Alpha Team and saluted Anders. Anders smiled, thank you fella's said Anders. Two Black cats came running up to Anders and began to meow, Anders hit his knees and picked both cats up as the meowed and cried. Huge tears rolled down Anders face as he hugged and kissed the cats, I missed you babies, said Anders as he cried and held Sonny and Cher. Dodger came running in from the other room and tackled Anders to the floor, he assaulted Anders face with licks and whimpers. I missed you too buddy, said Anders as he scratched Dodgers head. The party went on until dark and people began to leave. Ada walked up to Anders and hugged him, Ada pulled back and yawned. Go get some sleep mama, said Anders. Good night baby boy, said Ada. 

The last of the guests had left and Chris walked over to Anders, how are you feeling, said Chris as he put his arms around Anders? Tired, but very, very happy, said Anders. You need to rest, said Chris as he shut off the light and guided Anders upstairs to the bedroom. Anders dressed for bed, Chris pulled his shirt off over his head, that's when Anders noticed. Chris laid down on the bed, Anders ran his hand across Chris' chest and looked at Chris. Anders could see the dark circles that still lingered under Chris' eyes and the thinness in his face. What happened to you Chris, asked Anders? You've lost weight, said Anders. Chris smiled, I haven't been very hungry lately, said Chris. Anders I lost my mind for a while while you were in that coma, said Chris. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, most nights I just drank myself into unconsciousness, said Chris, I was a complete wreck.

I'm sorry about that, said Anders. Chris put his hand on Anders cheek, you have nothing to be sorry for, I could have handled it better, said Chris. Anders kissed Chris and laid Chris' head on his chest. Chris looked up at Anders, I thought you were in the mood to make love, said Chris grinning. Anders looked down at Chris and put his arms around him, I am making love, by holding you and loving you, said Anders as he kissed Chris. Chris laid his head back down on Anders as Anders rested his chin on Chris' head. I love you Christopher Redfield, said Anders. I love you to Anders Anderson, said Chris. Anders turned out the light and pulled the covers over him and Chris. Both men were asleep in no time, they dreamed about each other that night, their love connecting even in their sleep. Anders opened his eyes to the light coming through the window.

Anders breathed deep, taking in Chris' scent as he laid on Chris' chest. The man even smelled hot, as Anders dropped a little kiss on Chris' chest. Anders felt Chris' arms tighten around him, if I'm dreaming, do not wake me up, said Chris. Anders sat up and looked at Chris as he laid there with his eyes closed. Anders leaned forward and softly kissed Chris' lips. Chris opened his eyes and looked at Anders, are you real, said Chris? You tell me, said Anders as he ran his hand down Chris' chest, past his abdomen and wrapped his hand around Chris' hard cock. MMM, said Chris as his eyebrows shot up. Nothing like morning wood, said Anders as Chris pulled him down into kiss. The doorbell rang, ignore it, said Chris as he rolled on top of Anders. The doorbell rang again, YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME, yelled Chris.

Chris got out of bed and pulled on the pajama pants. Anders went to get up, NO, said Chris. You keep that sexy little ass right in that bed, who ever this is I will get rid of them, said Chris. Chris leaned down and kissed Anders, then I'm coming back up here and see just how far I can fuck you into the mattress, said Chris. Anders laughed as Chris left to go downstairs. Chris opened the door to find Ada standing there. Well it's about time, I was freezing my tit's off out there, said Ada as she walked in. Ada, said Chris. Where's Anders, said Ada as she walked into the kitchen, there's no coffee, yelled Ada. Please come in, said Chris as he shut the door. Anders heard Ada's voice and got dressed. Anders walked into the kitchen to see Ada sitting at the table and Chris making coffee. Anders walked over and hugged Ada.

Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here, said Anders? Christmas shopping, said Ada. What, said Anders? We have to go Christmas shopping, said Ada, there's only seven days left. Shit, said Anders. Anders walked over to Chris, wanna go Christmas shopping, said Anders? Sure, I still need to pick stuff up for Alpha Team and a few other people, said Chris as he leaned down and kissed Anders. Anders and Chris went upstairs to shower and get dressed, Ada stood at the bottom of the steps, stop playing with each other and let's go, said Ada. Anders and Chris begin to laugh as Anders pulled his hand out of Chris' pants. Chris drove them to the mall. As Ada and Anders were looking at scarfs, Chris looked at Anders. I'm going to run over to the Army Surplus store and pick some thing up for Alpha Team, said Chris.

Alright, we'll be some where in here, said Anders. Chris left the department store and walked right past the Army Surplus store, he was on a mission and nothing was going to stop him. Chris stood outside of the store he had been looking for, he took a deep breath and walked in. They arrived back at Chris' house and carried in all the gifts and wrapping paper and sat it in the dining room and began to unpack it all. Anyone want some coffee, said Chris? Yes, said Ada and Anders in unison. Chris began the coffee as Ada and Anders began to wrap their gifts. Christmas morning had arrived and people began to arrive at Chris' house. Ada walked in and hugged Anders, can you help me wrap one last gift, said Ada? Sure, said Anders as he took Ada into Chris' home office. Ada sets the box on the desk and that's when Anders sees it.

What's that, said Anders? What's what, said Ada? That big ass diamond ring on your hand, said Anders? Oh this, said Ada holding her hand next to her face and wiggling her fingers. Ryan gave it to me this morning, said Ada, along with a proposal. And you said..... I said yes, said Ada. You and Ryan are engaged, said Anders? Officially, said Ada. Anders hugged Ada, that's fantastic, said Anders. Once the holidays are over, I'll need your help with planning my wedding, said Ada. Sure, said Anders, as soon as I find a job. Come work for me at the BSAA, said Ada. Wait, you work for the BSAA now, said Anders? What do you do there, asked Anders. Foreign Affairs, said Ada with a grin. Come see me after the holidays, said Ada. Anders helped Ada wrapped the gift and they returned to the group and began to open the presents. 

After the presents were all opened and the mess cleaned up, Chris walked over to Anders who was sitting next to Ada. I almost forgot, said Chris looking at Anders, I wanted to ask you something. What, said Anders. Chris pulled a gold band from his pocket and went down on one knee and held the ring up to Anders, this, said Chris. Chris took Anders hand in his, Anders Anderson I love you, said Chris. When I first met you I thought that you were the most obnoxious, annoying and the biggest pain in the ass I had ever met, said Chris. But I also thought you were the most handsome, sexiest, hottest man I have ever met, said Chris. I fell for you and you captured me, heart, mind, body and soul said Chris. You and I have been through a lot this year, and it took me almost losing you to realized that I can't go another day with out you, said Chris. 

Anders you brought something back to me that I felt I had lost forever, said Chris. You brought light back into a dark place that was my life. You brought joy into a place where happiness didn't exist. But most importantly you brought me your love and gave it to me so gently, said Chris. I want to see that smile everyday, I want to wake up with you in my arms every morning, I want to kiss you passionately as often as I can, said Chris. Anders, will you marry me, said Chris? Huge tears rolled down Anders face, yes Christopher Redfield, I will marry you, said Anders as he kissed Chris. Chris slid the ring on Anders hand and kissed him, I love you Anders, said Chris. I love you Chris, said Anders. The room erupted with cheers and yells. Alpha Team circled Chris as they patted his back and cheered. Ada hugged Anders.

Congratulations, said Ada. I thought that ring was going to burn a hole in his pocket, said Ada laughing. You knew about this, said Anders? Chris asked me for my permission to marry you the day you came home from the hospital, said Ada. Ada put her hand on Anders cheek, he loves you so much Anders and I gave him my blessing, said Ada. And I gave him a warning, said Ada. What kind of warning, said Anders? I told him that if he ever hurt you, I'd cut his balls off and wear them as earrings, said Ada. I love you, said Anders as he hugged Ada. Our weddings will be the biggest events of the year, said Ada. Anders looked at Chris as he stood with Alpha Team and smiled. Chris was looking back at Anders and smiled. Are you going to take his last name, asked Ada? Anders Anderson-Redfield, I like it, said Anders.

Anders and Chris married in a small ceremony by the lake behind their house that following June. They decided to honeymoon at home, Chris not allowing Anders to wear any clothes during their honeymoon. Ada was true to her word and threw the wedding event of the year, no expense was spared. She filed for divorce only three months later, siting "irreconcilable differences" as grounds. Ada had begun to focus on Special Agent Leon Kennedy, the two were seen together everywhere, it was definitely a love-hate relationship. Chris settled into his new role as Assistant Director of the BSAA and retained command of Alpha Team. Ada and Anders continued to do their covert work under the cover as BSAA Foreign Affairs Specialist's. Life was good for Anders and Chris and their love grew stronger with each passing day. But in the distance an old adversary was watching and plotting, just on the horizon. Would Anders and Chris be able to weather the coming storm?   
The End


End file.
